COSAS DE ADOLESCENTES!
by 0-0-RinoaHeartilly-0-0
Summary: Finalizado!Los personajes de Naruto estan en su penultimo año de la secundaria y tendran que darle frente a muchas peleas, malentendidos, romances y enloquecidas fiestas!Sasusaku-NaruHina-NejiTen-ShikaTema etre otras.Mejorado
1. El comienzo de las clases!

_**ACLARO!:**__ Naruto y sus amigos no son mios sino de Masashi Kishimoto aunq todos lo saben ¬¬_

_**De la autora:**_HOLAAAAA estoy aquí de nuevo!!!!! Bueno esta vez la historia es sobre un instituto en donde pasara de todo!!!ya hay varios fics de este tipo y me parecen geniales asi que decidi hacer uno claro mas diferente xDD ESPEROS QUE LES GUSTE Y SUS REVIEWS!! LOS KELO!!!

_**Parejas:**_No muy bien definidas pero por ahí van!!

**Amor de un estudiante **

Esta era la ciudad de Tokio......Tecnología de punta a punta....los mejores liceos "Liceo me refiero a la secundaria" En uno de ellos estaban unos estudiantes en su ultimo año......Este lugar no solo era el lugar de estudio ahí se vivían aventuras amorosas, se conocian a los amigos de toda la vida y habían muchas peleas y reglas......

_**El nuevo año escolar en el Instituto Villa de la Hoja.....**_

Naruto era un chico rubio de ojos azul profundo muy guapo, pero lo que tenia de guapo lo tenia de atolondrado y escandaloso....Iba en su penúltimo año en la secundaria faltaba solo dos años para graduarse...Y parece que no tenias ganas de seguir estudiando........Simplemente se quería divertir "Vaya manera de empezar el año escolar Naruto"

Sus mejores amigos eran Kiba.....Un chico simpatico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros afilados. Naruto y Kiba tenían muchas similitudes lo que ellos negaban rotundamente

Su otro mejor amigo era Shikamaru Un chico a quien todo le parecía demasiado problemático como para tomarse las cosas en serio...........

Naruto en la primaria solía ser el mejor amigo, hasta podría llamarse "casi hermano" del chico actualmente más popular del instituto.

Uchiha Sasuke...además de popular era extremadamente guapo. Cabello negro liso, piel blanca, ojos negros afilados y un aspecto siempre sexy!!Lo que hacia que las chicas babearan por el.

La líder de estas babosas era Ino.

Ino una rubia muy guapa era la líder del equipo de porristas y se la pasaba molestando a Sasuke a quien no le agradaba la idea pues siempre se la pasaba huyendo de esta.....

Solo había alguien que la soportaba y era Gaara, y la única razón de su tolerancia es que él era tan insoportable como ella. Los dos peleaban sin parar y se la pasaban discutiendo de quien era mejor líder de su equipo.

Gaara era el líder del equipo de football, baloncesto...y demás deportes...El chico casi le ganaba a Sasuke en porte y fans.....Aunque eso a el no le importaba mucho......Mientras que su otro amigo (Popular) si andaba mas pendiente de esto.

Neji...ojos seductores, mirada sensual, cabellera espectacular y una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera, era el otro integrante del grupo de Sasuke.

Llevaba a medio colegio babeada por el ya que aparte de belleza era uno de los primero en la clase. Y aunque fuera muy popular con las mujeres siempre había estado enamorado de su prima la tímida pero linda Hinata

Hinata era despreocupada y la verdad casi pasaba desapercibida, a veces bromeaban con ella colocándole sobrenombre como "fantasma" "casper" "o samara la del aro" era la mejor amiga de Tenten quien estaba loquita por Neji. Hinata era una chica blanca con cabello negro azulado muy largo y ojos claros, Mientras que Tenten era una chica de un color más moreno y cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, con un cuerpo bastante deportista y una personalidad amigable y vivaz.

En un año mayor que ellos estaban los hermanos de Gaara

Kankuro un chico con cara de pervertido y siempre pendiente de una party todos lo llamaban "el rey de la fiesta" Mientras que su hermana la mas codiciada en su salón era Temari una chica muy muy pero muy sexy y vivaz, esta había tenido un romance con Shikamaru a quien todo le parecía muy problemático y la dejo porque tenia muchos admiradores....

En este curso estaba junto con ellos el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi quien era increíblemente parecido que Sasuke en apariencia y popularidad así que les llamaban "Popular Uchihas". Itachi poseía un cuerpo de infarto, un cabello mas largo y sexy, y una piel un poco mas bronceada.

Itachi era más abierto que Sasuke, mas divertido y había tenido mas romances que su hermano.....ya cursaba su último año por lo que se preparaba para las pruebas universitarias........

* * *

Una chica corría y miraba el reloj con desespero.

-Voy a llegar tarde... kyaaaa no!! Voy a llegar tarde que horror mi primer día y voy a llegar tarde!!!!

Llegó al instituto y empezó a buscar como loca una cartelera que decía las aulas a donde tenia que ir

-Bien es la....4D pero que complicados…además es gigante este lugar- Se quejaba con impaciencia.

La chica corría por todos lados hasta que llego al aula respiro hondo, se acomodo la falda que llevaba ahora bastante mal puesta, se coloco su chaleco gris y saco el cuello de la camisa blanca debajo....se peino un poco y abrió la puerta de par en par lo que causo que todos los de adentro voltearan a verla.....

-Heee..... " maldición es que no pude ser mas escandalosa"-pensó

-Increíble alguien llego mas tarde que yo.......Oo- Susurro sorprendido un hombre alto y delgado de cabellera rebelde color plateada.

El joven profesor tomo una carpeta y comenzó a buscar hasta que paro su lapicero y vio nuevamente a la chica que se sonrojo

-Haruno Sakura?

-Si, soy yo…

-Bien entra por favor.....-Ordeno el en un tono relajado.

Todos miraban cada movimiento de la chica, era muy linda a decir verdad, su cabello era de un rosa claro y lo tenía por los hombros en un corte moderno y estilizado, ojos de un verde jade y un cuerpo bastante femenino.

Sakura tomo asiento al lado de un chico rubio que casi se le caía la baba al verla....Aunque ella trato de disimularlo para no golpearlo y asustar a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Bueno ya que no hay mas interrupciones como muchos ya me conocerán… pues les di clase el año pasado soy Hatake Kakashi su profesor de deporte......y también su guia "por desgracia".......Solo quiero decir que desde las primera vez que los vi mi sentimiento hacia ustedes fue....Los odio…- Alegó con toda la sinceridad del planeta.

A todos los presentes les salio una gotita en la cabeza y unas rayas azules demostrando el mal humor que solía desarrollar Kakashi.

-Bien bien hoy empezamos de lleno- Dijo con entusiasmo

-PERO PROFESOR!!!! Como capitana del equipo de porristas exijo que empecemos luego ya que apenas estamos comenzando el año escolar lo que nos daría tiempo de organizar nuestra preselección de chicas para el equipo…

Se escucho un susurro parecido a..... Basura......

Ino ni siquiera volteó pues ya sabia de quien se trataba...

-Gaara te agradezco que te guardes tus comentarios y te calles!!

- Ven y cállame tu Ino- decía este con una sonrisita lo que puso a Ino un poco sonrojada pero del enojo

- Hey hey chicos no se me alboroten!! Y tu Ino te vengo a anunciar que ese puesto como capitana puede reelegirse este año puesto que lo han solicitado muchas jovencitas

El grupo que acompañaba a Ino (Puras rubias xD) ahogaron un gritillo de horror e indignación mientras que Sasuke pronuncio un audible Bah......

-Sasuke tienes algo que decir.....

-No....

-"tan expresivo como siempre"- Pensó.- Bien entonces a los vestuarios.......

-PERO KAKASHIIIIIIIII........-Se quejo Naruto con cara de gatito regañado.

-Ahora que Naruto? Dejaría que protestaras si al menos hubieras sacado buenas notas el año pasado en mi materia y en las demás ¬¬

Naruto enrojeció y se sintió tan cortado que simplemente se cayó la boca mientras todos los demás reían a carcajadas

-Que problemáticos.......

-Ya viene este con su palabrita ¬¬

Shikamaru lo miro y simplemente respiro hondo...........

-Bien vámonos ya, a los vestidores y luego al campo.

Todos, sin ganas o ánimos emprendieron camino hacia los vestidores, pero Sakura muy torpemente se le cayo el lápiz y al intentar recogerlo se le enredo el pies y cayo encima de alguien, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos color azabaches, era la mirada de un angel, un hermoso chico que solo podía ser un príncipe, y un príncipe como el seguro le diría algo como…

-Que molestia, acaso no ves por donde caminas?

Las expectativas de la pelirosa acerca del "príncipe" se fueron por el retrete.

- Lo siento- dijo un poco ofendida.

Inner-Sakura: PERO QUIEN SE HA CREIDO ESTE TIPO!!!

"Señor perfecto"...susurro un poco… ejem… alto… palabras que Sasuke logro oír...Y si algo no le gustaba a Sasuke era que lo criticaran o desafiaran y menos una niñata....

Sasuke se acerco a la chica desprevenida que estaba guardando todo en su bolso cuando esta se percato de que el chico estaba muy cerca de ella subió la mirada ya que Sasuke era mucho mas alto que ella y lo miro con una expresión desafiante.

-¿Qué te pasa, se te perdió una igualita a mi o que?

-Muy graciosa niña nueva....

Todos los demás miraban a los chicos quienes se gritaban e insultaban en el centro del salón, realmente alguien se había atrevido a replicarle a Sasuke.

-Quien te has creído!!

-Y quien te crees tu para gritarme!!!

Sakura empujo a Sasuke y se abrió paso entre la gente.

Sasuke se quedo como tonto mirando a la chica que lo había tratado mal!!

TRATADO MAL!!! No podía creer que algo como eso podía llegarle a pasar en su vida.

-Vaya Sasuke te han tratado como a una basura y una chica!!-Lo molesto el pelirrojo riéndose con ganas.

-Tranquilo seguro solo disimula que se muere por mi igual que todas las demás- Dijo este mirando a su club de fans- Vámonos ya

Ino corrió hacia Sasuke agarrando su brazo...

Sasuke simplemente articulo un..."Hpmmm" mientras Neji, Gaara y las demás chicas salieron del lugar junto con ellos.

En los pasillos del lugar estaba una Sakura histérica tirando unos cuantos libros en su casillero de mala gana.

-Hey hey tranquila que estos casilleros no son tan fuertes- Dijo una voz jovial.

Sakura se sobresalto un poco y miro a un lindo rubio frente a ella.

-Hola me llamo Naruto....-Se presento.

-Mucho gusto…Sakura …-Respondió ella con una sonrisa timida.

Los dos duraron un rato mirándose y luego Sakura rompió el silencio

-Este....Sabes donde quedan los vestidores?

-Claro si quieres vamos juntos......

-Ahh claro....

Los chicos empezaron a caminar hablando de manera fluida y natural........Mientras tanto una chica los miraba irse con algo de pena en sus ojos....

HINATA!!TE ANDABA BUSCANDO!!-Gritó Tenten sobresaltando a la Hyuga

-ohhh..Ten..Tenten-chan

-Ya veo lo que veías y se muy bien lo que creías que tu ojos veían pero...

-Tenten-chan no te entiendo nada....

-olvídalo vamonos ya!!- sentenció Tenten dándose por vencida, la verdad es que no podía expresarse muy bien cuando se trataban cosas como "amor"

Las chicas emprendieron su camino hacia los vestidores donde una rubia reía a todo lo alto

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA PUES SI!!! SIMPLEMENTE CELENME!! YO SI Y USTEDES NO!!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Risa maniaca que asustó a varias chicas)

Una chica de ojos negros y cabellos dorados la miro despectivamente- No te creo nada siempre dices lo mismo......¬¬

-Pues créeme tengo una cita con Sasuke-kun y ustedes no, es que esta claro a quien quiere el.....

Sakura entro en el lugar y se comenzó a cambiar.... el uniforme era algo atrevido unos pantaloncitos muy cortos rojos con una franja blanca y una camiseta del mismo color de la franja

Ino la miraba con recelo...... (Tiene los pechos muy grandes pero no importa la frente es lo que la hace ver horrible...esa tonta… ¿que se cree peleando con Sasuke-kun?)

-Heyy… tu frente ancha

Sakura estaba un poco harta de ese día así que ni se digno a mirarla simplemente la ignoro lo que ofendió mucho a la rubia pero antes de que dijera algo un chico algo extraño entro en el lugar tenia unas cejas muy espesas y un cabello negro muy liso con un peinado hacia atrás.

El chico cejas encrespadas se quedo embobado viendo las piernas de Sakura lo que hizo que a la chica se le brotara una venita en la frente y le preguntara bruscamente.

-Óyeme pervertido que te pasa!!

Rock Lee: Discúlpame hermosa doncella pero Kakashi me hizo pasar para llamarlas

Las chicas salieron del lugar y el chico detuvo a Sakura de manera súbita con un movimiento algo exagerado.

Rock Lee: Como te llamas?

Saskura: ¬¬ Sakura...........

Rock Lee puso su pose de chico bueno y se presento muy alarmantemente lo que asusto un poco a la pelirosa...

-SOY ROCK LEE Y ESTOY EN MI ULTIMO AÑO!!!MUCHO GUSTO SAKURA-CHAN!!

Sakura: creo que me tengo que ir mucho gusto…

La pelirosa salio casi corriendo dejando a un Lee con corazones en los ojos.....

Kakashi: Bien bien!! Chicas por acá y chicos por acá!!Haremos una competencia en parejas en estos obstáculos hombres contra mujeres....La primera pareja es....

* * *

BIEN EL PRIMER CAP!!!

Que tal!!!! Como están espero que bien no me maten por dejarlo ahí U-U es que quería que ustedes me ayudaran a continuarlo quiero saber que parejas colocar juntas si les ha gustado el resumen que les di de cada uno y si les gusta que los chicos esten en este escenario tan distinto ^^ díganme sus parejas favoritas y si les gusta como se comportan los de aquí

Dudas, criticas, mejoras, sugerencias todo!!!! Déjenme su Reviews para ver si la continuo o no :D

Saluditos muchos besos!!!


	2. El empate

**_De la loca autora: _**Holaaaaa gracias por todo! Vaya no me esperaba tantos reviews aquí les va el segundo Cap espero que lo disfruten...

_**ACLARACION: Narutito y sus amigos no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo hago...historias...sobre ellos...XDD **_

**El empate**

Kakashi: Bien bien...

Todos esperaban atentos a que Kakashi dijera los nombres que estaba eligiendo en la lista...

El campo estaba un poco humedo y tambien habia mucho barro ya que la mayoria del lugar era tierra lo que hacia que a los chicos no les provocar6a correr y el grupo de Ino protestaran porque se iban a ensuciar...

Kakashi: Bien quiero ver aquí a Shikamaru y a...Hinata...

Hinata se sobresalto mucho ya que estaba muy embelezada viendo a Naruto hablar sobre un videojuego buenisimo que se habia comprado

Shikamaru: Ehhh y que se supone que debemos hacer...?

Kakashi con una gota de sudor inmesa en su frente- Tan despistado como siempre Shikamaru...Tienes que saltar los obstáculos...primero corres, suber las escaleras de ese gran muro te tomas de la cuerda y bajas con ella llegando frente a unos tubos en donde debes atravesarlos arrastandote...sales de ahí estan los cauchos los pasas todos luego debes subirte a el otro muro...saltarlo...y por ultimo atravesar ese pequeño puente sin barandas con tu equilibrio sino te caeras al pequeño lago quien lo haga mas rapido gana...

Todos: Oo¿¿¿?

Kakashi: Bien empiezan ustedes dos

Shikamaru: Vaya pero que problemático es este profesor...

Hinata estaba en frente de un colapso nervioso ya que le daba vergüenza que todos los de su clase la observaran

Los dos se colocaron en posición para correr hasta que Kakashi dijo...

Kakashi:...

Shikamaru: ...

Hinata: ...

Kakashi: Fuera...

Los dos comenzaron a correr Shikamaru era un poco mas rapido asi que se adelanto a subir las escaleras y tomo la cuerda con rapidez bajando por ella Hinata a su lado ya estaba tomando la cuerda para bajar el chico llego a los tubos y comenzo a pasar por debajo de ellos llenadose de barro completamente

Hinata iba casi al mismo tiempo que el y también salio super sucia del lugar

El primero en llegar al "puente" era el ganador ya que era el unico y ultimo obstáculo los anteriores era exactamente para dos personas por lo que se distinguia quien era el primero

Shikamaru con gran dificultad fue el que lego primero y mas exhausto pero llevandose una gran aplauso y bulla de sus amigos ya que habian tomado esta clase como una guerra de sexos hombre contra mujeres

Las chicas apoyaron a Hinata hasta el final y la compadeciron al llegar ya que estaba irreconocible

Hinata: Lo..sien...siento mucho chicas...

Sakura: NO TE PREOCUPES QUE IGUAL VAMOS A GANAR TU LO HICISTES MUY BIEN!

Hinta: Se sonrojo y le dio las gracias a Sakura...

Neji: Hey prima...lo hicistes muy bien

Hinata: Ahh gracias Ne..Neji...

Neji le dedico una profunda mirada y luego se volteo con sus amigos...

Kakashi: Muy bien muy bien...ahora la próxima pareja son...Gaara...e Ino ¬¬

Neji: Estos dos se mataran en el lugar ¬¬

Kiba: mala eleccion...¬¬

Kakashi: ...U-U

Ino: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA GANARE! GANARE! SI!

Ino habia comenzado a hacer unos pasos de porrista lo que perturbo a mas de uno...

Gaara: No seas tan ridicula y colocate para empezar...

Ino: ¬¬ ridiculo tu...

Gaara: lalala siento un mosquito hablandome...

Ino: QUE TE PAA NO SEAS TAN!

Kakashi: Hey hey (decia este con el librito pervetido en sus manos) empiecen

Ino: Como que empecemo yo...

Tenten: Ino Gaara ya salio ¬¬

Ino: Hayyyy!

Ino habia ahogado un gritillo bastante extraño y comenzo a correr como la propia gafa tratando de no ensuciarse...y gritando cosas como "Ohh no mis uñas" "Ohh mi cabello se pondra horrible"

Todos los demas vieron como Gaara casi era invisible de lo rapido que hacia las cosas...y suspiraban al ver como Ino estaba a penas por el segundo obstáculo gritando que estaba muy sucio dentro...

Kakashi: Ganador Gaara...¬¬ Ino sal de ahí ya porfavor

Ino salio muy despelucada y gritando histerica mientras sus amigas del alma (el club de las rubias) la comprendian y ayudaba dandole fuerzas

Sakura reia para sus adentros...y escucho la siguiente pareja...

Kakashi: Tenten...y Neji...

Tenten muy alegre ya que ella era bastante buena en deporte se levanto de inmediato y al saber que era con Neji casi le da un paro cardiaco

Tenten: Suerte...

Neji: Ehh si claro tu igual...

Kakashi: Bien...Empiecen...

Tenten empezo a correr mas rapido que Neji lo que sorprendio a mas de uno... la chica en verdad era muy rapida pero no tenia mucha fuerza para subirse en los obstáculos aunque gracias a la velocidad alcanzaba al guapo de Neji...

Los dos estaban muy a prisa hasta que Neji casi se cae al doblarse la mano intentando subirse a el muro Tenten se paro en seco y fue a ayudarle el chico la miro sorprendido y se dio cuenta de lo linda que era

Neji: Deberias seguir vas a ganar...

Tenten: Como crees te tengo que ayudar!

Neji: No...hazlo...

Tenten: Si tu lo dices

Dicho esto la chica siguió corriendo paso el puente y le dio el primer punto a las chicas...

Kakashi: Vaya muy bien Tenten y tu Neji pásate por la enfermería esa mano no se ve bien

Neji: Hmpp...

Kakashi: Bien ya que no hay mucho tiempo voy a decir la ultima pareja

Naruto: YO YO YO!

Kakashi: Sasuke...

Naruto: Bastardo Sasuke ¬¬

El moreno se fue lentamente a la zona de partida esperando que eligieran a su pareja aunque a el no le importara quien fuera nadie era competencia para el en nada!...

Kakashi: Sakura Haruno...

A Sakura casi se le sale el corazon del susto puesto que estaba viendo como algunos chicos jugaban en el otro lado de la cancha...

Sakura: Hai!

La chica no se habia dado cuenta d quien le habia tocado al verlo rio en tono de suficiencia

Sasuke sin mirarla – Te ries porque vas a perder?...

Sakura: No...me río porque te voy a ganar...

Kakashi dijo fuera y Sakura ya estaba en la cuerda de veras era muy rapida y fuerte pensaba Sasuke...

Sasuke estaba casi a la par no podia creer que fuera tan rapida...(y que tuviera tan grande las...EHHH SASUKE QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!)

Sasuke corria y cuando vio que Sakura estaba a punto de llegar al puente se apresuro y la tomo por la cintura...lo que provoco que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran en el lago que estaba muy frio

Sakura salio del agua no lo podia creer el chico habia echo trampa y lo unico que hacia era reirse

Sakura: Eres idiota o te la das!

Sasuke: Hey bajame el tonito niñita!

Sakura: Yo no bajo nada eres un estupido un mal perdedor un de todo!

Sasuke: Oo Calmate estaba jugando

Sakura muy ofendida agito sus manos y le echo mucho agua en la cara a Sasuke quien no prestaba mucha atención ya que se habia fijado en algo mas interesante Sakura al tener camiseta blanca se le habia transparentado por el agua haciendo que se vieran sus voluptuosas proporciones

A Sasuke casi se le cae la baba y al darse cuenta de lo que hacia miro a otro lado dejo que la chica saliera echando fuego por los ojos

El grupo de las rubias la miraban con intenso odio y murmuraban entre si

Sakura se fue del lugar ya que se congelaba pero sintio unos pasos tras ella al voltearse se dio cuenta que era Naruto

Naruto: Heyy Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Ehh si dime Naruto mira que no estoy muy de humor ¬¬

Naruto se paro quitándose la camisa y dejando ver su formado cuerpo dándole la camisa a Sakura que aun estaba en shock

Sakura: Gracias...

Naruto: No hay de que ese lago debe estar congelado ese baka de Sasuke lo hizo a propósito yo lo vi!¬¬

Sakura: y quien gano?

Naruto: Tu porque el se quedo como bobo en el lago mientras tu salistes jaja eso dijo Kakashi...

Sakura: Ahhmm ya veo...

Naruto: Si quieres te quedas con la camisa yo tengo otras en el vestidor me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana Sakura-Chan

Sakura: Claro Naruto

El chico le dio un calido beso en la mejilla a la chica y se fue corriendo para juntarse con su amigo Kiba y un lleno de barro Shikamaru "XDD"

Tenten: Hey Sakura! Asi te llamas no

Sakura salio de su ensimismado y miro a la chica de cabellos castaños..- Ahhh pues si me llamo asi mucho gusto:D

Tenten: Bien esta de aquí es Hinata y yo Tenten te queríamos decir que lo hicistes muy bien ahí eh!

Sakura: Gracias es que en mi otra escuela yo era capitana de las porristas y tambien jugaba para los equipos de football, voleibol y basketball

Tentn: WOOW! Que no te escuche Ino se pondría muy furiosa jajaja ella cree ser la mejor en todo y la verdad es que hace todo mal

Sakura: Se le nota ¬¬ (Sakura recordo que hace un momento la rubia comenzó a hacer pasos incoherente y muy extraño como "porras")

Hinata: Quisieras ir a mi casa esta noche? Haremos una pijamaza

Sakura: Oo en serio? Me encantaría!

Hinta se alegro mucho al oír eso y le dio el teléfono y su dirección las chicas se dirigieron a los vestidores hablando animadamente

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**En los vestidores masculinos...**

Gaara: Que les parece la chica nueva?

Decia Gaara casi gritando... mientras se enjabonaba todo el cuerpo en las duchas... haciendo que todos en el lugar escucharan

Kiba: TREMENDO TRASERO!PERO TIENE MAS PECHOS QUE TRASERO PENSANDOLO BIEN (Kiba gritaba peor que Gaara)

Algunos asentian al comentario de Kiba aunque Naruto que estaba al lado de la ducha de este no le agradaba mucho

Naruto: Puess...Yo creo que es muy linda e inteligente pienso conocerla mejor y tal vez pase algo entre los dos

Al Sasuke escuchar esto casi se le rompe el cuello por voltear la cara tan bruscamente de una manera le daba rabia lo que había dicho Naruto...

Sasuke termino de bañarse se coloco su toalla y salio a ponerse su ropa... todos los demás hablaban de lo que harían esa noche

Neji llego con una venda en su mano...- Chicos Ino va a hacer una fiesta mañana que tal si vamos...

Gaara: La tonta esa...Bueno la chica hay que admitir que es popular por lo que ira mucha gente yo me apunto...

Sasuke. Claro porque no...

Naruto: Suena genial!

Sasuke: Nadie te ha invitado torpe...

Naruto: Así no les guste yo voy no es así Kiba, Shikamaru?

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros

Naruto: ¬¬/ se supone que tenían que apoyarme

Sasuke: Heyy Naruto de veras piensas cuadrar con la pelirosa

Naruto: Si claro porque no?

Sasuke: Porque yo lo hare primero...

Todos en el lugar se quedaron en silencio era impresionante que Sasuke dijera eso con respecto a una chica

Naruto: No me digas que en verdad te gusta!

Sasuke: No me gusta solo creo que esta bien buena y pienso ganártela a ti

Naruto: Esto no es un juego!

Sasuke: Haces o no la apuesta?

Todos estaban en un silencio absoluto

Naruto: Acepto!

Sasuke: Bien el plazo será hasta diciembre quien logre besarla en la fiesta de Navidad que hagamos aquí o antes de d esa fecha ganara...

Naruto: Y el que no lo haga?

Sasuke: Saldra desnudo caminando en el escenario de los espectáculos de la fiesta

Naruto: Oo ESTAS LOCO!

Sasuke: Porq tan nervioso sabes que vas a perder?

Naruto: No es eso baka sino que me das lastima! Pobre de ti vas a salir desnudo en frente de todos

Sasuke: Eso lo veremos...

Naruto lo vio con odio se coloco su camisa y se fue del lugar dejando al grupo de Sasuke todavía atónitos por la apuesta

Gaara: Estas seguro Sasuke?

Sasuke: Por supuesto que si...

Neji: Esa chica no es como las demás...

Sasuke: Por eso la elegí para la apuesta...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien aquí esta el cap number two! Espero que les haya gustado! Bien tengo algunas preguntillas es que ya tengo muchas parejas en mente como la de SasuSaku (con tropiezos y algunos inconvenientes "Itachi" XDD) ShikaTema!...InoGaara.. **PERO algunos quieren NejiTen otros NejiHina asi que porfa en sus reviews diganme cual prefieren! **Asi que gracias a su decisión vere con quien queda Naruto :D

_**REVIEWS!**_

**nadeshiko-uchiha:** jaja graciass! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado! Pues las descripciones de cada uno tambien me gustaron mucho :D y lo de Sakura queria que fuera una entrada especial jejej sabes que yo igual soy 100 SasuSaku :D Saluditos!

**Tsubasa89:** Graciass y bueno jaja las personalidades creo que fue lo q mas gusto! Eso me hace sentir muy satisfecha! Siguelo y cuidate mucho wapa! Saluditos!

**Kuramasesshou:** Bueno lo de Neji e Hina son primos pero primos lejanos aun no se si seran pareja oficial eso se vera despues! Y ues si le dije liceo XDD gracias amiguis! Un besote cuidate!

**Sccmar: **jajaja pues me alegra que te gustara! Lo de las parejas te prometo que habra Sasu/Saku/Ita eso esta bueno ya en mi mente jejeje el KibaIno no lo creo aunque en este fic se esperan muchos lios amorosos!Cuidate saluditos!

**Cristillyn:** Holaaa! Bueno aquí tienes el 2do cap espero t haya gustado! Y pues a mi también me encanto como esta Sakura en este fic! Salu2!

**Rian Kyou:** Jajaja graciass! Bueno bueno Gaara e Ino es algo loco pero me gusto la idea! Y NejiTen ya veras ;-) Salu2!

**Gabe Logan:** Me alegro q te areciera interesante de veras! Y coincido con tus parejas :D Un beso salu2!

**Hinaru90:** Hola! A mi tambien me encantan los fics de este tipo! Ino es insoportable pero la verdad en el fondo es buena persona XD Saluditos!

**C3LIN4:** HOLAA! La descripción fue en lo que mas me faje asi q me alegro q te gustara! Saluditos!

**Temari-Shikamaru:** jajaj gracias! Y si habra ShikaTema ;-) esta pendiente! Cuidate salu2!

**Franchisan:** Hola! Me gustan tus opciones de pareja sigue la historia ahora es que se pibne mejor ;-)

**Megumi Neji-Hina:** Pues hola! Y no me molesta que sea largo al contrario me gusta leer! Xd YO SI HE QUERIDO VARIAR EL NejiHina es solo una opcion lo tomare como encueta ya que hay muchos NejiTen asi que ya vermenos aunq no t niego que habra algo por ahí Salu2!

**Marion-asakura:** HOLAAAAAAAA jaja si Sasuke es el latin lover del lugar jaja muy bueno el papela para el muchacho no? Salu2!

**13 reviews! Wooow muchisimas graciasss de veras que me animaron a subirlo lo mas rapido que pude un besote! Espero que lo sigan se esperan muchas cosas en este fics por sobre todo lios entre parejas! Please respondan a mi pregunta en los fics para asi decidir con quien queda Hinata si con Neji o con Naruto! Lo hare por votación ;) aunque habran muchos enredos! Tienen que ver jaja**

**Cuídense y mil gracias!**


	3. La pijamada

**La autora: **Holassssssss feliz de subir este cap! Bueno aquí se enteraran de algunas cosas y es el previo a la fiesta de la Ino espero q les guste! Esto se pondra super mejor se los prometo! Acepto criticas en sus reviews asi mejorare o sugerencias asi las complacere sin mas blablabla aquí se los dejo ;)

**La pijamada**

Era ya de tarde y Sakura estaba llegando a su casa un poco apurada

La casa de Sakura era de dos pisos pero modesta no algo para llamar la atención tenia un lindo jardin lleno de muchas flores ya que a su madre le encantaban las flores, y su estilo era muy estadounidense...

Sakura: Mam ya estoy en casa!

Sakery (Madre de Sakura no me pregunten de donde saque el nombre xDD): Hija querida bienvenida! Como te fue hoy en tu primer dia!

Sakura se limito a fruncir el ceño lo que dio a entender a su madre una mujer que se veía bastante joven con cabellos rosados y ojos color café que su hija no estaba del todo contenta así que se limito en dejarla tranquila

Sakura llego a su dormitorio el cual era muy lindo tenia un balcón y era casi todo el decorado color rosado entro en su baño el cual estaba muy bien arreglado Sakura se dio cuenta de que su madre había pasado por ahí...

Después de media hora en la ducha Sakura bajo a pedirle permiso para la pijamada en casa de Hinata

Sakura: Ehh mama...

Sakery: Si hija? (decía la madre mientras picaba algunas verduras)

Sakura: Pues conocí a unas chicas hoy y son muy amables y divertidas incluso me invitaron a una pijamada esta noche crees que pueda ir

Sakery: Vaya ya conoces gente! Eso es bueno Sakurita y lo del permiso por mi esta bien habla con tu papa que esta en la sala el te dará el permiso para poder ir n.n

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa su mama quien siempre la comprendía y apoyaba en todo

Sakura: Gracias mam...

Sakura fue hacia la sala y ahí estaba su padre leyendo el periódico como siempre y alejado en un rincón de la gran sala

Sakura: Ehhh papa...

Al bajar el periódico habia un hombre de no mas de 28 años con unos ojos verdes y un cabello castaño

Riou(lo mismo digo del nombre del padre): Dime hija

Sakura: Pues veras...

Sakura explico todo exagerando un poco en como se sentia con respecto a la mudanza

Riou: Perfecto yo te llevare si quieres

Sakura: La casa queda cerca! A 4 cuadras

Riou: ¬¬

Sakura: Soy rápida!

Riou: ¬¬

Sakura: Bye papi

Sakura tomo su bolso ya arreglado porq se imaginaba que la dejarian irse y sino armaria un berrinche XDD

Esta empezó a caminar viendo los nombres de las calles ya era de noche y la verdad estaba muy nerviosa

Sakura: Donde estoy!Oo

-Hey tu...no son horas para que una chica tan linda como tu este tan sola por estos lugares...

A Sakura casi le da un infarto pero volteo y vislumbro a un chico mayor de cabellos largos negros y ojos muy sensuales

Sakura de repente se sintió hipnotizada

Itachi: Hey!Heyy! estas bien? Oo

Sakura: Ahh claro claro es que...(La chica casi alumbraba en media oscuridad ya que estaba de todos los colores) No encuentro este lugar...

Itachi: Ohh bueno si quieres te acompaño yo se donde queda... mi papa es amigo del dueño de esa casa

Sakura: Ahh ya veo...y como te llamas

Itachi: Itachi Uchiha n.n

Sakura: Sakura Haruno n.n

Los dos sonrieron y siguieron caminando

Itachi: Oye yo te he visto tu eres del instituto no?

Sakura: Jaja cual de tantos?

Itachi: Villa de la Hoja

Sakura: Eso es correcto! (Dice esta con un tono muy gracioso lo que hace que Itachi sonría hermosamente xDD)

Itachi: Bien es aquí la mansión Hyuga cualquiera te lo hubiera dicho son una familia muy poderosa y famosa en esta ciudad y por esta zona mas que todo

Sakura: vaya...ya me doy cuenta...

La pelirosa veía impresionada la gigante mansión frente a ella era verdaderamente espectacular la chica se despidio de Itachi y luego toco el intercomunicador en donde le respondieron en seguida

-Residencia Hyuga en que les podemos servir

Sakura: Buenas noches! Soy Sakura Haruno vengo por Hinata

-...

Sakura ya se empezaba a poner nerviosa cuando las rejas comenzaron a abrirse...

Sakura: Gracias!Oo

La chica iba caminando lentamente viendo cada escultura en los grandes terrenos...era hermoso... llego a una gran puerta y cuando fue a tocar la abrieron antes y apareció el ser de la amargura de Sakura en ese día

Sasuke: Heyy!

Sakura:...

Después de Sasuke salieron varios chicos riéndose... entre ellos Gaara y Neji (El grupo de los "guapos-populares") Todos se quedaron mudos al ver a Sakura ya que se acordaron inmediatamente de la apuesta sin embargo Sasuke comenzó a hablar con tan poca delicadeza que todos pensaron que a este se le había olvidado la apuesta...

Sasuke: Que hace algo como tu en este lugar de tan alta categoría

Sakura: Lo que haga o no haga aquí no es problema tuyo...

Sasuke: Sigues igual de altanera no? Pues déjame decirte que este no es lugar para locas y derrapadas como tu!

Sakura: Locas y derrapadas tus nalgas!(Dicho esto Sakura propicio un fuerte pisotón al moreno)

Todos los presentes se comenzaron a reír escandalosamente del comentario y la acción de la pelirosa que ya había entrado en la mansión... Sasuke estaba muy rojo pero de la ira los chicos entre risas se montaron en una camioneta muy bella conducida por Gaara y se fueron

Sakura estaba echa una fiera sin siquiera darse cuenta de cuando entro a la gran mansión en eso llega una chica muy hermosa rubia y con ojos verdes...

-Hola! Estas aquí por Hinata verdad?

Sakura: Ehh si...

-Hola soy Temari mucho gusto tu debes ser Sakura no?

Sakura: Si como sabes?

Temari: Hinata y Tenten me lo dijeron ademas mi hermano Gaara me contó de ti también

Sakura un poco sonrojada se quedo extrañada

Temari: No es por nada malo solo lo que le hiciste a Sasuke en el campo fue genial

Temari embozaba una gran sonrisa que saco a Sakura de su vergüenza

Las dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta con decorados muy lindos abrieron y estaban Hinata y Tenten viendo la T.V las chicas vieron a Sakura y corrieron a saludarla

Hinata: Que bien que viniste Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Claro! no me lo hubiera perdido ustedes me caen muy bien y eso que a penas las conozco!

Tenten: Eso quiere decir que podremos ser muy amigas!

Temari: Como no! Bueno bueno ahora cosas de chicas a ponernos las pijamas y empezar a hablar de chicos!

Hinata tranco la puerta y le coloco seguro lo que asusto a Sakura un poco parecía que quisieran esconder algo

Hinata: Mi papa es muy estricto si alguien escucha lo que hablamos seguro me castigara u.u

Sakura: VayaOo

Las chicas se cambiaron y empezaron a comer de todo mientras hablaban animadamente

Tenten: Heyy Temari aun babeas por el problemático

Temari se sonrojó violentamente

Tenten: Eso es un si entonces!

Temari le lanzo una almohada a la castaña que casi le vuela la cabeza

Tenten: ¬¬

Hinata: Bien y tu Sakura quien te ha gustado hasta ahora en el insti?

Sakura casi se ahoga con un pedazo de galleta

Sakura: La verdad..es muy pronto pero de parecerme lindo...(Sasuke noooo mas bien lo odio ese engreído, Itachi es lindo pero no se a penas lo he visto hace unos minutitos ...puede ser...) Me ha parecido muy lindo un rubio que estudia con nosotras

A Hinata se le vino la palidez extrema que casi parecía que se iba a desmayar

Sakura: Que pasa Hinata?

Tenten negaba con la cabeza- A Hinata...

Pero no termino porque Hinata le había dado un fuerte golpe en las costillas

Tenten: Bueno este es el día de todas contra Tenten?

Sakura quedo muy extrañada pero siguió como si nada había pasado las chicas empezaron a contar los chismes mas resientes...

Temari: Al parecer Uchiha Itachi esta solterito término con la tonta de Miyao (Chica inventada xDD mas detalles más adelante xDD)

Tenten: Pero como fue!

Temari: El la dejo porque ella le engañaba con otro al parecer Kisame su mejor amigo!

Hinata y Tenten estaban atonitas y decian cosas como ahhh!uhhhhh!woooow!

Mientras que Sakura cada vez entendía menos...

Sakura: Itachi es muy lindo hoy hable con el

Las presentes voltearon a ver a la pelirosa quien se sintió muy acorralada

Temari: Uchiha Itachi el chico mas popular?Ni yo que estudio con el lo trato mucho el se la pasa con mi hermano Kankuro ¬¬

Tenten: Ese pervertido

Temari: Oye es un pervertido pero sigue siendo mi hermano, por lo menos Gaara no es así

Sakura: uhh cierto Gaara es tu hermano!

Temari: Si el es muy popular también... el pelirrojo debes conocerlo...

Sakura: Si claro

Tenten: Gaara, Neji y Sasuke los tres mosqueteros, pero el del medio es el mío!

Hinata: Mi primo! ¬¬

Tenten: Si...que pasa con eso n.nU

Hinata: nada eso solo que lo conoces sabes como es el y aunque no sea un primo muy cercano a mi nos tratamos muy bien desde pequeños...

Tenten: Lo se por eso lo mio es un amor imposible!(Tenten con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos)

Temari: NADA ES IMPOSILE! (La chica se había parado en la cama y había puesto una pose parecida a la de Gai-sensei)

Sakura: Oigan...y Naruto tiene novia?

Hinata estaba viendo a la pelirosa con un poco de celos ya que ella siempre había estado enamorada de Naruto solo que nunca lo demostraba...

Hinata: No (contesto ella muy fríamente cosa que extraño a Sakura ya que Hinata era muy delicada y tierna)

Tenten: Bien bueno creo que es hora de las películas basta de chismes...

Temari: POR CIERTO!

Toda las demás voltearon a verla

Temari: Habrá una fiesta mañana debemos ir a toda costa!

Sakura: De quien es

Temari: De Ino...

Sakura: Ni loca!

Temari: Pero si invitaron a todas incluso mi hermano dijo que fueras

Sakura: Bueno pero no se separen de mi miren que no conozco a nadie u.u

Tenten: Tranquila! Para que están las amigas entonces!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro con una cola miraba una foto sentado en su cama luego la guardo en un cajón y se recostó...

Shikamaru: Aun te amo...Pero tu pareces tan indiferente...Que problemático es el amor no?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino: Y asi fue JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJ! (la rubia hablaba escandalosamente por teléfono) Sasuke quedara impactado conmigo mañana! Tanto que pedirá ser mi novio! JAJAJAJAJAJA...Hola? Heyy!Hola!

Ino se puso histérica rápidamente y comenzó a gritar como loca...

La nana de Ino: Como sus padres la aguantan /u.u

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación y se encontraba con una pelota de béisbol pegándola contra la pared...en eso la puerta se abre lentamente

Sasuke: Te he dicho mil veces que no pases sin permiso...

Itachi: Ehh lo siento es que deje unos Cd´s de música aquí...

Sasuke: Hmpp...

Itachi: Heyy hermanito hay una chica nueva en tu salón no? Hoy me la encontré

Sasuke: Si y que...

Itachi: esta guapa crees que...tenga novio

Sasuke: NO LO SE NI ME IMPORTA

Itachi: Hayy pero que geniooo eres un amargado!

Itachi tranco la puerta muy duro y Sasuke miro el lugar unos minutos... Para después acostarse un poco confundido por la pregunta de su hermano mayor...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto: Pues si papa que te parece!

Naruto se dirigió hacia un rubio espectacular con ojos azul claros y una mirada encantadora...

Yondaime (Que tal! xDD): PUES ME PARECE ESTUPIDO Y A LA VEZ MUY DIVERTIDO

Naruto: Pero yo ganare Sakura no es cualquier chica me di cuenta al verla a los ojos Sasuke solo piensa en otra cosa ...

Yondaime: Típico en Sasuke siempre haciendo las cosas a lo loco...Hey hijo solo ten cuidado además que sabes tu si el amor de tu vida lo tienes al frente y no te has dado cuenta?

Naruto: Ehh Oo¿?

Yondaime dio una risita y luego despeino el rubio cabello de su hijo- Hasta mañana Naruto...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien aquí esta el 3er Cap este es mas informativo xDD (CHISME CHISME!) Bien espero que les haya gustado! No se pierdan el que viene! Va a estar buenísimo ya que sera la fiesta ;)...quienes se besaran!quienes seran los que manden en la pista! Quien se va a emborrachar! La pareja que se acercara! Todo eso :D espero que sigan la historia esto a penas empieza! Graciass por sus reviews bueno de acuerdo con la encuesta que hice bueno la mayoria fue taratatannnnn...NejiTen NaruHina y bueno asi sera! Pero claro estas parejas tendran sus romances con otras! Pero al final quedaran espero que les guste!

**Reviews: **

Disculpenme si no se vieron algunas respuesta de los reviews de cap anterior es que no se que paso Oo pero ya lo arregle :D

**Sccmar:** Me alegro de que te guste! Y Pues a mi tambien me encanta el Sasu/Saku/Ita jaja espero que sigas la historia!Saluditos!

**HarunoSakura91:** Bueno graciass por tu review y me alegro de que leas la historia! Siguela que esto a penas se pone bueno xDD Cuidate!

**Temari-Shikamaru: **Bueno el ShikaTema si que viene con tropiezos pero viene! Salu2!

**Sakurasasuke: **jajaja bueno si quería darle la vuelta a la historia además Sasuke al principio solo quiere ganar la apuesta ver lo que pasa luego :P cuídate amiga!

**Franchisan: **Pues muchisimas graciass! Y gracias por tu opinión! Cuídate y saluditos!

**Kuramasesshou: **Me algro que te adelantes en el anime! Y gracias amiguis! Bueno jajaja yo tambien quisiera estar en esas duchas (ejem porfavor Idmary COMPOSTURA! xDD) Saluditos compatriota!

**Saita: **Me alegro q no te arrepintieras no sabes lo feliz q me haces jajaja y todoslos que me han mandado Reviews! xDD a mi tambien me mata el SasuSaku! Proxy si te gusta tengo otros fics muy buenos de ellos claro que son de un rango mayor ;) Saluditos!

**marion-asakura: **hola! Y gracias! Bueno jajaj la apuesta sera bueniima ya vras!;-) Salu2!

**nadeshiko-uchiha: jaja **HOLA! Bueno esta oendiente porque siempre subo los cap con frecuencia! Me alegra quye te guste de veras y lo de la apuesta tambien me emociona! Siguela que se va a poner rebuena! Cuidate! Saluditos!

**GRACIAS! GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!**

**GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!**

**GRACIAS! De veras les agradezco todos sus reviews me emociona y me hacen apurarme en los cap ademas me inspiran n.n un besote! Y Por cierto si quieren algo para distraerse mientras subo el proximo xDD(publicidad) tengo otros dos fics de SasuSaku y otras parejas! Uno esta casi terminado y el otro esta comenzando igual que este ahh y un songfic de SasuSaku (fanatik de esta pareja) en las historias tambien hay otras parejas ;-) espero que les guste las kelo bye! **


	4. Cap 4

**La fiesta de Ino de principio a fin**

Las chicas se pararon con mucha pereza...Pero debian hacerlo ya que tenian clase muy temprano...

Sakura dio un gran bostezo y fue directo al baño para ser la primera en bañarse las otras tuvieron que expandirse por los otros baños de la gran casa para asi movilizar un poco la cosa...

Sakura se coloco su muy linda falda gris, se coloco su camisa blanca y encima su chaleco gris y como siempre dejando el cuello de la camisa blanca por encima del chaleco...

Sakura: Bien chicas ya estoy lista!! Vamonos!!

Temari: Estas loca no me he maquillado!!

Tenten: Ni siquiera me he peinado!!!!

Sakura:¬¬

Hinata: Bueno yo...yo esperare abajo...si quieren desayunar...

Temari: Hey Hinata ven para pintarte un poco a ver si conquistas a tu galán

Al decir esto Hinata se sonrojo violentamente y decidió dejar actuar a Temari

Tenten: Hey Sakura tu también deberias y peinarte mira que eres muy descuidada y tu cabello es muy lindo

Sakura: Gracias jejejeje bueno es que como lo tengo corto no me trae mucho problemas asi que...

Sakura tomo el peine se lo paso y rápidamente su cabello tomo forma y dejo su rebeldía

Sakura: Lista:D

Tenten: Que rápida...bien aquí estamos listas...

Temari: Aquí también!! Hinata a que esta lindisima!!

Hinata tenia sus labios con un brillo y el cabello con un lindo detalle y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas asi que habia quedado muy linda

Sakura: Estas lindisima!!! Y esta noche quedaras mejor!!!

Hinata: n.nU jejejeje...

Tenten: Vamonos!!!!!

Las chicas salieron del lugar y se fueron corriendo hasta el instituto que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí...En el camino llego un rubio muy apurado

Naruto: Heyy Sakura-chan!!!

Sakura: Hola Naruto

La pelirosa se habia sonrojado un poco al ver a el lindo rubio mirándola tan profundamente...Hinata sin embargo estaba muy triste y brava tanto que hizo como si su mochila se había caído pero parecía mas a un intento de asesinato en contra de Naruto a quien le cayo la mochila en la cabeza

Naruto: Ohh Hinata aquí esta tu mo...mochila..(No me habia fijado de lo linda que esta hoy) Como estas Hinata!!

Hinata: Ohh muy bien Naruto-kun...

Sakura ignoro esto y siguieron conversando hasta llegar al liceo en la puerta estaba la directora Tsunade que era llamada las buenotas Tsunade

Naruto: Heyy vieja!!!

Tsunade le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza al rubio haciendo que este quedara con un gran chichón...

Naruto: Bien hoy es el día todos péguenle a Naruto ¬¬

Sasuke: En realidad ese día debería hacerse mas seguido...Naruto dobe...

Naruto: Ohhh miren quien llego el chico más presumido y egocéntrico del insti!!! Con su grupo de tontos y tontas sin cerebro

En eso Ino quien tenía un espejo en la mano peinándose volteo y lo miro despectivamente

Ino: Estas diciendo que no tengo cerebro!!!

Naruto: Ehh...si...

Ino puso una cara de ofendida única pero cuando iba a protestar dejo sus gritillos de horror para otra causa

Ino: No puede serr!!!!!! Se me partió una uña!!!!

Sus amigas corrieron a verla y rápidamente comenzaron a sacar sus utensilios de belleza

Naruto: Oo ven lo que digo...

Gaara: Eso es lo único que comparto con Naruto Ino no tiene cerebro...

Ino. Tu te callas estupido!!!!

Gaara: Te lo repito una y mil veces cállame tu!!!

En eso comienzan a discutir hasta que llega un profesor que si inspira respeto (El unico XD)

Sarutobi: Bien bien que tenemos aquí ehh??...

Ino: Bueno es que...nosotros...

Gaara: Discutíamos sobre unas batallas de Historia sobre fechas y eso...

Sarutobi: Si claro...Bien regresen a clase chicos...

Todos obedecieron y entraron a clase de Física

Naruto se sentó delante de Sakura y Sasuke detrás lo que molesto mucho a Ino...

Sakura: Disculpa pero me estas molestando con tus pies

Sasuke: Lo siento soy muy alto asi que coloco los pies dentro de tu pupitre (escritorio, etc :P)

Sakura estaba al colmo de la paciencia asi que respiro hondo e ignoro o trato de ignorar a Sasuke en el resto de la clase...Naruto sin embargo se habia olvidado completamente de Sakura y de la apuesta solo veia a Hinata...Hasta que la profesora esta vez Anko pego con lo que parecia un periódico en el escritorio de Naruto y lo sobresalto

Anko: Naruto resuelve el ejercicio puesto en la pizarra!! Inmediatamente!!!

Naruto: n.nU pero profe es que yo...

Anko: Ahora...(Anko decia esto con cara de maniática salida de la cárcel lo que hizo que Naruto de un brinco ya estuviera en la pizarra)

Naruto comenzó a tratar de hacer funcionar su cerebro y recordó algo de lo que su padre le habia explicado...

Naruto: Si tengo como distancia 8,5 m...

Anko: Señorita Haruno puede ayudar al Uzumaki!!!

Sakura quien estaba haciendo dibujitos en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno asintió y se dirigió a la pizarra junto a Naruto quien le sonrió en son de coqueteo así que Sakura deicidio coquetear tambien...

Sakura toco la tiza al mismo tiempo que Naruto y los dos se sonrojaron los de la clase habian notado las miradas de estos dos y Kiba hizo un comentario que no agrado a muchos

Kiba: Uhhh la chica nueva y Naruto tienen algo escondido...

Sasuke volteo la cabeza bruscamente y miro con odio intenso a Kiba quien casi se desmaya al sentir esa mirada de intenso odio.,...

Mientras que Hinata habia roto por la mitad el lápiz que tenia en la mano lo que hizo que Tenten le diera un poco de miedo al ver la cara de su "dulce" amiga...

Sakura y Naruto dejaron las cosas hasta ahí y decidieron apurarse en el ejercicio que terminaron rapidamente los dos se sentaron y Anko escribio otros ejercicios en la pizarra para que lo practicaran en sus casas todos salieron al sonido de la campana...

Sasuke: Heyy nueva un momento!!

Sakura volteo a ver al moreno y dio un suspiro de resignación

Sakura: Que quieres...

Sasuke: Bien es que hoy hay una fiesta en la casa de Ino quieres venir?

Sakura: Ya lo sabia y si voy pero no contigo...

Sasuke: Me dices que no quieres ir conmigo?

Sakura: Asi es asi que si me disculpas...

Pero al Sakura voltearse Sasuke la tomo por el brazo y la atrajo hacia el haciendo que quedaran muy juntos . Sakura sintió un vuelco en su estomago no muy normal hace tiempo que no sentía eso por alguien...Sasuke tambien sintio algo al ver tan de cerca los ojos d la chica y no era lo comun que sentia por las demas era algo diferente

Sakura: Eres un salvaje me lastimas!!!!

Sasuke: Estas asustada de mi? (Sasuke decia esto con una sonrisita y acercándose cada vez mas a Sakura)

Sakura: Por supuesto que no estupido!!! Sueltame!!!

Sakura despues de tanto forcejeo se solto del Uchiha quien siguió mirandola

Sasuke: Igual no te habia invitado a que fueras conmigo solo te preguntaba si ibas...El ir conmigo a esa fiesta es un honor chiquilla

Sakura: Honor para el grupo de tontas que te persiguen no seas creído!!

Sakura le grito esto y se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca nuevamente...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la clase del ultimo año en el instituto Temari hablaba con un grupo de chicas y estaban muy animadas...

Temari: Entonces me dijo eso pueden creerlo creo que ire con el a la fiesta de hoy!

Shikamaru: Ehh Temari que tal podemos hablar un momento?

Las chicas que estaban con Temari empezaron a hablar entre ella y hacerle muecas a Temari simulando un beso...

Temari estaba muy emocionada pero no lo demostraba desde que Shikamaru termino con ella por ser demasiado "problemática" Temari lo trataba indiferente aunque en el fondo lo seguia queriendo

Temari: Que te pasa Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Bueno hoy hay una fiesta

Temari: Lo se

Shikamaru: Quieres ir conmigo?

Temari: 'IR CON EL!!' No Shikamaru no puedo ademas tengo pareja ya...

Shikamaru: Ohhh ya veo...'VOY A MATAR AL MALNACIDO QUE IRA CON **MI **TEMARI!!'

Temari: Nos vemos...

Temari se volteo pero Shikamaru la sujeto por los hombros y la acerco hacia el dandole un beso...Temari lo empujo y le dio una cachetada

Temari: OYEME QUE TE PASA!!! QUE TE CREES PRIMERO TERMINAS CONMIGO Y DESPUES ME BESAS CUANDO TE DA LA GANA!!! ' HAYY PERO QUE RICO!!!!'

Shikamaru: Lo siento Temari pero...yo aun te quiero...y...queria probar tus labios...

Temari estaba mas roja que un tomate casi explotaba pero no sabia si de la rabia o la felicidad...Simplemente bufo y se fue de ahí en eso llega su hermano Gaara con una cara de odio intenso hacia Shikamaru

Gaara: Te acercas de nuevo a mi hermanita y te la veras conmigo chico problemático

Shikmamaru: Oye Gaara no te tengo miedo no me importaría pelear con mil personas por ella...

Gaara: lo que sea...

El pelirrojo busco en el salon del ultimo año a su hermano Kankuro quien le pico un ojo a Shikamaru en son de complicidad ya que a Kankuro le caia bien Shikamaru...hecho esto se fue con su hermano menor...

"Kankuro ya no tenia las rayas moradas en su cara ahora era un chico normal se parecía mucho a Gaara sin esas cosas y sin su fea vestimenta :P solo que con el cabello castaño"

Shikamaru se quedo ahí y solo penso en algo muy comun en el pero muy cierto...- Porque todo es tan problemático?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi iba por los pasillos y al estar distraido viendo por encima de su hombro lo que parecia el entrenamiento de football en la cancha tropezó con un cuerpo mas pequeño pero que ya conocia

Itachi: Sakura?

Sakura: Hola Itachi!

Itachi: Disculpa venia distraído... (Este dice esto con un deje de tristeza viendo el campo de football)

Sakura: Pasa algo?

Itachi: Bueno es algo que a lo mejor no quieras escuchar te aburrirías...

Sakura: Que dices!!! Vamos a sentarnos aquí y me cuentas que si en algo soy buena es en escuchar!

Itachi: Bien...n.n

Los dos se sientan en un banco que habia en el pasillo de los salones...

Itachi: El año pasado yo era el capitan del equipo de football, el football era mi pasion desde pequeño, pero...en un partido de los intercolegiales me fracture la pierna una lesión por la cual me prohibieron jugar football...Por esa razon siempre he añorado

volver al campo y saber que mi hermano es uno de los mejores jugadores ahora me causa un poco de celos, se que suena feo de alguna manera me alegro pero quisiera estar tambien como el...

Sakura lo veia intensamente fijándose en cada palabra que articulaba el moreno hasta que este sonrió y saco de su ensimismado a Sakura

Sakura: Que pasa?

Itachi: Eres demasiado linda...

Sakura enrojeció al instante cosa que fue muy obvia ya que Itachi se dio cuenta...

Itachi: Gracias por escucharme no a muchas personas les cuento mi preocupación...

Sakura: Siempre estare aquí cuando me necesites!

Sakura sonrie y abraza de una manera calida a Itachi...

Sakura: Nos vemos Itachi tengo clase de Quimica!!

Itachi: Vas esta noche no?

Sakura: Si!

Itachi: Nos veremos ahí...

El moreno se para de la silla y ve alejarse a la pelirosa pero alguien le llega por detrás...

Itachi: Miyao que quieres...

Miyao era una chica de piel blanca con el cabello por la cintura de un color negro azulado y ojos azules era verdaderamente muy hermosa...

Miyao: Hayy Itachi no me hables tan bruscamente...simplemente no pude evitar ver como mirabas a esa chiquilla

Itachi: Ahora no puedo mirar a otras mujeres?

Miyao: no es eso..solo q me da un poco de celos...

Itachi: Vaya sientes celos por mi después que me engañas, terminas conmigo y me dejas por mi mejor amigo eres muy extraña Miyao

Miyao empieza a acercarse al chico lentamente y sensualmente hasta acorralarlo contra la pared y darle un beso

Mayao: No los extrañabas??

Itachi: Solo un poco...Ahora tengo clases Miyao sueltame

Miyao: No vemos esta noche mi lindo Uchiha...

Itachi se la quita de encima y deja a la morena en el pasillo...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke: Podrías apurarte!!!!!

Itachi: Ya ya no ves que no encuentro mi camisa favorita!!!

Itachi iba sin camisa por toda la casa buscándola como loco!

Sasuke: Si quieres te presto una ya somos de la misma talla hermanito ya te alcance

Itachi: No me gusta tu estilo de chulito prefiero algo casual...

Sasuke: Como quieras Itachi te espero en el carro

Itachi: Heyy yo manejo

Sasuke: Te tardas mucho era el primero que llegara a la camioneta y por lo que veo soy yo

Madre Uchiha: Itachi mi niño aquí esta tu camisa!!

Itachi: Gracias mama un beso nos vemos!!

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa...Se montaron en la camioneta y salieron a toda prisa eran las 10 de la noche un poco tarde pero en la fiesta lo bueno empieza a esa hora...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino estaba un poco amotinada ya que empezaba a llegar gente que ni ella habia visto nunca en su vida...

Ino: Menos mal que mis padres no vienen sino hasta dos semanas...

Ino estaba vestida con un pantalones morados muy pegados sexy y un top del mismo color junto a un moño que le resaltaba su larga cabellera rubia...

En la fiesta ya habían varias personas...El grupo de amigas de Ino (No pueden faltar) Todas vestida casi igual que Ino solo que con diferentes colores...

Estaba Kiba junto a Shikamaru hablando cosas de "chicos"

Al otro lado estaba Temari con Kankuro su hermano y tambien Gaara pero este tenia sus ojos fijos en alguien...

El resto de las personas era desconocidas Oo

En eso suena la puerta, Ino corre a abrirla y casi muere al ver quien estaba

Ino: SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino abraza a Sasuke y le planta un beso en la boca al moreno quien se la quita casi al instante y ve si alguien los vio...Por sorpresa solo Itachi que estaba detrás del menor de los Uchiha que estaba aguantando una gran carcajada

Sasuke: Ni una sola palabra ¬¬

Itachi: Ok...por ahora

Itachi se fue junto a Kankuro...

Sasuke sin embargo buscaba a alguien con mucha impaciencia

Ino: Pasa algo Sasuke-kun??

Sasuke: No nada...voy a tomar algo

Ino: Te acompaño

Sasuke: Lo que sea...

Ya eran las 11 y habia llegado mas gente la música ya estaba mas animada y la gente bailaba en el centro de la gran casa con mas animos

Algunos estaban subiditos de tono...Otros hablaban animadamente y otros lo que hacían era besarse...

Ino estaba muy cerca de Sasuke quien la miraba con cara de "vete de aquí" y seguia tomando su botella de smirnoff

Naruto habia llegado y decidió irse junto a kiba y Shikamaru

Naruto hablaba animadamente con Kiba sobre autos, mientras que Shikamaru miraba con odio al chico que bailaba con Temari ya que los dos estaban muy cerca y reian a menudo...

Sasuke seguia sentado al lado de Ino hasta que alguien le borro la mente y hizo que todo se fuera alrededor y quedara solo esa persona entrando a la casa habia llegado Sakura estaba vestida con una minifalda blanca y una camisa sin mangas rosada muy pegada junto a unas sandalias rosadas muy lindas

Sasuke se paro de inmediato lo que asusto mucho a Ino quien estaba muy embobada viéndolo de cerca

Sasuke iba directo a la pelirosa pero su mente lo paro

Sasuke: ' QUE HACES TONTO NO TE DEJES LLEVAR POR LOS DESEOS MASCULINOS!!! ' cierto...

Sasuke se volteo y se dirigió al baño

Sakura habia llegado con Hinata y Tenten las tres estaban muy sexys y lindas Hinata vestida muy provocativa con un vestidito azul muy corto mientras que Tenten que era mas alta lucia unas botas negras con un conjunto de falda y blusa verdes...

Las tres entraron y captaron la mirada de muchos de los presentes...

Sakura: Bien chicas a divertirnos

Naruto llego a donde estan las tres chicas pero no sabia si mirar a Hinata o a Sakura asi que decidió saludar a la tres y retirarse hacia el lugar donde estaba el licor...

Mientras que Itachi hablaba muy animadamente con Kankuro llego una pelirosa muy alegre saludando a Itachi quien se quedo casi con la baba corriéndole por la boca

Itachi: Ohh Hola Sakura!! Estas simplemente tu...de veras que tu...estas...yo creo..que

Sakura: ¿¿??

Kankuro: El dices que estas hermosa...mucho gusto Kankuro ahora los dejo que me he pillado a una belleza

Sakura un poco sonrojada miro el piso y luego subió la mirada hasta Itachi...

Sakura: Bueno yo...creo que voy con mis amigas nos vemos ahora...

Itachi: Claro...

Inner-Sakura: ERES ESTUPIDA O QUE DEJANDO ESE BOMBON SOLO AHÍ!!!!

Sakura: Que te pasa el es mi amigo a mi me gusta Naruto...creo...Oo ves como me confundes

Inner-Sakura: TU ME CONFUNDES A MI YO SOY TU VERDADERA TU!! ASI QUE!!

Sakura: Que te calles!!!

Sasuke: A parte de altanera hablas sola...

Sakura: Lo que me faltaba!!!

Sasuke: Te dije que nos veríamos esta noche

Sakura: Si pero tenia la esperanza que no pasara

En eso empieza una musica que a Sakura le encantaba y deseaba bailarla pero no con el!!!

Sasuke: Me gusta esa cancion bailamos?

Sakura: Ohhh el gran Sasuke me pide a mi la chica que el mas molesta y mas insulta para bailar!!! Pues no yo no quiero

Sakura le da la espalda y lo deja ahí pero Sasuke la toma por la mano y la acerca hacia el.

Sasuke: Sabes que si así que vamos a bailar...

Sasuke se la lleva al centro de la pista y pega su cuerpo a el de ella y Sakura no puede resistirse mas el esta junto a Sasuke le hacia sentirse bien de alguna manera...Y empezaron a bailar la canción

Los dos estaban muy sincronizados y bailaban muy bien pero alguien los miraba extrañamente muy celoso y decidio ir hacia donde estaban el moreno y la pelirosa...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**De la autora: **_Hola!! Bueno espero que les guste esta historia y las otras mias!! Me alegro que la sigan!! Y bueno tengo muchas cosas en mente y son rebuenas!!! No se la pierdan!!!

_**Aclaro: **_Naruto y sus personajes no son mios pero...como lo he dicho antes me secuestro a Sasuke!!! XD

_**Para que me sigan**_

_**000000000000000 **_**Cambio de escena**

""_**Mis intervenciones**_

''_** Pensamientos de ellos**_

**El despues...**

En la fiestas las cosas se estaban calentando Tenten estaba tomando ponche en un mueble muy grande en donde habían muchos de su salon que conversaban muy animadamente

Kankuro: Ehh hola tu eres Tenten no? Estudias con mi hermano

Tenten: Si...

Kankuro: Mucho gusto soy Kankuro debo decirte que eres verdaderamente muy hermosa

Tenten: Ohh gracias

Kankuro: Quieres bailar?

Tenten: ' INVENTATE ALGO!!' Lo siento pero es que no se bailar ' YO QUIERO BAILAR CON NEJI!!!'

Kankuro: Ohh bueno esta bien

El chico se retira pero a los dos minutos ya estaba bailando con 5 chicas alrededor

Tenten: T.T// que rápido lo supero...

En eso Tenten se va a servir un poco mas de ponche y ve que cerca de ahí estaba Neji cuando iba hacia el tropezó y le lanzo el bazo de ponche en toda la camisa a el Hyuga

Neji: HEYYY ERES TORPE O...

Tenten: ...

Neji: Lo siento pensé que eras uno de esos borrachos estas bien??

Tenten: Si oye disculpa yo...

Neji: No te preocupes Tenten...

Los dos se quedan un minuto mirandose fijamente cuando alguien los interrumpe alguien que estaba un poco pasadita de copas...

Hinata: buenas como estan por aquiii...e..es. que yo hip...estaba osea...digo quieres bailar primito?

Neji se sonrojo muy notablemente incluso para la "oscuridad" que habia en el lugar

Neji: Claro Hinata Tenten me sostienes esto??

Neji le da el ponche que tenia en la mano a Tenten quien lo acepta fingiendo demasiado una sonrisa que parecía mas bien una mueca muy extraña

Tenten: ¬¬ Hinata no es asi...que tramara con Neji...Mejor los veo de cerca!

Tenten: HEYY LEE!! Quieres bailar?

Lee: Ohhh Tenten mi antigua compañera de estudios la que siempre me acompañaba en mis aventuras la que...

Tenten: SISISISI la misma!!! Vamos!!!

Tenten toma a un Lee muy eufórico y lo arrastra hasta la pista donde el comienza a bailar al estilo de los 80...Tenten ni lo mira ya que estaba volteando la cabeza a tal manera que parecía que se le iba a desprender...

_Muy cerca de ahí..._

Neji: Hinata no deberías tomar mas tu...

Hinata: shhhhhh no digas nada mi lindo primito solo déjate llevar

Hinata tomo el cuerpo de Neji y empezó a bailar bajando y pegando los dos cuerpos Neji no podía estar mas rojo casi se le confundía con otra de las luces que hacia parecer la casa de Ino como una disco...

Neji: Hinata tu...

Pero el chico no pudo hacer mas ya que Hinata le había plantado un beso

Tenten se desmayo en el medio de la pista y Rock Lee se dio cuenta casi 5 minutos después ya que estaba haciendo su "paso criminal" que era un salto con un grito y moviendo las manos como egipcio "XD imagínenselo"

Naruto que veia la cosa de lejos se le cayó la botella de smirnoff de las manos y cayo en todos los pies de Kiba quien le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo entrar en razón al rubio

Kiba: Que pasa baka!!!

Naruto solo subió la mano para señalar en la pista a Neji y a Hinata quienes se besaban Neji con los ojos abiertos muy sorprendido y la Hyuga con los ojos cerrado que parecia que mas bien estuviera durmiendo...

Kiba: OHHH PERO QUE BETA!!! "Beta en mi lenguaje XD es como el chisme mas candente XD sigamos..."

Naruto: Pero son primos!!! No puede ser los voy a separar!!!

Shikamaru: Naruto no seas problemático si ellos se quieren besar que lo hagan además que te pasa estas celoso?

Naruto: Ja! Celoso yo! Ja! No! Como crees a mi me gusta Sakura JA!

Shikamaru: ¬¬ ya cálmate entendimos el concepto...

Kiba: Dices que te gusta Sakura?

Naruto. Si porque?

Kiba: Pues creo que la apuesta que hiciste te la van ganando...

Naruto: QUE DICES!!

Kiba: Mira en la pista...

Al Naruto voltear vio que Sakura y Sasuke bailaban muy pegados y se meneaban muy bien... con deseo...Sasuke tomaba las caderas de la pelirosa y la chica meneaba las mismas sin parar

Naruto: Bastardo...Bueno igual...Sakura no le gusta el...

Shikamaru: Si...claro...

Naruto: ¬¬ que insinúas...

Shikamaru: Nada nada...aqui hablando solo...Bueno señores me retiro voy al baño

Kiba: Yo voy a buscar un poco mas de smirnoff **"**para los q no sepan aunq no creo XD smirnoff es la mejor bebida alcoholica XD vodka pero super rica :P sigamos :P**"**

Naruto: Yo...me quedo aquí...

Kiba: Como quieras...

_**En la pista de baile...**_

Sakura: Sasuke voy a tomar algo...

Sasuke: No Sakura no pares...

Sakura: Claro que si estoy cansada!!

Sasuke: No lo hagas!!! Me vas a dejar mal aquí!!

Sakura: Si!

Sakura se va dejando a Sasuke en el medio de la pista y con algunos conocidos riéndose de el... cuando el moreno va a perseguir a la pelirosa ve que esta ya estaba con nada mas y nada menos que su hermano...

Sasuke: Bueno que hace este con ella!!

Ino: Hola Sasuke-kun!!!

Sasuke: Ehh hola Ino...

Ino: No me digas que estas bravito ehh??

Sasuke: Algo...

Ino: Ya veo...y que tal si mejoramos eso...

Sasuke: Ahora no Ino discúlpame pero tengo que hacer algo...

Sasuke se va y deja a Ino sola...y echando chispas...

Ino: Bueno casi lo tengo por lo menos no me salio con ninguna patada!!

Gaara: Huuuyy se me volvió loca la chica hablando solita y todo

Ino: Bueno pero que haces aquí andaaa con tus amiguitas mira que te vi muy contento con ellas claro como son un año mas crees que son mejores no!!

Gaara: Claro me gusta que las mujeres sean mas maduras que yo asi me enseñan...

Ino: Eres un puerco!!!

Cuando Ino lo iba a empujar Gaara tomo la mano de la rubia atrayéndola hacia el y dejado nariz con nariz

Gaara: Y aparte de loca...celosa...

Ino: Ja!! Quisieras tu!!!

Ino empujo al pelirrojo y lo dejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji: Hinata esto no esta bien!!! **'**Si estuvieras en una buena condición a lo mejor pero no ebria ¬¬**'**

Hinata: Es cierto además yo amo es a Naruto-kun

Neji: ¿NANI?

En ese instante el dichoso Naruto paso al lado de ellos

Hinata: Naruto-Kun!!!!

Naruto: Eh?¿ Hinata!! Hola pensé que tu...

Hinata corre y abraza el buen formado cuerpo del rubio el cual se sonrojo un poco al sentir el roce.

Naruto: Neji creo que será mejor que la lleves a su casa...

Neji: Si pero...hazlo tu...Yo no me pienso ir

Naruto: Pero...Bueno esta bien lo haré...

Neji: **'**ERA PARA QUE DIJERA QUE NO!! **'** ok...Neji se fue entre ofendido y enfadado y se perdió como un rayo entre la gente mientras que Naruto cargo a Hinata que ya estaba medio dormida y sale de la casa...

Naruto: Que tomaste mujer!!!

Hinata: De todo un poco

Hinata comienza a reír como loca y Naruto se asusta un poco ya que estaba acostumbrado a ver a la dulce Hinata...

Naruto: Menuda casa la tuya eh!!

Ya habían llegado porque la casa de Hinata estaba solo a dos cuadras de la casa de Ino

Naruto toca el intercomunicador y dice que esta con Hinata. Las puertas se abren y lo primero que ve es a un gran hombre con cara seria y profunda al igual que sus ojos...El señor tiene dos grandes perros a su lado y Naruto traga un poco de saliva

Naruto: Ehh buenas noches señor Hyuga yo...

Hiashi: Cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija

Naruto: Vaya!!!! No señor yo simplemente

Hiashi: Entra...

Naruto: ¿Disculpe?….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino se habia puesto en el lugar donde estaba el sonido paró la música haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran

Ino: Hola bueno primero que nada gracias por venir a mi fiesta!!! Y espero que la sigan pasando bien!!!

Un chico se para en una mesa gritando – INO TE AMOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Ino puso una cara de "que caso tiene"

El grupo de Ino gritaron emocionadas y comenzaron a hacer porras

Ino: whatever que siga la fiesta!

Todos dieron un grito de aprobación y siguieron en lo suyo...

Sasuke hablaba con Neji quien estaba muy consternado

Neji: Bien entonces que te pasa!

Sasuke: Bueno es que quiero besar a Sakura, para ganar la apuesta de una vez pero la chica es muy fuerte no se deja si quiera robar uno!!

Neji: Te dije que seria difícil es el destino...

Sasuke: no empieces...

Neji: Pero si es la verdad, solo te digo ten cuidado puedes salir enamorado...

Sasuke: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA UCHIHA SASUKE NUNCA SE ENAMORA!!!

Neji: que presumido no cambias

Sasuke veía desde su sitio que su hermano Itachi hablaba muy sonriente con Sakura los dos reían a carcajada e intercambiaban miradas de complicidad lo que hacia que Sasuke se pusiera un poco incomodo...

Sasuke: Bien no se que pasa...

Neji: Que brother estas loco o que mosca te pico ahora

Sasuke: Olvidalo

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana y no quedaba mucha gente Tenten se había quedado dormida en las cornetas...

Neji estaba ya demasiado ebrio y Gaara hablaba cosas como "VAYA QUE LINDA LA MAÑANITA!!!" o "PORQUE ME PERSIGUEN ESTOS DUENDECILLOS" !!!

Ino estaba sentada hablando con sus amigas y completamente normal...hasta que empezó a correr a todo el mundo de la fiesta...

Sakura e Itachi se fueron juntos lo que molesto mucho a Sasuke y a Miyao que se habia quedado toda la noche mirando desde una esquina a Itachi...

Shikamaru había convencido a Temari que se fuera con el ya que Kankuro llevaba con unos amigos a Gaara que no podía ni con su alma y el acompañante de Temari estaba haciendo un desnudo en el centro de la sala... Temari sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo del lugar con Shikamaru

Kiba...se encontró con unas chicas mayores que el y decidió irse con ellas...

Sasuke se apresuro a la salida de la casa para alcanzar a Sakura e Itachi

Sasuke: Ehh Itachi!!!

Itachi: Que pasa hermanito!!??

Sasuke: ¬¬ me llevo la camioneta?

Itachi: Si anda que voy a acompañar a Sakura a su casa

Sasuke: BIEN!

Sasuke tomo las llaves y se monto bruscamente en la camioneta arrancando como un rayo del lugar

Itachi: Es muy temperamental

Sakura rió y los dos siguieron caminando hasta la casa de la pelirosa...

Sakura: Bien ya llegamos

Itachi: Linda casa

Sakura: Gracias...

En eso Sakura se acordó de algo

Sakura: TENTEN!!!

Itachi: Tu amiga? La de cabellos castaños?

Sakura: Si! Me olvide de ella y de Hinata!!

Itachi: Tranquila creo que vi a Tenten irse con el Hyuga y a Hinata se la llevo Naruto

Sakura: ¬¬Naruto?

Itachi: Si el rubio gracioso

Sakura: Ya veo...

Itachi: Pasa algo?

Sakura: No nada!! Bueno nos vemos

Sakura le iba a dar un beso a Itachi en la mejilla cuando el moreno volteo la cara dándole un beso en los labios

Sakura se quito rápidamente y se puso muy roja

Itachi: lo siento fue muy rápido

Sakura: Tranquilo...bueno nos vemos

Inner Sakura: QUIZAS SI FUE ALGO APRESURADO

Itachi: Ya que mañana no hay clase quizás quieras...

Sakura: Lo siento mucho pero voy a casa de unos tíos pero el fin de semana no haré nada

Itachi: Yo...te llamo..Como mañana vas a estar ocupada el Sabado te llamare a ver si quieres salir si?

Sakura: Bien!

Itachi: Bien...

Sakura cierra la puerta y sonríe de veras había sido una fiesta genial...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien!! Este cap fue el desenlace de la fiesta y se vieron muchas cosas

El propósito de Sasuke XD a ver si alguien lo capto

El avance del SakuIta, el NaruHina y un poquitin de ShikaTema que aun le falta!!!

Próximamente se veran mas cosas como...la elección para una obra de teatro, se organizan para la playa!! Se acerca la navidad!! HALOWEEN!! Uff y una chorradas de cosas muchas parejas!! Y díganme si quieren personajes nuevos para los personajes masculinos que nadan solitos ;)

**Reviews: **

**Hinaru90: **jajajaja si es que solo de imaginarme a Sakura pisándole el pies a Sasuke me encanta XD jaja si me imagino a Hinta con cara de maniática al enterarse q a Sakura le llama la atención Narutitobueno graciass por tu review!!! Me ha encantado :P saluditos!! Y sigue la historia!!

**Sccmar:** Bueno eso se hizo por vatacion ;) y a mi me parecio bien colocar a Yondaime q es el 4to Hokage es tan lindo verdad!! n0n y bueno cuidate y salu2!!!gracias por tu review!!

**Marion-asakura:** jajaja me alegra que te gustara la entrada de el guapo, bello, espectacular, sexy y...ejem calma inhala ehala :P de Itachi jaja cuidate Saluditos!!!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha:** bueno la fiesta en este cap apenas empieza!!! Y si habran muchos besos y muchos celos!! XD cuidate y siguela!!! Saludos!!!

**Akemi20:** hola!!!!!! Me encanta que te los haya leido de golpe me haces sentir muy feliz!! A Narutito no le pasara nada primero mato yo a Sakura que tu jajajaja no vcale ya vas a ver!! Ahora es que empieza todo!!! Saludos!! Cuidate!!!

**Gabe Logan:** No hay problema!!! Y NaruHina hay para rato ;) Saludos!!!


	5. Cap 5

**_La autora:_ **Holaaaaaaaaaa disculpen el retrasoooo muchos exámenes! U.U

**Introducción:** Este cap que es mas que todo como reaccionan los chicos despues de la fiesta! Espero que les guste y les prometo actualizare este lo mas pronto posible!

_Como ya saben Naruto no es mio ni sus amigos el unico personaje mio de aquí es Sakemi por ahora XD ya veran :P_

_**Para que sigan! **_

00000000000000000 Cambio de escena

''0 pensamiento de lo s personajes

**El dia despues y un viaje para la playa!**

Era Viernes...Un viernes aburrido y sin nada divertido...

Sakura estaba en casa de sus tios, y esperaba a su prima querida...Sakemi quien aun no llegaba de una parranda Oo

Sakura: Tia Misao! Sakemi es una inrresponsable y eso que le dije que estaria aqui temprano y no ha llegado de esa fiesta!

Misao: Pero Sakura ella siempre llega tarde

Sakura: ¬¬ le dan demasiada libertad

Misao : Oo tu crees?

La madre de Sakura salio de la sala en donde hablaban el tio y el padre de Sakura y se acerco hacia la cocina donde estaban reunidas Sakura y su tia Misao...

Sakery: Mi hermana Misao siempre ha tenido mucha libertad con Sakemi...es que son tal para cual o no hermanita?

Misao: Sakery tiene mucha razon Sakura :P

Sakura: Entonces pierdo mi tiempo aquí solo digo que me preocupa Sakemi...

Inner-Sakura: MENTIROSAA ESTAS CELOSA DE SU LIBERTAD Y QUE TU SEAS UNA SOMETIDA POR TUS PADRESSSS

Sakura: CALLATE!

Misao: Oo

Sakery:Oo

Sakura: AJAJAJAJAJAJA digo digo que me voy a el baño...T.T

Sakura se retira y las presentes en la cocina se quedan muy extrañadas del comportamiento de Sakura pero siguen hablando como si nada...

Sakura sube las escaleras de la casa y pega un brinco al ver al fondo del pasillo del segundo piso

Sakura: ME QUIERES MATAR DE UN SUSTO!

Sakura se dirige hacia una chica de cabellos largos hasta la cintura de un color castaño claro con destellos amarillos y ojos color castaños la chica tenia un buen cuerpo y tenia la cara levemente sonrojada al ver a su prima corrio hacia ella

Sakemi: SAKURITAAAAAAAA!

Sakura: ¬¬ primero cepillate los dientes y despues hablamos

Sakemi: Opps lo siento tu sabes la bebida

Sakura: Oye la próxima utiliza la puerta y no la ventana mi tio puede matarte o algo pensando que eres un ladrón!

Sakemi: Deja de ser tan alarmista por favor...

Sakura: Anda a bañarte avisare que llegaste te espero abajo tengo mucho de que hablarte primita!

Sakemi: Si bueno ok...

Sakemi deja a Sakura en el pasillo y entra a una habitación con la puerta rosada...

Sakura: Tan loca como siempre...

Dicho esto baja de nuevo por las escaleras y avisa a sus tíos quienes la miraron sin ninguna gota de preocupación lo que no sorprendió a Sakura...La chica salio de la linda y gran casa y se sentó en unas pequeñas escaleras en la entrada del lugar afuera el dia se veia muy tranquilo era un vecindario muy lindo y elegante además quedaba muy cerca de las casas de sus amigas por lo menos de Hinata, y de Ino aunque la rubia no fuera su amiga a Sakura no le caía mal solo no la trataba...

En eso algo viene con gran velocidad y le pega en la cabeza a Sakura quien queda muy aturdida tanto que al reaccionar creyó ver a Sasuke tratando de ayudarla pero cuando se fijo bien era solo un chico que no conocía

-Lo siento mucho Oo

Sakura: PUES MAS CUIDADOOOO CASI ME ROMPES EL CRANEO!

-Hey hey pero modera ese genioo...

La segunda voz era una que a ella no le apetecía mucho oir...

Sakura: Diosssssss pero te me apareces hasta en la sopa!

Sasuke: QUISIERAS TU CHIQUILLA! ESO SERIA UN HONORRR

Sakura: Hay pero mirenlo que creído el muchacho!

Los dos habian comenzado una de sus típicas peleas mientras que los otros chicos veian de lejos entre confundidos y entre aburridos...Uno de ellos se acerca hacia Sasuke

-Ehh Sasuke vas a jugar? Ya es hora has pasado peleando 10 min ¬¬

Sasuke: Ehh si claro ahora voy... adelántense

Sakura: Seguro que fuiste tu el que patio porque eres tan chueco! Que le distes mal!

Sasuke: Y como no le voy a dar mal después que me fracturaste el pie el dia ese en casa de la Hyuga!

Sakura y Sasuke estaban rojos de cólera hasta que Sakemi salio de la casa y se quedo un poco confundida ante el panorama

Sakemi miro a Sasuke y corrio a abrazarlo con un cariño enorme

Sakemi: PRIMOOOOO!

Sasuke cambio la cara enormemente y la miro muy sorprendido y la abrazo con el mismo cariño Sakura habia quedado muy cortada y decidió ver que era lo que sucedía

Sakura: Ehh se conocen Oo

Sakemi: Claro! Sasuke es casi como un hermano para mi! Siempre hemos estado juntos desde muy pequeños un tio de Sasuke vive a una cuadra de aquí ademas Sasuke fue el novio de mi prima Rina

Sakura recordo rápidamente a Rina una prima por parte del papa de Sakemi que no se caian muy bien ya que Rina le tenia cierta rabia a Sakura...

Sakura: Oh...que pequeño es el mundo no?

Sasuke: Si mucho...

Sakemi: Y ustedes?

Sakura y Sasuke: NOSOTROS QUE!

Sakemi: Oo...Bueno de donde se conocen

Sakura: Desgraciadamente del liceo...

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sakura: Bueno aquí hace frio me voy...

Sakemi: Que dices! Aquí esta muy bien todo prima!

Sakemi tenia una sonrisa maliciosa...

Sakura: ¬¬ no

Dicho esto Sakura se fue corriendo hacia la casa dejando a Sasuke enfadado y a Sakemi con cara de maniaca

Sakemi: Sera mejor que entre primo y pásate mas seguido...

Sasuke: No te preocupes lo haré...

El moreno se despidió y corrio hacia donde estaban jugando football sus amigos

Sakemi entra a su cuarto y cierra la puerta haciendo un gran estruendo con el que casi Sakura se cae de la cama

Sakemi: TE GUSTAA SASUKE UCHIHAAAAAAAA!

Sakura: Que dices!Oo

Sakemi: Sabe que si! Uhhh y lo mejor es que el te mira con ganas de besarte!

Sakura: Claro que no es mi eterno enemigo lo odioooo!y el a mi

Sakemi: Sisisis claro...¬¬

Sakura: A mi me gusta...su hermano

Sakemi: O.O ITACHI!

Sakura: Si que pasa...

Sakemi: Pense que seguia con la otra chica...Bueno eso se vera este año

Sakura: Que quieres decir?

Sakemi: Que lo vere yo con mis propios ojitos estudiare contigo primita al saber que te mudabas me pase a tu mismo liceo!

Sakura: Oo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji estaba en su cuarto, en su cama...boca arriba pensando en muchas cosas pero entre ellas algo que le rondaba una y otra vez

Neji: Hinata me beso...pero lo mas extraño... 'Es que no senti nada'

En eso entra una linda chica con ojos muy pero muy claro iguales a los de Neji con el cabello largo y un cuerpo delgado

Hanabi: Primo!

Neji: T he dicho mil veces que no entres a mi recamara sin permiso ¬¬

Hanabi: Cierto puedo encontrarte teniendo sexo no?

Neji:Oo no es esoo es que!

Hanabi: Entiendo entiendo a mi tampoco me gusta que lo hagan

Neji: QUE QUE!

Hanabi: A lo que vine mi germana y su amiga estan abajo con mi papa vamos a comer pizza mi tio dice que si quieres vienes

Naji aun atontando por lo madura que estaba su prima menor reacciono

Neni: Que amiga?

Hanabi: Quien mas...Tenten!

Neji: Claro que voy!

Hanabi: Oo

Los dos bajan y llegan a la gran sala era una casa muy hermosa digna de una familia Hyuga, Neji se da cuenta de que Hinata hablaba alejada con su padre parecian en una disputa mientras que Tenten conversaba con el padre de Neji

Neji: Hola Tenten...

Tenten se puso como un tomate y lo saludo el padre se dio cuenta del comportamiento de su hijo le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue con Hanabi hacia las afuera de la elegante casa

Neji: Como estas llegaste bien?

Tenten: Ohh si muy bien gracias por acompañarme

Neji: No hay de que...

Mas alejados de ahí Hinata estaba un poco alterada

Hinata: Padre! Naruto no es nada mío el solo me ayudo!

Hiashi: Hice lo que tenia que hacer...

**...Flash Back...**

Hiashi: Que pretendes dímelo ya

Ya estaban sentados en la sala Hinata estaba aun adormilada y no captaba nada Naruto estaba muy nervioso y pálido... Hiashi reflejaba respeto y a la vez miedo

Naruto: Yo...no soy nada de Hinata solo su amigo

Hiashi: Y porque la llevabas cargada de esa forma! TE APREVECHASTES DE HINATA!

Naruto: Oo señor yo seria incapaz 'Seria?'

Hiashi: No te creo nada! No te quiero ver cerca de mi hija nunca mas!

**...Fin Flash Back...**

Hiashi: Y no retiro mi palabra

Hinata: Es mi amigo! 'y ojala algo mas!'

Hiashi: No hablo mas!

Hiashi se retira del lugar y sale de la casa

Hinata: HAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Tenten y Neji quienes estaban hablando muy amenamente voltearon a ver a la chica quien daba pataleos

Neji: Estas bien?

Hinata: NO! Ohh por cierto primo disculpa lo de ayer!Oo

Neji: No te preocupes entiendo...

Tenten estaba un poco incomoda pero en eso sale Hanabi y los llama para irse a comer...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru caminaba por las calles del centro ese viernes hacia mucho frio por lo que tenia muchas chaquetas encima ademas paso por una tienda de flores muy grande que le parecio muy conocida

Shikamaru: Hey Ino!

Ino lo miro y dio una sonrisa falsa que le hizo entender que no queria hablar con el

Shikamaru: Se que no te caigo y bla bla bla...buee que problemático quiero enviar un ramo a esta dirección...

Ino lo mira con incredulidad...

Ino: Esta es la dirección de Gaara...

Shikamaru: Si...

Shikamaru veia a todos lados parecia nervioso

Ino: Te pasa algo Oo te noto extraño digo mas extraño de lo que ya eres

Shikamaru: ¬¬ NO solo estoy apurado...

Ino: Ok ya lo mando a hacer ve a la caja con mi papa

El chico paga rápidamente y se va del lugar encontrándose a dos cuadras más alla a Shouji y a Kiba quienes tenían muchas golosinas en bolsas

Shikamaru: Hey!

Kiba: SHIKA! A donde vas?

Shikamaru: A mi casa

Kiba: Ven vamos a la casa de Naruto vemos una película y luego vamos a la casa...

Shikamaru: Bueno no me queda otra...

Los tres chicos van a la casa del rubio a quien encuentran un poco estresado buscando ropa por todos lados

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yondaime: Naruto me vas a matar de un infarto con tus gritoss!

Naruto: Chicos pasen y ayúdenme a buscar uno shorts de playa!

Shikamaru: Oo?

Yondime: encontrarías tus cosas si no fueras tan desordenado!

Naruto: Mira quien habla ¬¬

El apartamento era muy gran y espacioso pero muy desordenado el padre de Naruto era muy joven y trabajaba mucho por lo que no hacia mucho caso a la limpieza

Yondaime: Sigue buscando y calla!

Shikamaru: Vas a la playa?

Naruto. Vamos!

Kiba: como que vamos?

Naruto: Pues...debemos ir todos ya reserve una cabaña en el club además este fin es el ultimo prácticamente de las vacaciones empezamos el lunes de lleno asi que debemos aprovechar este fin de semana y va mucha gente conocida! Asi que hoy mismo pidan permiso para ir mañana

Shikamaru: ¬¬ que problemático

Kiba: Demasiado pero me parece buena idea

Shouji: A mi tambien!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten: A la playa?

Hinata: Bueno a un club mi papa es socio así que iremos todos que les parece?

Neji: genial Sasuke seguro va al igual que Gaara los dos hablarion de eso hace una semana

Hinta: Bien no se diga mass! Tu tambien vas Tenten!

Tenten: Oo...supongo que si...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura se habia ido de la casa de su prima quien se habia quedado profundamente dormida, la pelirosa llega a su casa y se sienta en un mueble de su recamara en eso el telefono de la casa suena y la chica atiende...

Sakura: Si?

Hola

Sakura: Quien habla?

El amor de tu vida...

Sakura rie un poco y luego pregunta...-Itachi eres tu?

Itachi: CLARO! O a caso no soy el amor de tu vida?

Sakura: Quien sabe no?

Itachi: Sakura quiero verte...vente mañana conmigo a la playa

Sakura: Que?

Itachi: Lo que dije! Vente! Habra mucha gente ahí! Asi que vamos a divertirnos si quieres traes a alguien contigo para que tu mama te deje ademas tenemos cabaña y todo...

Sakura: Es para quedarnos?

Itachi: Y tu que crees!

Sakura: Dejame ver...pero va Sasuke?

Itachi: Porq lo preguntas?

Sakura: Solo curiosidad...pero esta bien voy a ir...

Itachi: Bien! Te recojo mañana a las 8 de la mañana

Sakura: Oo un poco temprano pero ok :D

Los dos se despiden y Sakura pide permiso el cual no le negaron asi que comenzo a recoger todo lo que se llevaria...pero antes llamo a alguien que queria llevar...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Para los proximos Cap:_** En la playa, muchos besos, juegos, celos y bueno... tambien empiezan por fin las clases y basta de vagueo! Mas palabritas mias jajaja mas parejass obras de teatro ADELANTOS DE LA PUSTA SASUKE TRATARA DE GANAR A TODA COSTA! Siganlo que se pone bueno

Disculpen el retraso pero he comenzado los exámenes del primer lapso y ando como lok no tengo mucho tiempo pero en cuanto pueda les prometo que actualizo en los demás!

**Reviews: **

**Neo Natsumi: **Bueno muchas graciass y hic este cap en un huequito de tiempo que tuve jajaja Salu2!

**Akemi20: **GRACIAS GRACIAS Y MUUCHAS GRACIASS me gusta mucho que tte haya encantado! Jaja si vale Sasuke es algo extraño poruq la trata mal pero a la vez esta medio celoso quien lo entiende! Y bueno Naruto pobechitooo u.u jaja a mi tambien me causo gracia lo del baile de Lee jajaja muy extraño! Y bueno mi dialecto jaja es algo que utilizo demasiadoo aquí en Venezuela pero principalmente en mi estado hablamos con mas palabras! Asi que pondre mas! Y Bueno aquí esta el primer personaje y lo juntare con algun solitario caballero XD Espero verte otra vez y mil graciass!

**Franshisan: **holaaaaaaa!Gracias por seguir mi historia y graciass por las felicitaciones espero te haya gustado este pero es nada mas como la antesala a lo que viene! Siguelo! Nos vemos ;)

**SatellaHarvenheit: **Holistas! Bueno me tarde un poco pero ahí esta gracias por leerlo! Espero verte de nuevoo! Gracias!

**Sccmar: **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA QUE BIEN VERTEEE ME HAS SEGUIDOOOO y eso me alegra! Ahora es que vienen los celos! Jaja esto es solo un poquitin! Y Bueno Itachi un poco lanzado no? Jaja pero que bello! Y lo del beso de NejiHina dejo a todos perturbados XD incluso a mi y hasta a Neji jeje pero recuerda esa no es la pareja a mi tambien me gusta en NejiTen! Saluditos! Y el Sasu/Saku/Ita continua:P

**LoRIEn-Helena: **Hola! Muchas gracias! Y Sakura se hara la muy difícil aquí jajaja tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido y gracias por tu apoyo!

**Marion-asakura: **Holitasss! Y bueno los otros fics no he tenido mucho chancea si que como este fue uno con mucho reviews decidi actualizarlo pero los otros lo promneto lo hare pronto! Saluditos!

**Hinaru90: **Holis! Los e el cap pasado fue jajajaja! Para morirse! Jaja Narutin pobechitooo Hiashi es muy severo! Y este Itachi es un salio jajajaj pero si pobechito por lo que le pao XD Lo de Ino es al principio la verdad ese personaje para mi es normal no me cae mal pero no esta entre mis favoritos :P graciass por tu review y sigue la historia que ahora viene lo bueno nOn

**SakuraSasuke: **jajajaj si vale Sasuke es demasiado creido aquí pero eso cambiara ya veras lo que te digo ;) jaja tienes una idea de todo lo que va a pasar no? Jejej y Bueno Sakura que aquí es un poco alzada imaginate! Jeje Salu2!

**Clau17: **Ahora es que falta amiga mia! Jeje y el GaaraIno viene con mas potencia XD Salu2!

**Kuramasesshou: **HERMANAAAAAAAAAAA jejeje! No me matesss y tienes razon la smirnoff marea demasiado rapido! Y graciasss compatriota tratare de adelantarlos todos un besooo cuidate!

**Nadeshiko-Uchiha: **jajaja bueno me alegro quye te gustara el Saku/Ita y lo de Hinata y Neji fue como el despertar de los celos en Naruto ;) y bueno ahora es que vienen celos y demasss! Sau2! Cuídate!

**GRACIASSS UN BESOO GRANDISIMO MUCHAS GRACIASS POR SEGUIR MI FIC ME ENCANTA LEER SUS REVIEWS! ASI QUE SIGAN ENVIANDOME EN CADA CAP! Y DISCULPEN EL RETRASO U.U**


	6. Cap 6

**De la autora:**** DISCULPENMEEE!!!!!!!! Me he retrasado muchisimo pero estaba en los examenes finalesss asi que no teenia tiempo para nada de nada ******** pero ahora tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido y todos mis fics!!!graciass por sus reviews y bueno en este cap ya llegan a la playa y empieza todo espero q les guste **

**Ya saben!!!:**

**( ): pensamientos de los personajes**

**En la playa**

Sakura habia llamado a su prima Sakemi y decidió llamar a sus amigas Hinata, Tenten y Temari

Sakura: Alo? Hinata

Hinata: Ohh si Sakura-chan...

Sakura: Quería saber si vas a ir al club playero a donde van todos los chicos del liceo

Hinata: Ehh...si Sakura-chan... yo te iba a llamar pero Gaara nos dijo que tu ibas con los Uchiha

Sakura: Woooww los chismes vuelan

Hinata: Sabes como son aquí amiga

Sakura: Bueno entonces nos vemos allá y Tenten y Temari?

Hinata: Van conmigo...

Sakura: Que bien! Entonces nos veremos alla...

Sakura se despidió y fue a buscar la ropa que se pondría temprano al terminar se acostó muy agotada en la cama en eso se asoma su mama en la puerta

Sakura: 'Hayyy no ya viene esta con sus charlas ¬¬' – Hola mami que pasa?

Sakery: Bueno hija se que estas charlas te molestan pero... quiero que tengas mucho cuidado te deje porque vas con Sakemi y aunque no lo creas tu prima es muy madura...

Sakura: ¬¬ si claro...

Sakery: Bueno eso es todo

Sakura: en serio?

Sakery: si.. buenas noches

Sakura: Buenas noches entonces...

La madre de Sakura se fue de la recamara y Sakura quedo profundamente dormida hasta que escucho una voz muy profunda que gritaba y gritaba

Sakery: HIJAAAAAAAAA DESPIERTAAA SON LAS 7 A LAS 8 TE VIENEN A BUSCAR!!!

Sakura: Mamaaaaaaaa...5 minutos mas...

La madre le quito las sabanas a Sakura y la chica no tuvo más remedio que irse a la ducha... Al salir la pelirosa ya tenia su bañador muy lindo de un color negro muy sexy unos shorts muy cortos y una blusita muy corta

A los pocos minutos escucho una voz muy familiar

Sakura: ¬¬ prima para esto si te levantas temprano

Sakemi: Claro!!!!! Primitaa!!! Sabes como amo la playa!!tengo tiempo lejos de ella

Sakery: Chicas llegaron bajen...

Sakura: Ok...

Sakura se habia puesto muy nerviosa pero no estaba segura si era por Sasuke o por Itachi...

Sakemi: Te pasa algo primita?

Sakura: No no jajajaja nada vamos...

Las chicas saludaron a los padres de Sasuke e Itachi y luego a Itachi ya que Sasuke estaba muy apartado en la parte de atrás de la gran camioneta pero no le quitaba la mirada a Sakura aunque cuando esta volteaba a verlo el chico casi se torcía el cuello volteándose violentamente cosa que le dio mucha gracia a Sakura

Por fin despues de casi 1 hora rodando llegaron a una linda costa y al final un gran portón en donde chequearon a los padres de Sasuke e Itachi y los dejaron pasar, estos recorrieron el gran club y llegaron frente a una cabaña que estaba seguida por muchas otras ...las cabañas eran acogedoras y muy playeras al frente le quedaba la hermosa playa...

La madre Uchiha se dirigió hacia las chicas y les dijo que dejaran sus cosas que ella se encargaba de dejarlas en la cabaña y que se fueran a la playa con sus hijos

Sakura estaba un poco apenada ella no conocía muy bien a la madre de los Uchiha sin embargo en lo poco que habia hablado con ella le habia parecido muy amable y hermosa al igual que el padre...Con razón tenían semejantes hijos

Sakemi: Gracias señora Uchiha ...

Itachi: Bien vamos para las piscinas mejor a ver a quienes nos encontramos

Itachi tomo la mano de Sakura y esta se ruborizo hasta mas no poder, mientras que Sasuke puso los ojos como dos huevos fritos y se fue en dirección contraria caminando con grandes paso como si fuera a destruir el suelo...

Sakura estaba en shock y su prima Sakemi le daba miradas de aprobación y reia para sus adentros...llegaron a la gran piscina en donde ya habia mucha gente y música muy buena a lo lejos vislumbraron a unas personas muy conocidas un rubio muy escandaloso, un chico q miraba las nubes acostado en el borde de la piscina y un chico jugando con su perro mientras un señor le gritaba que no se admitían animales en el club

Itachi: Señor que sucede

El hombre volteo muy exaltado – Itachi Uchiha...este...es que no se admiten animales en el club

Itachi: Si pero puedo asegurarle que este perro esta muy bien educado y yo permito que este aquí

Si señor como usted diga...

El hombre se fue del lugar

Kiba: Oye gracias Itachi es que... no puedo dejar a Akamaru solo...

Itachi: Entiendo no te preocupes

Naruto: SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura lo detallo mejor ahora de verdad era precioso, tenia un cuerpo no muy delgado ni muy gordo era de contextura normal, tenia sus brazos bien marcado al igual que sus piernas y un abdomen muy firme, aunque se veía que no iba mucho a la playa su color de piel era de un tono bronceado muy sexy tenia el cabello (Como Yondaime) y sus ojos eran lo mas llamativos azules profundos grandes que emitían ternura y confianza.

El rubio corrió y abrazo a Sakura quien se sonrojo un poco porq el chico estaba muy guapo a decir verdad y ademas Itachi la miro con una cara asesina

Sakura se soltó de Itachi y comenzó a hablar con Naruto

Naruto: Sakura estas muy linda hoy

Sakura: jajaja Naruto tu y tus locuras

Naruto: Supongo que iran a la fiesta de esta noche

Sakemi: POR SUPUESTO

Naruto: y tu eres...

Sakemi muy alegre le estrecho la mano a Naruto y el rubio le dirigió una gran sonrisa

Sakemi: Soy prima de Sakura y claro que vamos esta noche!!!

Naruto: Genial...

En eso Kiba se tropezó jugando con Akamaru y empujo a Sakemi cayéndose los dos al agua la chica salio del agua echa una fiera y buscando quien habia sido el que la habia empujado

Kiba se volteo a mirar con quien había tropezado...y vio unos lindos ojos castaños q lo miraban con intenso odio

Kiba: 'Es demasiado hermosa'

Sakemi: 'LO VOY A MATARRRR'

Sakura se partia de risa junto con los demas mientras que Sakemi le gritaba como loca a Kiba quien estaba como hipnotizado viendola la chica lo dejo ahí y se fue como una bala del lugar mientras Kiba no reaccionaba

Shikamaru: Ves son todas unas problematicas igualito se iba a mojar o no?

Kiba: Es la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida

Kiba decia esto con una cara de tonto unica

Shikamaru: Venga esta bien buena la chama pero no es para que te quedes como tonto ademas se ve que te odia

Kiba: Bueno ya veras esta noche la conquisto

Shikamaru: Hayy que complicados y problematicos

Kiba: Si verdad pues mira quien viene por alla

Shikamaru volteo lentamente y vislumbro a una sexy rubia que venia lentamente hacia el, el chico trago saliva y cuando fue a saludarla no le salio la voz y dijo un balbuceo inexplicable

Temari: Shikamaru a mi me hablas bien porque asi no te entiendo

Shikamaru se sonrojo y luego puso cara de chico seductor 'Le habra gustado el ramo????'

Shikamaru: Estas hermosa hoy Temari

Temari: Siempre...si me disculpas voy a saludar

Shikamaru: 'NO ME DIJO NADA DEL RAMOO'

Temari. Mas tarde voy a hablar contigo Shika...

Shikamaru: Que problematik eres

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata y Temari se fueron juntas caminado hacia la playa

Mientras que los chicos se quedaron viendolas alejandose y empezaron a hablar de un partido de football que harian mas tarde en la cancha...Itachi etaba un poco amargado porque Sakura aun no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta

**...:::::::::::::::::::::::: En la playa::::::::::::::::::...**

Las chicas fueron a un lindo local donde hacian unos cocteles muy deliciosos ademas la vista a la playa era perfecta Sakura decidio darse una vuelta ya que le encantaba estar cerca del mar pues de donde ella venia su casa quedaba prácticamente frente al mar en eso cuando se acerca al final de la playa vislumbra a un chico muy pero muy guapo acostado boca arriba en las rocas que daban la división del club al acercarse un poco se sorprendio al darse cuenta que el chico era Sasuke se sintio un poco estupida pero a la vez tuvo que admitir que Sasuke era demasiado sexy tenia su cuerpo muy bien formado ella trato de irse pero fue muy tarde

Sasuke: Heyy extraña...

Sakura volteo con cara de superioridad tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Sakura: Hola extraño...

Sasuke rio y luego volteo a ver el mar de nuevo...-Oye ven para aca aquí se ve mejor la vista

Sakura lo mira primero y luego no pudo resistirse subio por las rocas y llego a dond estaba el

Sasuke: 'WOOWWWW tiene como que mucho de arriba...heyy heyyy Sasuke no seas pervertidooo' – Que raro que no estas con mi hermano

Sasuke le hablaba a Sakura sin mirarla

Sakura: Bueno porque tendría que estar con el todo el dia...

Sasuke: Como tu lo amasssss...

Sasuke dijo esto con un tono muy sarcastico

Sakura: O seaaa que te pasa estas celoso o ¿que?

Sasuke se puso muy pero muy rojo aunque Sakura no sabia si era por la furia que le ocasionaba el tono de ella o por otra cosa

Sasuke: Quisieras tu niñita que una belleza como yo se fijara en ti jajajaja

Sakura: Hayy pero que ridículo hasta cuando con ese discurso es hora de que lo cambies yo no soy como todas

Cuando Sakura se iba a parar para irse Sasuke la agarro por el brazo pero la chica perdio el equilibrio cayendo encima del moreno...Estaban a dos centímetros rostro con rostro sentian sus respiraciones muy aceleradas...Sasuke miraba los hermosos ojos de Sakura y fue cerrando los azabaches de el Sakura comenzo a hacer lo mismo pero luego cayo en cuenta y lo empujo la chica salio corriendo dejando a Sasuke un poco confundido e ido del mundo

Sasuke: Que me pasa...la iba a besar? Pero por la apuesta o porque de verdad queria...jajajaja por la apuesta Sasuke por la apuestaa!!!!!

Sakura seguia caminado por la playa con el corazón el la boca de verdad estaba demasiado confundida...encontró a las chicas y todas se fueron a bañarse en la playa...menos Hinata quien estaba hablando un poco mas alla con Naruto

Naruto: Hinata pensé que tu padre me iba a matar en serio...

Hinata: Ehhh..Naruto-Kun... mi padre es muy celoso pero...ya se le pasara yo le dije que tu eras un buen amigo mio...

Naruto: Un amigo? Solo eso?

Hinata casi explota de lo roja que estaba pero en eso llego Kiba muy eufórico corriendo hacia donde ellos

Kiba: Miraa!!!! Naruto el partido ya va a empezarr vamos a la cancha!!!

El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa picara a Hinata y salio corriendo con Kiba

Hinata casi caia desmayada pero llegaron las otras chicas y se fueron con ella para el partido al llegar se dieron cuenta que estaba muy abarrotada de gente y en el campo estaban jugando

De portero Kiba, delanteros Sasuke y Naruto, defensa Shikamaru, Shouji y Shino y centro campista estaban Neji y Gaara...

Kankuro era el arbitro y el otro equipo estaba compuesto por chicos muy pero muy guapos y las chicas comenzaron a hablar sin parar de ellos

Sasuke se desplazaba muy bien en el campo y cada vez que hacia un buen movimiento un grupo muy grande de chicas gritaban y suspiraban cosa que inexplicablemente le daba un poco de rabia a la pelirosa en eso Sasuke paso muy cerca de Sakura y se la quedo viendo fijamente Itachi se dio cuenta y tomo la mano de Sakura haciendo que la chica volteara a ver al mayor de los Uchiha

Sasuke lanzo una patada con gran potencia y la saco de la cancha...

En eso un gran y corpulento chico del equipo contrincante pronuncio una gran patada a Naruto quien empezo a gritar del dolor pero trato de pararse como fuera para entrarle a golpes al chico Sasuke los separo y dejo a Naruto en una banca Hinata corrio a verlo y ayudarlo junto con otros chicos que tenia un quit de primeros auxilios

Gaara: Sasuke debemos reemplazarlo o no podremos ganar...

Sasuke: Lo se Gaara pero aquí no hay nadie mas que venga con nosotros Kankuro esta de arbitro...y Kisame no sabe jugar

Kisame lo miro muy ofendido y se fue con su novia... (la ex de Itachi)

Gaara: Sasuke...tu hermano Itachi

Sasuke: EL NO PUEDE

Itachi: Quien dice que no hermanito me tienes miedo?

Todos los presentes hicieron un sonido que sono mas a un ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sasuke: Claro que no solo lo digo por tu salud

Itachi: a ti no t importa si yo me muero asi que voy a jugar

Sasuke: BIEN HAS LO QUE QUIERAS!

Sakura estaba perpleja despues de lo que Itachi le habia contado sobre su fractura pero el chico estaba decidido

Itachi entro y todos lo miraron con gran respeto ya que el fue de mucha ayuda en el instituto en el equipo de football ademas era como una leyenda

Al entrar tomo la pelota y empezo a levantarla con gran estilo ademas se veia muy guapo mostrando su torso bien formado

Sasuke quien tenia una camiseta se la quito tambien haciendo que todas las chicas babearan

Sasuke: Bien hermano comencemos...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El juego estaba empatado Sasuke lucia su cuerpo al igual que su hermano era todo un espectáculo para el deleite de las chicas presentes los morenos estaban mas que bronceados y sudaban lo que le daba un brillo a su piel. Sasuke e Itachi parecian pelear mas entre si que con el equipo contrario, en eso el capitan del equipo Gaara pidio tiempo fuera

Gaara: Escuchen algo...no me importa sus estupidas peleas de hermanos somos un equipo y debemos trabajar como tal soy el capitan y no quiero rivalidades aquí

Sasuke e Itachi se miraban con miradas asesinas

Gaara: Basta ya!!

Sasuke: Vale vale...

Itachi: Por mi parte

Gaara: En fin...

Kankuro volvio a sonar el silbato y comenzo de nuevo el juego

Sasuke tenia la pelota y le dio un pase magistral a Gaara quien corrio velozmente esquivando a algunos chicos del equipo contrario y pasando la pelota por encima de muchos en donde llego Itachi y dio un cabezazo anotando el segundo gol del equipo todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y gritando el nombre de Itachi, el moreno de coleta corrio y abrazo a Sakura quien era una de las primera en las gradas del campo Sakura estaba muy emocionada por Itachi ya que este le había contado lo que le sucedió al mayor de los Uchiha y se imagino la gran felicidad

Sakura: Muy bien hecho Itachi!!!

Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras el moreno la miro tiernamente y luego regreso al campo donde sus compañeros lo felicitaban y aplaudían

Sin embargo Sasuke estaba apartado y seguía mirando intensamente la pelota...

Itachi: Viste hermanito soy tan bueno como tu por no decir mejor

Sasuke: Que hayas tenido la suerte de que la pelota te llego a tu cabeza no significa que me superas HERMANO

Itachi: Si Sasuke si...

Gaara: Bien ya puesss que solo faltan 5 minutos y no queremos que nos metan un gol miren que ya me quiero ir a las piscina o a la playa

Sasuke asintio y luego recomenzaron el partido hasta que por fin ganaron y muchos en el campo celebraron con los chicos

Itachi: Vamos a aprovechar lo que queda de sol

El moreno hizo una mueca de dolor

Sakura: estas bien Itachi? Te esforzaste mucho

Itachi: Estoy bien tampoco fue mucho tiempo solo necesito descansar

Itachi la cargo y dio varias vueltas con ella en los brazos luego la bajo y siguieron caminado muy animados

Sasuke tomo una toalla sin quitarle la vista a su hermano tomo un poco de agua que le ofrecieron un grupo de chicas y luego se fue de ahí siguiendo al grupo

Todos estos iban cantando la cancion o mas bien el himno del instituto _**Villa de la Hoja **_entre ellos Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro /quien llevaba las botellas de licor que según el nunk pueden faltar, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Sakura con Itachi y mas atrás Sakemi hablando con unos chicos que habia conocido en el transcurso del dia... Sasuke estaba detrás de todos ellos y no decia absolutamente nada al llegar a una de las piscinas mas grande del club todos comenzaron a lanzarse al agua y jugar entre ellos, Sasuke se quedo en una mesa apartada y comenzó a hablar con Gaara quien parecia hipnotizado por algo

Sasuke: Bueno y a ti que te pasa eh?

Cuando el moreno volteo la vista hacia la dirección en que veia Gaara vio a una chica muy hermosa pero que no reconocía muy bien al darse cuenta de quien este se llevo una gran impresión

Sasuke: Vaya no sabia q Ino era tan bonita...Y tu porque la miras asi te gusta acaso la escandalosa esa?

Gaaras: Estas loco!!!?? No es solo que ...la confundí

Ino: Hola chicos!!!! Por fin llegue!!! No sabia con quien venirme ya q mis padres no estaban en casa

Sasuke: Hola Ino

Gaara: Hola tonta

Ino: Bueno acaso te estoy insultado pedazo de imbecil!!!

Gaara: Ahora si

Ino: Porque tu lo hiciste primero!!!

Sasuke: Ya vengo

Sasuke se fue de ahí porque sabia que vendrían esas peleas diarias entre Ino y Gaara

En la piscina estaban muy apartados del grupo Temari y Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Habla ya...

Temari: Pero que rudo...

Shikamaru:...

Temari: Me gustaron las flores muy lindo de tu parte

Shikamaru: En serio?

El Castaño dice esto poniendo una cara de seductor

Temari: Si pero ni creas que estaré contigo por eso

Shikamaru: No pretendía eso (PERO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ENTONCES!!!Oo)

Temari: Gánate mi amor de nuevo Shikamaru...

En eso la rubia sube las escaleras de la piscina sensualmente haciendo que Shikamaru se le erice todo el cuerpo, el chico problemático nado hasta donde el grupo grande discutía y hablaba animadamente

Shikamaru: Heyy Kiba que te sucede?'

Kiba: Nada es solo que...

Shikamaru: Sigues con lo de la chica?

Kiba: Siiii...

Shikamaru: Bueeee bajate de esa nube esa chica se ve que es popular

Kiba: Tu crees?

Shikamaru: Solo mirala (Oo)

Sakemi estaba rodeada de alrededor 5 chicos y todos reían de sus comentarios

Kiba: Quizas tengas razon mejor...me voy olvidando de niñas soñadas.

Shikamaru: Bueno hombre tampoco seas tan dramatico

Kankuro: NADA MEJOR PARA EL DESPECHO MI BUEN AMIGO QUE UNA RUMBITAAA y TEQUILAAAA!!!!

Kiba: Esta noche espero...

Kankuro: CLAROOOO QUE YESS!!!!

Shikamaru: ¬¬ Kiba no te juntes mucho con este...muy mala reputación

Kankuro: EHHH EHH CUÑADITO QUE PASA PUESS!!!!

Al decir esto Gaara miro hacia Kankuro y luego miro a Shikamaru clavándole mil cuchillos con la mirada...

Shikamaru: Gracias Kankuro si quieres lo dices mas duro!!! Que creo que falto por escucharte la gente de la playa... ¬¬

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la playa dos personas caminaban muy embelezadas

Neji: Muy lindo el atardecer no?

Tenten: Si muy lindo...

Despues de un gran silencio...

Tenten: Neji puedes contestarme algo?

Neji: Esto...si...supongo

Tenten: Tu amas a Hinata

Neji: woooww que directa

Tenten se sonrojo violentamente y luego sus ojos castaños se posaron nuevamente en los claros ojos de joven Hyuga

Neji: No...pensé eso...pero la verdad no...solo le tengo gran aprecio y cariño...

Tenten: Vaya...que bien

Neji: En serio?

Tenten: Bueno digo...yo solo pensaba...

Neji: Piensas bien...

Los dos se quedaron viendo por un momento hasta que al salvavidas se les acerco

Chicos sera mejor que vayan al club la playa se va a cerrar ya que es muy peligroso de noche

Neji: Claro señor...

Los dos chicos se fueron de la playa y llegaron a la cabaña donde ya se encontraba Hinata, Hanabi y el padre de Hinata el señor Hiashi...

Hiashi: Neji si van a la fiesta tienes que proteger a las chicas yo voy a una cena el la Casa Club /zona en donde estan los restauranes y esas cosas/

Neji: Si tio por supuesto...

Hiashi se retiro y dejo a los chicos en la cabaña...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakemi: Bueno Sasuke desaparecio

Itachi: A lo mejor encontró una chica para divertirse

Sakura: Ohhh en serio crees eso?

Itachi: Sasuke es un inmaduro de el creo todo...

Sakemi: Itachi tampoco hables asi de mi primito tan malo no es!!

Sakura solo se limitaba a callar además estaba muy nerviosa ya que Itachi estaba muy cariñoso con ella cuando estaban en la piscina jugueteaba mucho...y mientras se dirigían a la cabaña le tomo la mano y se la acariciaba Sakemi se habia dado cuenta de todo y solo miraba con picardía a su prima

Sakemi: Bien creo que entrare primero a la ducha para que ustedes puedan...besarse digo movilizarse

Itachi se rio por debajo y Sakura miro a Sakemi con los ojos como platos...

Sakemi: Oops I did it again ajjajaja

Sakura miro a su prima con ganas de fulminarla.

La cabaña contaba con una pequeña sala que tenia una pequeña cocina y un baño / Donde entro Sakemi/ ya que habian dos habitaciones una matrimonial y una aparte donde dormirian Sakemi y Sakura ya que Sasuke e Itachi dormirian en la sala

Sakura e Itachi platicaban sobre el dia y el partido ambos estaban muy bronceados y a Sakura le realzaban sus ojos verdes en eso Itachi se acerco un poco mas en el sofá cama que estaban Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa al sentir la penetrante mirada del moreno

Itachi: Sakura que sientes por mi?

Sakura: Itachi siento que hay mucha confianza entre nosotros para el poco tiempo que nos conocemos pe...

Las pelirosa se paro ya que Itacho habia comenzado a besar su cuello

Sakura: Pero no se que es lo que realmente siento por ti aunque...

Itachi: Si?

Sakura: Me gustas...

Itachi se acerco lentamente y junto sus labios con los de Sakura el beso se fue tornando mas apasionado hasta que alguien interrumpió la escena

Sasuke: ohhh disculpen

Dijo Sasuke con un poco de amargura en su voz pero aun con la mirada de despreocupación

Sakura: Yo...

Itachi: Sasuke esto...

Sasuke: Bueno en realidad no me importa lo q hagan asi que no me den explicación espara mi son un 0 a la izquierda

Sakura se ofendio muchisimo ya que esa misma tarde Sasuke habia intentado besarla!!

Sakura: OK

Sasuke: OK

Itachi no entendio mucho las respuesta de estos dos pero hizo caso omiso

Sakemi: Wooowww que tensión deberían bañarse ya que la fiesta comienza dentro de poco!!!

Sasuke tomo una toalla de su maleta y tranco muy duro la puerta del baño

Sakemi: Diosss que carácter!!!

Sakura se fue al cuarto y cerró la puerta de igual manera

Sakemi: Y a estos que bicho les pico?¿

Itachi estaba un poco molesto por el comportamiento de Sakura después de ver a Sasuke asi que decidió sentarse a leer una revista

Sakemi: Ok...mucha tensión en verdad creo que me voy al cuarto

Sakemi entra en el cuarto y comienza a girtarle a Sakura

Sakemi: Q DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!!!!!!

Sakura: NO QUIERO HABLAR!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya por fin en la fiesta todo estaban ahí y hablaban muy animadamente la decoración era bellisima y la musica muy buena estaba decorada muy al estilo hawaiano

Ino estaba con su grupo de rubias hablando de donde se habia comprado el vestido que llevaba puesto...

Kiba y Shikamaru hablaban como de costumbre de cosas de chicos Naruto y Shouji comian de todo lo que se les atravesaba en el camino

Gaara hablaba con Neji y con Sasuke que estaba mas malhumorado que de costumbre...

Itachi estaba con Sakura apartados en una mesa más juntos de lo normal

Hinata y Tenten hablaban con Temari quien le contaba lo sucedido con Shikamaru

El lugar estaba repleto y no cabía ni un alma en eso alguien se acerca a la mesa de Itachi una chica muy hermosa con bellos ojos azules

Miyao: Hola Itachi necesito hablar contigo

La chica dice esto sin si quiera mirar a la pelirosa

Itachi: Sakura esta bien?

Sakura: Claro no hay problema

Inner-Sakura: HAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YA VERASSS COMO TE MATOOOO LUEGOO Y TE AGARRO POR LA GREÑAS!!!!!!

El moreno se va con la chica y Sakura vislumbra a alguien muy apartado

Sakura: Hola Sasuke

Sasuke: Hmp...

Sakura: No se ni para que me rebajo en hablarte!!!

Sasuke: Porque mueres por mi confiésalo ya

Sakura: NIÑOOO PERO ESE AUTOESTIMA LO TIENES BIEN EL ALTOOO

Sasuke: Claro...

Sakura lo mira con intenso desprecio y se va del lugar dejando al menor de los Uchiha con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y tomándose una botella de Smirnoff

Rina: Hola Sasuke

Frente al moreno se poso una chica de cabellos cortos color rojo y ojos verdes muy llamativos...

Sasuke casi se atraganta..- Rina no sabia que vendrías

Rina: Ni yo fue a ultima hora...

Sasuke: Ya veo...

La chica se sentó al lado de Sasuke en la barra y coloco sus labios muy cerca del oído de el

Rina: Estas con alguien

Sasuke sonrió pícaramente y negó con la cabeza mirando como Sakura se sentaba esperando a Itachi quien venía con unos vasos y sonriendo con Sakura

Rina: Bien...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino estaba sentada en una mesa con sus amigas rubias todas estaban muy animadas y se divertían criticando a todas las chicas que pasaban por en frente sin embargo la lider del grupo parecía aburrida de esto es mas desde que llego se veía mas distinta que siempre ya no tenia su voz chillona habitual y no decía chocancias a la gente ni las pisoteaba como siempre mas bien parecía ensimismada y perdida en otro mundo

Kathe(amiga de Ino): Ino que te sucede!!! Despiertaa hay chicos muy guapos que te han echado el ojo deja de pensar en Sasuke-kun

Ino: Bueno es que yo...(No estoy pensando realmente en Sasuke)

En eso Ino casi cae de su silla al escuchar un fuerte saludo a su espalda

Gaara: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA BELLEZASSS COMO ESTANNNNN, y no me refiero a ti también Ino solo a tus amigas

Ino se paro como un huracán del suelo muy roja no se sabia si de la ira u otra cosa

Ino: Mira!!!! Gaara no estoy de humor como para tus jueguitos y comentarios

Pero Gaara no le prestaba la mas mínima atención sino estaba viendo a la amiga que le había hablado hace un momento a Ino

Gaara: Kathe quieres bailar?

Kathe: Claro Gaara

Ino quedo en estado de shock se sentó y sus amigas comenzaron a hablar

De veras que Gaara es demasiado guapo que envidia la de Kathe

Ino: No creo no es mas que un engreído

-Mira su trasero...

Ino: QUE LES PASA!!!!O.O

La rubia tomo su cartera y se fue de la mesa hacia las piscinas que quedaban cerca de la casa club en donde se efectuaba la fiesta

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru: Hola Temari

Temari quien hablaba con Hinata y Tenten lo miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras por dentro pensaba (Hayy pero que bello le queda esa camisa blaca abierta se le ve su formado pecho y...y...) –Digoo hola Shikamaru como estas...

Shikamaru: Te importaría si hablamos un poco mas apartados?

Temari lo ve de reojo pero luego asiente con la cabeza y sigue a Shikamaru hasta la parte de afuera de la fiesta

Shikamaru le toma la mano a Temari atrayéndola hacia el plantándole un beso que Temari no rechazo... al separarse esta lo mira algo atontada y luego le da una cachetada que lo dejo tambaleándose, la rubia salio casi corriendo y se fue del lugar dejando a un Shikamaru muy sonriente

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba no dejaba de ver a Sakemi...

Kiba: Pero como le hablo...Y si lo le gusta eso...que le digo...es que...

Naruto: YAAA!!! HABLALE Y YA!!! DEJATE DE RODEOOSSSS

Kiba: Tienes razon...bueno aquí voy deséame suerte!!

Naruto: como diría Shikamaru…Que problematico

Kiba: okokok

El castaño se acerca hacia la chica de cabellos claros quien estaba sentada cerca de la barra del lugar

Kiba: Hola Sakemi no?

Sakemi: Si soy yo y tu eres...

Kiba: Ahh soy Kiba...

Sakemi: ok

Kiba: Como estas?

Sakemi: Estaria mejor si no me molestaras

Kiba: Ohh bueno este...disculpa yo solo...es que...quería disculparme por lo de hoy

Sakemi: Lo de hoy????(diosss ya me parezco a Dory la de Nemo se me olvida todo)

Kiba: Si por tirarte a la piscina

Sakemi: YA RECUERDOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! CON QUE ERAS TUUUUUUUUUUU

Kiba: Ehh yo pensaba (dioss meti la pata O.O)

Sakmi: Tranquilo igual me iba a mojar es solo que me acalore por un momento pero ya estoy bien sin me disculpas estoy esperando a ...

En eso la chica de ojos color miel se quedo sin habla al vislumbrar que su pareja de la noche se besaba en sus narices con otra chica

A Sakemi se le nublo la mente y empezó a ver todo borroso

Kiba: Te encuentras bien?

Sakemi no oía nada solo tenia ganas de huir y salir corriendo

Kiba al darse cuenta que Sakemi estaba mal intento ayudarla a caminar ya que ni eso podía la chica pero la chica salio corriendo de la fiesta y Kiba solo pensó en perseguirla

_**Mientras que en otro lado de la fiesta...**_

Itachi: JAJAJAJAJA y bueno fue demasiado cómico ese momento...

Sakura estaba tratando de concentrarse en lo que decía Itachi pero solo veía a Sasuke quien jugueteaba con una chica quien no veía muy bien y al darse cuenta de quien era se le revolvió el estomago

Itachi: Sakura me estas haciendo caso a lo que digo?

Sakura: Que si el perrito chiguagueño esta fino?

Itachi:¬¬ ya veo q no ¬¬

Sakura: Rina fue novia de Sasuke no?

Itachi: La pelirroja? No bueno si pero mas bien fue por diversión como ella es una loca de carretera no se tomaron la relacion en serio solo para tu sabes...

A Sakura eso no le mejoro mucho su estado de animo pero...porque Sakura estaba asi? Sera que...no podia ser no lo aceptaba!!!Le gustaba Sasuke?????????!!!

Sakura: Creo q voy al tocador pero al pararse casi se volvió a sentar después de lo que vio ya Sasuke no jugueteaba sino se entretenía besando muy apisonadamente a la chica y para mas colmo viendo a Sakura fijamente

Sakura respiro profundo y miro a Itachi – Itachi que tal si tomamos aire fresco estoy algo sofocada

Itachi: Claro...

Los dos pasaron por el mar de gente que bailaban con mucho entusiasmo y llegaron a las afueras del lugar donde habian muchas parejas demostrando su gran cariño con el publico...los dos caminaron mucho hasta llegar a un restaurante que había en el club y estaba muy relajado se sentaron y pidieron unos cócteles mientras hablaban o mas bien mientras Itachi hablaba y Sakura pensaba en lo idiota que era Sasuke...

Itachi: Sakura no me haces el menor caso!!!

Sakura: Claro que si!!!

Itachi: Te pregunte que si te llamas Filomena Petrica y me dijiste que si ¬¬

Sakura: Discúlpame Itachi pero estoy muy...me siento mal

Itachi: Quieres volver a la cabaña?

Sakura: creo que seria lo mejor

Itachi pago todo y llegaron a la cabaña que quedaba muy cerca de la playa en dond no se veía absolutamente nada

Lo dos entraron y vieron que aun no llegaba nadie ni los padres de los Uchihas ni Sakemi ni mucho menos Sasuke...

Sakura se sentó en el mueble y prendio el televisor, Itachi se quito la camisa haciendo que Sakura se escalofriara un poco al ver el hermoso pecho de Itachi al desnudo por segunda vez además que ahora lo detallaba mejor y verdaderamente era un espectáculo luego disimulo viendo la televisión el chico se sentó a su lado y disimuladamente coloco su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sakura. La pelirosa se puso algo nerviosa ya que Itachi estaba muy pegado a ella y la verdad no pensaba en el solamente pensaba en Sasuke y eso le molestaba mucho

Sakura: Itachi vamos a calmar las cosas ya que...tus papas pueden llegar y sabes...

Itachi hacia de oídos sordos y comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de Sakura haciendo que a esta le entrara un escalofrío

Sakura no se resistió y se dejo llevar por el momento los dos comenzaron a besarse y poco a poco Sakura olvidaba lo que acababa de pensar... Sasuke? Claro que no le gusta Sasuke...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto: Esteee...creo q me quede solo

El rubio buscaba locamente a sus amigos pero solo encontró a Chouji muy adormilado de tanto comer pero ni rastro de Kiba o Shikamaru...Asi que vislumbro a alguien que en realidad había buscado toda la noche

Naruto: Hola Hinata...

Hinata: ohhh hola Naruto-kun me asustaste...

Naruto: Oye yo se que soy feo pero tampoco es para tanto

Hinata: no no yo no digo eso es solo...

Naruto: Hinata es una broma

Hinata: Claro...

Naruto: Y tu primo?

Los dos hablaban casi gritando ya que la gente y la música eran muy fuertes y escandalosas

Hinata: No lo se estará con Tenten...

Naruto: Quieres...quieres ir a la playa?

Hinata: Pero...es que no dejan

Naruto: Yo tengo un atajo vamoss...

Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y salieron de la fiesta Naruto se metió por unos matorrales en donde pegaba la luz de la luna y se veia todo muy claro luego subieron por una pequeña colina y llegaron al final dond se veia la inmensa playa

Hinata: Woow Na...Naruto-kun esto es...

Naruto: Lo se por eso me encanta venir para acá es tan pacifico y lindo también quería compartirlo con alguien especial como tu Hinata además de hablar de algo muy importante

A Hinata el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora y su respiración estaba entre cortada

Naruto: Tu...

Hinata: Si??...

Naruto: Me puedes ayudar a conseguir el amor de Sakura?

Hinata:...(QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)

Naruto: Es que esa niña me tiene loco me gusta demasiado y tu eres muy buena amiga de ella y pense...

Hinata: No digas mas nada entiendo claro que te voy a ayudar tranquilo...

Naruto: Gracias Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto la abrazo fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura estaba muy melosa con Itachi cuando de pronto pensó que no era correcto si venían los padres de el que iban a pensar de ella y aparto inmediatamente a Itachi de ella

Itachi: Que sucede Sakura?

Sakura: No quiero!

Itachi se quedo un momento mirándola en silencio y luego asintió –Tranquila Sakura no te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras

Sakura se quedo mirándolo y pensó que de veras Itachi era un gran chico

Itachi: Es mas te iba a pedir para ser algo mas que amigos pero prefiero esperar y darte un poco mas de tiempo para conocernos y que lo pienses

Sakura estaba en estado de shock pero es verdad lo que decía era muy poco tiempo ella simplemente se limito a sonreír y los dos se quedaron viendo la T.V hablando como si nada habia pasado en eso Sakura vio que Itachi estaba profundamente dormido asi que apago la televisión y lo abrigo en el mueble después de esto ella decidió que saldría a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a despejar la mente

En eso Sakura distingue dos siluetas...

Sakura: Quienes son estos?

Las dos personas estaban muy amorosas besándose como locos en unas sillas de playa que están alrededor de la piscina

Sakura se acerco mas y al ver de quienes se trataba sintió un gran dolor en el pecho como si clavaran un puñal...

Sakura: Sasuke...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten: Vaya Neji creo que hemos quedado solos y eso es un gran problema...

Naji: Yo no veo el problema (decia este muy provocativo)

Tenten: Estee... yo si... recuerda que tu tio te dejo a cargo y Hanabi y Hinata no estan

Neji: Cierto: Hanabi se fue con Shino los vi por la piscina asi que ella ya debe estar en la cabaña porque yo amenacé a Shino y mi primita Hinata esta con Naruto porque los vi salir y ella es responsable ademas no creo q Naruto haga algo con ella son amigos...

Tenten: Naruto no siente nada por ella?

Neji: No es que sea el mejor amigo de Naruto pero yo creo que el gusta de Sakura porque?

Tenten: No...por nada "RAYOSS pobre de Hinata necesito hablar con ella pero no ahora Neji esta muy acaramelado"Bueno y que quieres hacer

Neji: Bueno yo pensaba...que hubiera la posibilidad...

Neji se acercaba mas a Tenten...

Tenten: Si??

Neji: Veras eres una chica muy linda y te has preocupado mucho por mi cosa que te agradezco y creo que en estos dias he sentido algo muy especial por ti quieras...

Tenten: que...

Neji se acerco y dio un tierno beso en los labios a Tenten quien lo correspondió y apasiono mas el beso...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino: Eres un idiotaaaa te odiooo!!!

Ino peleaba con Gaara a la orilla de la piscina

Gaara: No entiendo porque estas asi Ino boba!!!

Ino: Es que solamente queria decirtelo para que te quedara claro

Gaara: Ya veo y por eso le dijiste a tu amiga Kathe si nos podia dejar solos?

Ino: Si

Gaara: Ya veo tu pequeño cerebro con mas claridad pero tranquila yo tampoco te soporto

Ino: Bien...

Gaara: Una cosa mas...

Ino: QUE!

Gaara tomo por la cintura a Ino y la beso a la fuerza mientras Ino trataba se zafarse los dos cayeron a la piscina

Ino salio de la piscina golpeando a Gaara con pequeño puñetazos mientras Gaara reia a carcajadas y las amigas de Ino ahogaban un gritillo

Ino: Te odioooooo ahora me voy a desinfectar la bocaaaa!!!!

Gaara: hayyy no hagas una novela sabes que te gustooo

Los amigos de Gaara decian cosas como ohhhhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhh y las amigas de Ino estaban super indignadas y se llevaron a su amiga quien gritaba como loca y temblaba de frio

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos amanecieron muy adormilados y con el deber de regresar a sus hogares ya que tendrían clase el dia siguiente asi que muchos hicieron sus maletas alguno ni se veian las caras otros no podian dear verse y asi partieron cada uno por su lado a empezar un año de clase con muchas historias...


	7. Empieza la guerra

_**AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAP!!! ESPERO LES GUSTE!!! Y LO DISFRUTEN ;)**_

_**De la escritora: **_Bueno 10mo cap espero les haya gustado hasta aquí la historia pero la verdad lo bueno esta por comenzar los bailes!! Las obras de teatro!! Amores y desamores!!! En fin!!!

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no son mioss son de Masashi-sensei

**Explicación breve de mis palabras alocadas / **

**( ) pensamientos de ellos **

**0000000000000000 Cambio se escena **

_**Nuevo año escolar**_

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sakura: 5 minutos mas por favor!!!!

-SAKURA!!! NO HAGAS QUE TE AGARRE POR LAS GREÑAS!!!

Sakura: MAMA!!!!

La pelirosa se paro muy malhumorada y fue a su baño casi dormida y se lavo los dientes y la cara con desgana

Sakura: Bien!! Genial!! El primer dia!! Y no tengo nada de ganas de ir...y mucho menos si es a ver...AHHHHH!!! LO ODIOOOOOOO!!!!

-Hija te pasa algo? Oo?¿

Sakura: No papa es solo que... ohhh odio mi cabello mira esta horrible!!!!

El papa la miro con una inmensa gota de sudor en la frente y siguió caminando hacia su habitación...

La pelirosa entro en su ducha y luego salio colocándose a medias el uniforme, la pequeña falda gris, la camisa blanca la corbata mal puesta y agarro el chaleco gris sin ganas junto con el bolso y bajo corriendo a desayunar.

Sakery (madre de Sakura) : Hija come bien que el dia es largo

Sakura: Si mama...

Sakery: Mira como tienes esa corbata!!! Dejame arreglártela y péinate con el flequillo de lado te queda mas lindo... hija tienes mucho maquillaje quitate un poco SAKURA ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!!

Sakura: Si mama...

Sakery: Hayy dioss esta juventud! Por cierto espera a tu prima ella te va a pasar buscando en su carro

Sakura: Sakemi tiene carro?

Sakery: Si, sus padres le compraron un jeep muy lindo

Sakura: Cuando me compran el mio?

Sakery: Pronto...

Sakura: En serio?

Sakery: Porque no? Tu papa esta ganando muy bien y yo voy a empezar mi trabajo dentro de dos dias donde me van a pagar mucho dinero, Sakura estas en un colegio muy caro ademas necesitas un carro te quedan dos años para ir a la universidad este y el que sigue y aquí en esta ciudad permiten a tu edad tener carro

Sakura: Vaya... GENIAL!!

Sakura corre y le da un beso y un abrazo a su madre quien le da su mochila la cual era de un color gris con toques y flores rosadas

Sakery: Bueno creo que escuche una corneta ve si es tu prima afuera y cuidate mucho hija!!

Sakura: Si mam!!!!

Sakura sale de la casa y encuentra afuera a su prima montada en un bello jeep rojo como siempre impecable de fisico y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sakemi: HOLA PRIMITA BELLA!!!!!

Sakura: Hola Sakemi!!!!!!

Sakemi: Bueno primita vamos a el colegio hayy que divertido!!!! Cosas nuevas chicos nuevos!!! Por cierto voy a comer en una cafetería primero

Sakura: VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!!!O.O

Sakemi: Y que...

Sakura: no me gusta la impuntualidad y ya llegue tarde la primera vez

Sakemi: Bueno esta sera la segunda vez no es la gran cosa Sakura relajate!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi: Entonces...volviste con ella?

Sasuke: Como crees!!! Estas loco!!!

Itachi: No...es que como estuviste besándote con ella en el club pense que...

Sasuke: No seas ingenuo!! Ni loco pienso volver con la loca de Rina simplemente fue tu sabes una distracción

Itachi: No cambias hermanito bueno tu sabras que haces con tu vida

Itachi se volteo y dejo a Sasuke solo en el árbol cerca de la entrada del gran colegio, Sasuke lo vio entrar y luego imito su voz diciendo **No cambias hermanito bueno tu sabras que haces con tu vida, **yluego entro el también junto con sus amigos Gaara, Neji

Gaara: Hola Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Hey Gaara...que hay!

Gaara: Nada, mas de lo mismo es lunes o sea que te puedo decir...

Neji: Chicos...este...creo...tengo que hablar con ustedes

Sasuke:...

Gaara:...

Neji: Tengo novia

Sasuke: Wooww!! Hasta que uno de nosotros ya pesco el primer pez del año escolar

Neji: No hables asi Sasuke...ella no es de ese tipo...

Gaara: Y quien es?

Neji: ...Tenten...

Sasuke: Vaya...tienes razón no es de ese tipo...es de un tipo mas bueno

Neji se avalazo encima de Sasuke y le coloco su mano en el cuello del moreno

Neji: No hables asi de ella!!! Te dije ya Uchiha!!

Gaara: Neji!! Basta!!! Sasuke no lo dijo con esa intención

Kakashi: Bueno bueno que pasa aquí...

Sasuke le dio una patada a Neji y lo quito de encima de el

Sasuke: Nada profesor...estábamos practicando un método de defensa personal de Karate

Kakashi: Ohh...entiendo entiendo...pero háganlo en el gimnasio aquí en los pasillos se pueden lastimar...

Sasuke,Neji,Gaara: Kakashi (demasiado distraído e ingenuo)

El profesor de cabellos plateados siguió su camino con el librito naranja en sus manos

Sasuke: Eres un idiota Neji...

El moreno recogió su mochila (las que se colocan de lado( se la coloco y se fue del lugar

Gaara: vaya eso fue para grabarlo

Neji: No estoy para juego ni comentarios absurdos

Gaara: Ok me callo...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: QUE!!!! CON MI PRIMOO!!!! EN EL CLUB!!!!!!!

Tenten: SHHHHHHHHHH...no grites Hinata!!

Hinata se sonrojo...- Lo siento es que me impresiono la noticia...pero como fuee en donde que bellos!!!!

Tenten: Ya pues Hinata no quiero que su club de admiradoras te escuche y me maten

En eso pasaron dos de ese grupo y miraron con recelo a Tenten quien casi se mete en el casillero de los vestidores ya que en ese momento las chicas tenian clase con la entrenadora de gimnasia

Hinata: Hayy bueno vamos por cierto...

Hinata cambio por completo la expresión de su cara y Tenten se imaginaba por donde venia todo

Hinata: Hable con Naruto y...

Tenten: Ya lo se Neji me dijo...lo siento mucho Hinata

Hinata: Tranquila amiga no es el unico chico en el planeta

Tenten: Hinata!! ASI SE HABLA!!

Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa y las dos se colocaron los mini shorts juntos con la apretada blusa de gimnasia y salieron al campo el cual era muy, muy grande

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura: Sakemi!!!!!! Todo por tu culpa

Sakemi: Como sabia que teniamos gimnasia me coloque el uniforme de deporte pero tu como andas pensando en puro Itachi se te olvido

Sakura peleaba para ponerse el short de gimnasia en el carro mientras Sakemi manejaba.

Sakemi: Llegamos

Sakemi entro al enorme estacionamiento del instituto y estaciono el jeep para luego salir corriendo por los jardines del enorme lugar y llegar temprano a Gimnasia en donde la profesora quien por cierto no era nada amable la profesora Akage Natsumi las esperaba con una venita frotada en la frente. Esta fue designada para las niñas ya que el profesor Kakashi tenia muchos alumnos.

Akage: Se puede saber señoritas el porque de su retraso

Sakemi: Un lindo pajarito se estrello en el parabrisa de mi carro me desvie, choque contra un árbol luego nos auxiliaron pero al intentar reportar todo hubo otro accidente asi que logramos escapar pero nos persigue la policia y...

Akage: Eres familia de Kakashi? empiecen estan calentando...

Sakemi y Sakura corriendo en donde estaban las demas chicas las cuales eran un gran numero y empezaron a trotar con ellas

Sakemi: Ves..te dije que era sencillo

Sakura: lo tomare en cuenta

Akage: Bien chicas como sabran este año hay muchas aspirantes a porristas... la capitana de los años pasados ha sido Ino Yamanaka

La rubia se paro al frente de todas

Akage: Pero ahora vamos a ser democráticos y volver a hacer las elecciones de la capitana y el equipo

Muchas saltaron emocionadas mientras que otra bostezó entre esas Sakura

Sakemi: Sakura!! Tu eres perfecta eras la capitana en tu antiguo colegio recuerdas?

Sakura: Demasiado problemático... (Dios ya me parezco a Shikamaru)

Sakemi: Estas loca...Bueno yo creo que me voy a postular ademas se bailar bien

Sakura: Lo se... Bueno serias buenas capitana tienes la energía

Sakemi: SI!!!LO TENGO TODO FRIAMENTE CALCULADO

A Sakemi le llego un brillo en los ojos muy malicioso que le dio un poco de miedo a Sakura luego la pelirosa visualizo a Hinata y Tenten

Sakura: HOLA CHICAS!!!

Hinata ni respondio mientras que Tenten la abrazo y la saludo como para disimular el estado de animo de Hinata

Sakura: Y bien que piensan a hacer despues de aquí?

Tenten: Tenemos Castellano y luego dos horas libres si quieres vamos a comer

Sakura: Suena genial!!!

La pelirosa volvió a su lugar junto a su prima quien parecia una maniaca viendo los pompones que llevaba Ino

Akage: Bien...Ahora colocare la lista para que se alisten y ahí esta la fecha de la prueba por ahora terminamos vayan a ducharse y nos vemos el miércoles

Las chicas comenzaron a alistarse y volvieron a las duchas

Ino: Vaya creo que quedare de nuevo OSEA!! Nadie puede conmigo

Las amigas de Ino asentían a lo que esta decía

Kathe: Chicas...voy a Salir hoy con Gaara

Ino quien estaba apoyada con el pie en una banca lo dejo caer y se golpeo en la rodilla

Ino: Co..como dijiste?

Kathe: Hayy Ino eres sorda o que! Gaara me invito a salir!

Ino: YA VEO CON PERMISO!!

La rubia salio con su larga cabellera ondeándola por todos los pasillo en sus pequeños shorts y su corta o mejor dicho extremadamente corta camiseta subio las escaleras para llegar a los pasillos del enorme instituto y distinguió una cabellera roja que estaba junto a un chico de ojos muy claro Ino toco el hombro del chico el ojiverde volteo y al hacerlo una gran cachetada le fue pronunciada en su mejilla la rubia tan rapido como llego se fue dejando a un mareado Gaara

Neji: Dioss que le hiciste a Yamanaka

Gaara sobandose la mejilla miro con odio a Neji quien se reia a carcajadas – Nada que yo sepa...

Pero el pelirrojo sabia muy bien lo que pasaba y por dentro disfrutaba de los celos de Ino

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi: Bueno Kankuro... La formula correcta es la que te dije ahora si me disculpas voy a la clase de Biología extra

Kankuro: ¬¬ Solo tu te amargas tu vida de esa manera

Miyao: Hola Kankuro!! Heyy Itachii!!

Itachi quien iba casi corriendo por los pasillos volteo con desgana

Kankuro: Creo que me voy...

Miyao: Itachi queria decirte que...

Itachi: Que Miyao estoy apurado la neta que podemos hablar luego

Miyao: Es que me da mucha bronca que andes con esa niñita

Itachi: No ando con nadie es mi amiga...

Miyao: Ahora se le dicen asi...amiga

Itachi: No empieces

La chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos como el cielo abrazo a Itachi y subio la mirada besando al mayor de los Uchiha quien hizo una cara de disgusto y aparto casi al instante a la chica

Itachi: Chao Miyao

Miyao: Ya veras Uchiha...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru: Bueno...y...

Temari: Y que...Tengo que irme Shikamaru no tengo mucho tiempo

La rubia y el chico de coleta hablaban sentados alrededor de la piscina del instituto

Shikamaru: Veras Temari...

Temari: Habla claro!!!

Shikamaru: Quiero otra oportunidad Temari de veras me pase de tonto contigo la vez que decidi dejar todo por los chamos que te seguían y me parecian problemáticos pero entiendeme sentia muchos celos!!! Y yoo!!!

Temari: Ok...dejame pensarlo y no te perdono el beso robado (CLARO TE PERDONO ESE Y LOS QUE VENGAN!!!)

Shikamaru: Bueno de veras que te hare la mujer mas feliz!! Y te voy a recuperar Temari!!!! De veras que si

Shikamaru beso la mano de la chica y salio corriendo por la puerta de entrada para el instituto

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke estaba leyendo un libro que decia "El poder del pensamiento" cuando alguien atrajo su atención

Sasuke: Hey dobe

Naruto: Que te pasa idiota

Sasuke: Nada aquí sino que tu cabellera rubia chillona con el sol me escandalizo la vista

Naruto: Ya veo...que quieres

Sasuke: Solo que...La apuesta sigue en pie

Naruto: No retiro mi palabra

Sasuke: Ni yo...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Un rubio corría por los pasillos de la gran institución Villa de la hoja

Naruto: Hayyy que raro yo que le dire...que le dire ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

El Rubio estaba ya muy eufórico (mas de lo normal) y llego a un aula que decia " Aula de Biología" Naruto toco temerosamente la puerta y abrio lentamente

Naruto: Con permiso...yo..

Pero no termino de hablar ya que tenia una rana pegada en la cara

Anko: O//////O lo siento mucho pero es que sufro de los nervios Uzumaki Naruto no? Por favor entra...

Naruto con muchas venitas frotadas en su frente y en su puño entro con mucha rabia dando muchas sacadas y mirando con odio a todos aquellos que soltaban una risita

Anko: Bien como les decía van a tomar a la pobre ranita muerta que no tiene la culpa de que nosotros la raza humana masacremos a los pobres animales de esta forma porque si habláramos con la sociedad protectora de animales estas cosas no sucederian y...

Los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar de lo que hicieron el fin de semanas y algunos jugaban con la ranita muerta que tenian en frente la verdad la profesora Anko era de aquellas que no iba nunca al punto y era muy defensora de la naturaleza asi que como se inspiraba tanto en la materia sin darla específicamente los demas jugaban en su clase o discutían que marca de carro era mejor o cosas por el estilo

Sakemi: Entonces Sakura si logro hacer esa entrada estoy segura que la entrenadora y los demas quedaran impresionados!!! Sakura?

Sakura: Ah!! Si claro...

Sakemi: Que te pasa no me digas que le prestas atención a la profe mira ya esta hablando de la revolución francesa

Sakura: No no estaba viendo a la profesora...simplemente estaba pensando en...

Sakemi: En...

Sakura no sabia si contarle que le ofendio mucho el hecho de que Sasuke se hubiera besado y quien sabe que otra cosa con Rina, ademas no sabia si debía contarle lo sucedido con Itachi y lo que paso con Sasuke en la playa eran tantas cosas pero en realidad y la verdad era…

Sakura: Veras Sakemi en la playa Sasuke y yo casi nos besamos ademas en la cabaña después de la fiesta bueno durante Itachi y yo nos besamos y bueno nos pasamos un poco pero sabes no conozco a ninguno y lo que me dio bronca con Sasuke es que me hizo eso y luego se estaba besando con tu prima esa

Sakura conto esto muy rápido y en voz muy baja casi un susurro

Sakemi: Estas celosa...

Sakura muy esaltada – No lo estoy! Y te salvas que estamos de ultimas y nadie nos ve porque te juro que..

Sakemi: Sisisi primita calma entendi todo estabas confundida con los Uchihas entiendo cálmala Rina es una loca estudia aquí por cierto pero casi ni viene sus papas no saben que hacer con ella además… yo se que aun no olvidas a el chico ese

Sakura cambio su cara y la puso muy triste

Sakemi: Pero ya!!! Olvida todo eso!!! Ahora vamos a seguir hablando de mi por cierto Uzumaki se parece mucho a tu ex

Sakura: Si tienes razon por eso me llamo la atención desde un principio...

Sakemi: Uhmmmmm primita

Sakura: Que ¬¬?

Sakemi: Nada nada solo decía

Pero al decir eso Sakemi tenia una cara entre maliciosa y burlona, aunque luego algo presto su atención ya que todas las chicas comenzaron a silvar y se alborotaron de manera rotunda y Sakura logro vislumbrar cual era el motivo un hombre alto, rubio no se veia mayor de 24 años de ojos azul como el cielo y un cuerpo muy pero muy bien formado que se veía a través de su camisa de botones blanca entro al salon.

Yondaime: Disculpen es que estoy bus..Anko...

Anko quien seguia con la rana en sus manos se puso muy nerviosa al voltear a la puerta inmediatamente se sonrojo

Anko: Oh..Yondaime ah pasado tanto...tiempo...

Yondaime: Si...mucho pero sigues igual de bella...

Anko casi incendia a la pobre rana en sus manos del calor que la chica desprendía

Naruto: Papá que quieres...Aparte de robar los suspiros y poner tontas a todas las del salon ¬¬

La verdad Yondaime siempre había sido un espectáculo para las jóvenes del instituto el estudio ahí y fue uno de los mas populares en su época que no era muy lejana a la de ahorita por lo que cuando el iba al Villa de la Hoja todas las chicas babeaban

Yondaime: no hijo simplemente pasaba por el insti y decidi venir a verte y saludar a la vieja Tsunade

Naruto: Te puedes ir estamos en una clase importante

Naturo sintio miradas asesinas por doquier

Naruto: DIGO DIGO ANKO QUIERE HABLAR DE MI CONTIGO

Anko: Yo?

La chica se puso muy roja mas de lo que estaba era muy notorio hasta para Sakura quien estaba de ultima en el aula

Anko: Bueno supongo que podemos hablar de Naruto

Yondaime le dirigio una sonrisa que hizo que Anko se pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Los dos salieron del aula

La verdad Anko era muy guapa ya no llevaba el cabello como siempre con la cola emarañada sino suelto y lo tenia muy largo ahora vestia una minifalda muy sexy y una camisa de botones blanca muy traslucida que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación por lo que ella no era la unica nerviosa en los pasillos

Yondaime: Has cambiado mucho, digo estas mas hermosa desde que tu sabes...

Anko: Gracias.. tu tambien estas mejor digo mas...tu me entiendes

Los dos se sonrojaron mucho y luego Yondaime se acerco a Anko y la abrazo

Yondaime: Me alegra verte de nuevo de veras...me haces recordar muy buenos momentos

Anko correspondio el abrazo- Yo tambien queria verte desde hace mucho desde que tu sabes...fuimos novios

Yondaime se separo y la miro por unos segundos...

Yondaime: Bueno me voy tengo que pasar por el trabajo a buscar unos papeles oye Anko que tal si me das tu numero para mantenernos en contacto

Anko: Ahh si claro un momento

La chica corrio al aula y busco en el bolso un lapicero y un pedacito de papel anotando un numero mientras los chicos gritaban cosas como

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh , ujummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Yondaime: Bueno..nos vemos

Anko: Ok

Yondaime: Ok...ahh chao!!!

Yondaime se despidio de las chicas del salon y pronunciaron todas al mismo tiempo un suspiro mientras los hombres solo ponían cara de fastidio

Anko: Bien en que ibamos...

Casi al instante sono la campana y todos salieron muy rapido del lugar lo que no preocupo a Anko quien estaba muy concentrada viendo el cielo

Anko: Que buenos momentos me hiciste recordar...

Ya eran las 12 del mediodía y muchos alumnos quienes tenian dos horas libres comenzaron a caminar por lo alrededores del gran instituto que contaba con mucho centros de recreación como piscinas, canchas de tennis, de football de voleiball, de basketball y amplios jardines donde la gente se acostaba a leer o hablar y mucho a hacer otras cosas como demostrar públicamente cuanto se querian, el Villa de la Hoja era uno de los colegios mas prestigiosos de todo Japón por lo que sus reglas y restricciones eran muy estrictas

Sakura: Bueno Sakemi...entonces...cuando vamos a practicar para lo de las porristas

Sakemi: Hayy prima tu no necesitas practica!!!

Sasuke: Si yo fuera tu Sakemi no le diria esas mentiras la pobre hasta se lo va a creer

Sakura quien estaba muy tranquila de repente se sofoco y se puso muy pero muy roja de la ira

Sakura: Mira!!! Uchiha te agradezco que no te metas

Sasuke: Ohhh Sakura no esta de mucho humor entonces hoy...

Sakemi estaba muy incomoda y opto por irse ya que Sakura y Sasuke estaban muy concentrados en su pelea

Sakura: ERES UN ENGREIDO QUE SOLO PIENSAS EN TI NO TE SOPORTO!!

Sasuke: A mi se me hace que estas celosa

Sakura: Ja!!! Celosa de ti? JA JA JA no sabia que eras tan gracioso Sasuke

Sasuke: señor Uchiha para ti Sasuke me llaman mis más allegados

Sakura: Ahh si? Pues lo siento mucho entonces señor UCHIHAA

La pelirosa tomo su mochila del césped y comenzo a irse cuando sintio una gran fuerza que la tomo por el brazo derecho, Sasuke la tenia frente a frente y la miraba muy serio

Sakura: Hayy sueltame que te pasa!!!!! Eres un animal!!!!!!! Auxiliooooooooo

Sasuke: jajajajaja podrías callarte estamos lejos del insti estos jardines son los mas alejados de todo el lugar asi que es muy difícil que alguien aparte de nosotros este por aquí ahora compórtate como una niña educada que dudo que lo seas y vamos a hablar solo eso te pido...

Sakura se solto de Sasuke y se sento con mucha rudeza en el césped donde habia estado anteriormente con Sakemi

Sakura: Y de que quieres hablar si se puede saber

Sasuke: De...bueno tu sabes... de ti cuentame de ti...

Sakura: Ve al grano Uchiha

Sasuke estaba al lado de ella y tenia las manos apoyadas de las rodillas miraba fijo al frente y tenia una cara muy seria Sakura penso que con esa pose el conquistaba a todas las chicas pero con ella no se iba a pasar de listo

Sakura: Mira Sasuke si lo que pretendes es que yo te trate bien y seamos mas allegados estas muy equivocado yo te quiero bien lejos de mi entendido?

Sasuke:Pero porque tu me caes muy bien...ademas yo se que estas brava conmigo porq en el club estuve con Rina o me equivoco?

Sasuke se acercaba cada vez mas a Sakura mientras colocaba una cara picara entre sonriente y sus ojos azabaches penetrantes mientras el cabello se le movía al compás de la brisa Sakura estaba tan ida al quedarse viéndolo que casi se le olvida que era el chico mas insoportable del planeta

Sakura: Pues fijate que no porque yo...osea...osea... a mi no me importa lo que hagas con esa naca de Rina es mas te digo algo?

Sasuke muy extrañado se acerco mas a Sakura quien le iba a susurrar algo al oido

Sasuke: si??

Sakura: Jaja Rina desde siempre se come los mocos auchh wacala como pudiste besarla!!! Adiós Sasuke ahh no disculpa señor Uchiha JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Sasuke quien estaba aun desorbitado reacciono cuando Sakura ya estaba muy lejos de su alcance

Sasuke: RINA NO SE COME LOS MOCOS!!!!!

Muchos estudiantes que empezaron a pasar por ahí se lo quedaron viendo entre risas mientras el moreno hacia una mueca de asco al imaginarse a Rina en esos actos

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: Bueno Tenten como te dije antes yo...ya me las arreglare... es mas creo que en ese momento Naruto me quito todo el encanto

Tenten: te entiendo amiga no es para menos pero mira!!!! Hay miles de chicos en este instituto!!!

Hinata: si...lo se pero...

Tenten: ninguno es como Naruto yaaa basta!!!!

Hinata: Ok...TIENES RAZON DEMOSTRARE QUE PUEDO ENCONTRAR ALGUIEN QUE ME QUIERA Y VALORE POR LO QUE SOY SI!!!!

Hinata se habia montado en un muro de los pasillos cerca de las aulas de los laboratorios

Tenten: (·///·) jejeje Hinata este...entiendo que te emocionaste pero...

Hinata se dio cuenta y se bajo inmediatamente

Neji: Vaya deberias meterte a politica prima!!! Tremendo discurso se escucho hasta la entrada del insti

Hinata: Con permiso

La chica casi voló con la cara roja como un tomate

Tenten: Hola mi amor

Neji: Hola mi vida!! Tanto tiempo pasaraon 15 minutos y ya te extrañaba

Tenten: Yo tambien!!!!

Gaara: Hayy me dan asco por favor vayan a un hotel ¬¬

Neji: Estas celoso porque a mi si me quieren y en cambio a ti no

Gaara: A mi si me quieren...pero me quieren matar Oo

Neji: Lo se

Tenten: Porque lo dicen?

Gaara: Ino me dio una cachetada que casi me rompe el cuello

Neji: Mi amor tenias que verlo fue demasiado!!!!

Gaara: no fue un espectáculo positivo

Neji: Ok Ok...pero que te gusta la catira?

Gaara: Claro...que no...(o si?)

Tenten: Se nota que si es obvio!!!

Neji: Si yo tambien lo note y porque no te lanzas!! **/ la expresión lánzate es confesarle lo que siente o aventurarse a hacer algo jajaja yo y mis palabras locas / **

Gaara: Es que yo...hayy que es esoo a mi no me gusta Ino demasiado escandalosa

Neji: Son tal para cual

Gaara: Creo que me voy con permiso

Neji y Tenten quedaron solos y se sentaron a hablar y a hacer cositas de parejas mientras pasaba la hora libre que les quedaba

La tarde paso lentamente entre clases donde Ino y Sakura competian a cada momento por ver quien hacia los ejercicios mas rapidos o Naruto hacia explotar a cada 5 minutos una mesa de laboratorio, o las miradas de odio cruzadas entre Sasuke y Naruto

Al terminar el dia...

Tenten: Hey Sakura!!!!

Sakura quien se estaban encaminado con Sakemi a el jeep se acerco a Tenten quien estaba con Hinata la cual tenía la mirada baja

Sakura: Si que pasa Tenten?

Tenten: Bueno sabras...yo se que estamos apenas comenzando el año pero faltan 3 meses para Navidad

Sakura: Ajam

Tenten: Y bueno siempre se hacen actos en esa fiesta pensábamos hacer un baile

Sakura: Genial!!! Cuenten conmigo

Tenten: Perfecto!!!es que bueno sabes estábamos contando con eso

Sakura: Tranquilas cuenten conmigo

-Sakura!!!

La pelirosa voltea y vislumbra a un rubio corriendo hacia las chicas

Naruto: Hola Sakurita!!!

Sakura: Hola Naruto no habiamos hablado en todo el dia como estas!!

Hinata: NOSOTRAS NOS VAMOS!!!

Hinata se adelanto mientras Tenten se despidio y salio corriendo detrás de la chica de ojos claros

Sakura: Vaya Hinata sonaba molesta no?

Naruto: Si eso creo.. Oye Sakura queria saber si te querias ir conmigo osea si te podia llevar

Sakura: Bueno ahora todos tienen carro menos yo ¬¬

Naruto: Es que nadie suele llevarlo los primeros dias Sakura

Sakura: Ya veo...bueno si claro dejame decirle a mi prima

Sakemi: YA ENTENDI!!!

Sakura se acerco – Sakemi no empieces con tus..

Sakemi: Atrapalo muñeca y me dejas al papa a mi jajajaja adiós

La castaña salio del estacionamiento dejando a Naruto y Sakura solos

Sakura: Bien vamonos

Naruto: Bien...

El rubio y la pelirosa se encaminaron a una gran Explorer que estaba al lado de un carro Ferrari

Sakura: Woww muy linda tu camioneta

Naruto: Es que le pedi una modesta a mi papa el me queria comprar la Hummer pero es demasiado exagerada

Sakura: (Oo modesto)

Naruto y Sakura montaron la camioneta y al momento de el rubio prenderla apareció alguien a su lado el menor de los Uchihas sonreía viendo a Naruto este lo miro con mucha rabia contenida y lo ignoro mientras el moreno aplaudía, Sakura estaba muy confundida, luego Sasuke monto el Ferrari y lo perdieron de vista ya que Naruto había salido del estacionamiento

Naruto: Bien y que quieres que hagamos...

Sakura: Bueno pense que me llevarias a mi casa

Naruto: Cierto bueno es verdad es muy tarde tu padres pueden preocuparse

Sakura: Si supongo (hayy que lindoo es Naruto!!!!)

Inner-Sakura: HAZLO TUYOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: QUE TE PASA DEGENERADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Sucede algo Sakura Oo

Sakura: Nada nada ·///////·

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Sakura y la chica se bajo despues de que Naruto caballerosamente le abriera la puerta

Sakura: Bien...muchas gracias Naruto me encanta estar contigo eres muy divertido

Naruto quien la miraba fijamente sonrio muy al estilo de su padre lo que casi hace que Sakura soltara un suspiro por el rubio de ojos azul cielo

Naruto: A mi tambien me agrada tu compañía Sakura

El rubio se acerco y beso la frente de la pelirosa, este se volteo y monto su camioneta despidiendose nuevamente de la chica que quedo algo embobada en la puerta de su casa

Sakura: Ya llegue!!!

Sakery: DIME CUENTAME QUE BELLO ES ESE NIÑO VAYA QUE RAPIDO HA PASADO TODO!!

Sakura: Mama!! Que te pasa!!! Oo

Sakery: El chico de la camioneta el que te dejo en la entrada

Sakura: Es un amigo con permiso mama **O////////O **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke: Quiere Guerra? Pues Guerra le voy a dar!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Reviews!!**_

**Sakurasasuke:** Jajaja gracias por tu review!!! Y bueno espero te haya gustado este cap!!!:D cuidate muchoo besos bye

**Kotori Yamanaka: **Tranquila!!! Que a Ino le va a ir bien solo que la historia esta empezando jajaja ahora es que faltan amores y desamores!!!! Cuidate muchoo y gracias por el review!!!

**Mirisasusaku:** Bueno me alegra a tener nuevas lectoras y me alegra que te haya gustado!!! Muchas gracias!!!

**Mario-asakura: **jajaj bueno si rapido como lo prometi espero t guste este cap y bueno claro que Sakura podra con lo de las porristas!!!SALU2!!!


	8. La eleccion

**( ) Pensamientos de ellos **

**0000000000000000 Cambio se escena **

Espero les guste este cap de veras a mi me gusto mucho y bueno esta mas largo que los anteriores que lo disfruten!Tambien tendra muchas cosas que espero que les guste!!!Me tarde un poco mas en hacerlo asi que disculpen U.U

**Por cierto: Naruto no es mio sino de Massashi ;)**

**La eleccion**

Un chico pelirrojo estaba en su gran habitacion en su gran cama boca arriba con el sonido del reproductor a todo volumen...

-GAARA!!! BAJALE VOLUMEN!!!!

Gaara simplemente no se molestaba en hacerle el menor caso a su hermana que gritaba histérica en la otra habitación de la gran Mansión

-GAARA ESTOY TRATANDO DE ESTABLECER UNA BUENA CONVERSACION CON MI AMIGA!!!

Gaara hacia como si una mosca hablara y dijera cosas incoherentes resultando ser esa mosca su hermano mayor Kankuro con una de sus "amiguitas"

Gaara se paro con toda su lentitud y cerro la puerta del cuarto para que ahogara un poco el escandaloso sonido de la música que parecía un rock muy pesado

El pelirrojo se quito la camisa dejando así su bello pecho al descubierto, tenia 16 años y para su edad estaba muy bien formado pues se ejercitaba a diario para mejorar su entrenamiento en football ya que es el capitán, en eso suena de nuevo la puerta y el chico la abre con desgana gritando

-TEMARI NO LE VOY A...

Ino: QUE ESCANDALOSO ERESSS

La rubia entro al cuarto y le bajo el volumen al equipo

-GRACIAS!!!! Gritaron Temari y Kankuro al mismo tiempo

Ino paseaba la habitación mientras Gaara estaba fijo viéndola como si fuera una invasora pero casi al instante tomo una postura de macho men

Gaara: A que vienes si se puede saber...y tienes el atrevimiento de apagarme mi música que descaro

Ino: Por si no te acuerdas yo soy la que la profesora de Biología sabes...Mily me encargo de sacar las parejas de trabajo que van a estar juntas todo el año además de reunirnos ya mismo para un trabajo que hay que entregar la próxima semana como tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y no he dado quienes son las parejas como lo hice hoy y bueno como sabes lo daré hoy en la tarde en la clase pero como se que tu y yo somos pareja en eso

Gaara: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino se sintió muy ofendida ante esa reacción y opto por ignorarlo

Ino: Pues si Gaara y bueno aquí te doy los primeros puntos para la investigación como se eres muy buen estudiante porque sino te sacan del equipo de football y se que lo harás chao!

La rubia tan rápido como vino rápido se fue

Gaara: Mujeres no las entiendo

Y el pelirrojo cerró la puerta de sopetón

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura caminaba por las calles mientras hacia un día muy lindo la verdad seria un día perfecto para irse al campo y no estudiar puesto que no se podía desperdiciar yendo al colegio

En eso oyó una gran bulla acercándose detrás de la pelirosa y un gran carro rojo se paro al lado de ella

Sakura: Que quieres Uchiha que yo sepa el colegio esta a unas 5 o 6 cuadras de aquí

Sasuke: Pues pensé que querías que te llevara

Sakura: No gracias el dia esta muy bonito y quiero caminar...

Sasuke: Anda no seas asi sabes que te mueres por venir

Sakura lo miro con incredulidad

Sakura: No lo creo

Y la chica siguió caminando mientras el carro del moreno la seguía lentamente

Sasuke: Estoy esperando...

Sakura hacia oídos sordos y entonces el moreno se paro en seco y se bajo del carro

Sasuke: Tu te la das de mala no?

Sakura se echo a reir en la cara del moreno, en eso el chico la tomo por la cintura y la cargo en su hombro y la metió en el carro a la fuerza y rápidamente entro el tambien y arranco dejando atrás a su club de fans que siempre lo seguía muy ofendidas

Sakura: ME VAS A PAGAR ESTOOO UCHIHA!!!!

Sakura estaba en la parte de atrás y se paso a empujones a la parte de adelante en el asiento del copiloto

Sakura: Ya vas a verrr eres un idiotaaa un animal!!!! Esto es secuestrooo!!!!

Sasuke: Hay Sakura cállate un mes sabes que estabas muriéndote por que te montara aquí conmigo jajajaja

En eso la pelirosa le tomo un mechón del bello y liso cabello del Uchiha y se lo jalo con fuerza mientras este gritaba y se salía del canal de la vía cuando la chica lo soltó este empezó a gritar

Sasuke: ESTAS LOCA!!!

Sakura: ES QUE NO TE SOPORTO!!!!

Sasuke: Claro que si!!!me soportas mucho muchoo

El moreno al decir esto se acercaba mas y mas a la chica con una sonrisa picara en los labios, Sakura se puso muy nerviosa y al darse cuenta que Sasuke se había parado frente al instituto en la cola que había para entrar al estacionamiento salio como un huracán dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca como era habitual en ella.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakemi: Pero Sakura!!! Que te paso cálmate un poco

Sakura: NOOO NO LO HAGO NO ME VOY A CALMAR LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIOOOO

Sakemi: Sasuke es demasiado cómico jaj...

Pero Sakemi se callo al instante al ver la cara asesina que le lanzo Sakura

En eso la Castaña choco contra alguien y el montón de papeles que tenia en las manos salieron volando

Sakemi: MALDICION!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al ver quien era el causante era un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos negros que casualmente ella ya había visto antes

Kiba: Hola Sakemi disculpa!!!!!!

El muchacho corrió por todo el pasillo buscando las hojas al recoger la ultima se acerco a Sakemi quien lo veia con un poco de fastidio en la cara

Sakemi: Gracias ahora si me...

Kiba: Oye Sakemi te he estado buscando desde hace tiempo sabes el dia de la fiesta en el..

Sakemi: Hayyy no quiero saber nada de esa fiesta!!!

Kiba: Es que se te callo esto en esa fiesta

El castaño saco una pequeña hada que al parecer era un dije el hada era de plata con pequeños diamantitos rosados y muy delicada Sakemi al verlo se le aguaron los ojos y lo tomo con mucha delicadeza abrazando al chico que inmediatamente se puso como un tomate

Sakemi: Tu eres Kiba no?

Kiba: Ehh...si..sii...

Sakemi: Chao Kiba nos vemos ahora!

Sakura un poco confundida se despidió también de Kiba y emprendió camino con su prima hacia el salón de matemática con la directora Tsunade...

Sakura: Explícame que no entiendo nada

Sakemi: Bueno no pienses mal simplemente que ese chico en el club se me acerco para hablar y yo lo trate muy mal como estaba con un chico el cual minutos después lo vi besándose con otra chica así que salí corriendo y se me callo mi dije el cual es muy especial para mi el lo encontré y ya fin del cuento

Sakura: Interesante...

Sakura dijo esto al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo buscaba su habitual asiento en el salón y llegaba la exuberante profesora Tsunade

Naruto: HEY vieja!!

Naruto se llevo su gran cachetada como de costumbre y Tsunade les pidió que sacaran sus libros de practica

Tsunade: Bien bien chicos!!! Ahora van a pasar a hacerme los ejercicios cada uno después de 10 minutos que les doy para hacerlos en su practica de Quimica

Para Sakura los 10 minutos fueron eternos pues a ella no le gustaba mucho esa materia, luego de que Tsunade pasara a todos a la pizarra, que se tomara supuestamente disimulando una pequeña copa de su cartera y de que le pegara nuevamente a el rubio los dejo salir.

Naruto: Que raro Tsunade golpeándome!!!!

Sakura: Pero tu también buscas pelea!!! A ver mira como tienes esto .

Los dos iban caminando por el pasillo y Sakura le estaba viendo el moretón que tenia en la frente casi llegando a la cabeza en eso se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y alguien paso por su lado empujando muy fuerte a Sakura que casi cae por perder el equilibrio

Sakura: OYEME QUE TE PASA ACASO ERES CIEGO O NO VES POR DONDE CAMINAS!!

Sasuke: Hay disculpa Haruno te confundí con otra chica

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron por unas milésimas de segundos miradas de odio para que luego el moreno diera media vuelta y siguiera caminando seguido por su club de fans en la cual faltaba alguien

Ino estaba sentada en un aula apuntando unas cosas parecía muy concentrada hasta que alguien le tiro el cuaderno al suelo y esta se pare muy enfadada al ver quien era estaba parada una chica de cabellos rizados rubios con ojos color miel y a decir verdad era muy simpática

Ino: Bueno y a ti que te pasa!!! Estas loca o que rayoss!!

Yrena: Bueno es que ya se que eres la novia de Gaara y te voy a hacer la vida imposible el es mio!!! Y solo mio!!!!

Ino: O.o

Ino no pudo ni protestar porque la chica salio corriendo de la sala llorando

Ino: Y a esta que le pasa esta loca definitivamente!!!!

Ino tomo sus cosas y salio a toda prisa del salón pero al hacerlo tropezó con alguien y se le cayeron todas las cosas en el suelo...

Ino: BIEN BUENO PUES!!AHO...

Ino subió la mirada y vio unos profundos ojos azules y un chico que le ayudaba atolondradamente a recuperar sus libros

-Disculpame de veras!! Es que soy nuevo y no se muy bien donde quedan las cosas

Ino: Tranquilo...(UFFF PAPASOTE ESTAS COMO QUE RIQUILLO!!!)

- Me llamo Dani

Ino: Soy Ino... Ahora tengo hora libre si quieres te ayudo a buscar tu salón y a orientarte

Dani: Vaya que amable muchísimas gracias!!!

Los dos salieron de los pasillos encaminándose a la puerta principal aunque alguien miraba cada movimiento que hacían con un deje de rabia y aunque le costara admitirlo con celos

Neji: Heyy Gaara!!! Que te pasa!!!

Gaara: Nada!! Me tengo que ir voy a ir a jugar football

El pelirrojo salio casi corriendo dejando a sus dos amigos un poco confundidos

Sasuke: Y a este que mosca le pico siempre juega football cuando esta estresado hoy no toca practica.

Neji: Ni idea sabes lo loco que puede llegar a ser Gaara...pero dime tu Sasuke como te va con la apuesta

Sasuke: No muy bien Sakura quedo muy ofendida después de que estuve con Rina en el club

Neji: Es que eres un tonto pero por lo menos no esta con tu hermano

Sasuke: No pero aun asi Naruto me lleva ventaja es que no puedo esta bien con ella!

Neji: Claro los dos son igual de obstinados!!!

Sasuke: No soy obstinado solo tengo un temperamento difícil de llevar.

Neji: Bueno me voy con Tenten chao Sasuke suerte!

Sasuke: La necesitare...

El chico de ojos claros salio por los pasillos y llego a la biblioteca del instituto villa de la hoja la cual era muy grande con bellos estantes de libros y numerosas mesas con lámparas para la comodidad de todos, en una de las ultimas mesas estaba una castaña un poco ajetreada sacando información de un libro y copiando como loca

Neji: Que haces Ten?

El chico besos los labios de la ajetreada chica y esta sin mirarlo contesto – Sacando la tarea de Historia es que no la hice además es para ya y no he hecho el análisis!!

Neji tratando de no verse muy presumido saco de su mochila su libreta

Neji: Yo la hice Ten aquí tienes

Tenten un poco avergonzada puesto que ella no era la mejor de la clase en cambio su novio era muy inteligente y uno de los mejores del salón

Tenten: Gracias Neji

Neji: No te preocupes mi amor mientras tu escribe leeré un poco así no te distraigo

El Hyuga beso la frente de Tenten y se sumió en una intensa y centrada lectura de un libro que se titulaba "El éxito de los jóvenes"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto: Es mas el tiempo libre que tenemos que lo que vemos en clase aunque no me quejo claro claro...

Sakura: Sii yo se que no te quejas!!

Los dos hablaban muy amenamente en la cafetería del colegio el cual estaba abarrotado

Sakura: Y como esta todo con las novias

Naruto frunció un poco el ceño y luego con su típica sonrisa encantadora miro a los ojos a Sakura

Naruto: Yo solo tengo ojos para una sola chica

Sakura se ruborizo tanto que creía que iba a incendiar el lugar

Sakura: Yo la conozco?

Naruto: Mas que nadie...

Los dos se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que alguien se metió entre los dos

Sasuke: Vaya!!! Tengo un hambre ustedes no? Déjenme que les pida algo!!

Sasuke alzo la mano y varios niñitos salieron corriendo

-Diganos Uchiha

Sasuke: EH EH

El moreno nego con la cabeza y rápidamente los niñitos corrigieron

Señor Uchiha que se le ofrece.

Sasuke: Quieren algo?

Sasuke lo miraba y al mismo tiempo lo fulminaba con los ojos mientras que Naruto solo movía rápidamente la pierna derecha

Sasuke: Bien yo quiero un Té de Limón mi favorito

Claro señor Uchiha

Sakura: ERES UN DEGENERADO COMO VAS A TENER A ESO NIÑITOS DE PRIMERO COMO UNOS ESCLAVOS!!!

Sasuke: Hey hey baja la voz no seas chillona además ellos se ofrecieron y así los elijo para el equipo de básquet para los de primero no ves que yo me encargo de las elecciones!

Naruto: Idiota eso no te da derecho

Sasuke: Bueno todos contra mi hablemos de otras cosas mas importantes les parece?

Sakura: NO es mas me voy faltan 15 minutos para entrar a Historia y no los voy a desperdiciar aquí Naruto nos vemos ahora

La pelirosa se fue casi corriendo del lugar

Sasuke: Ya se le pasara siempre es asi de obstinada.

Naruto: Entrometido estaba a punto de dar un paso mayor.

Sasuke: Y crees que te voy a dejar que ganes la apuesta tan fácilmente?

Naruto: Sakura me gusta mucho no solo es la apuesta

Sasuke: Sabes que la tengo ganada

Naruto: No creo...

El rubio se paro y el moreno se quedo observando todo desde la silla

Sasuke: Ja!

-Señor aquí esta

Sasuke: Gracias muchachos ya saben que están en el equipo gracias por la ayuda

No hay de que Sasuke pero como vas a llegarle a esa chica si eres odioso con ella no entendemos tu plan

Sasuke: Ni yo, solo se que me gusta verla molesta

Que estrategia tan extraña.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los meses iban pasando cada vez mas rápido paso Octubre con muchos deberes, y llego Noviembre trayendo así las pruebas de porristas y de los equipos de football

Sakura había estado cada vez mas unida con Naruto ya que este y ella compaginaban muy bien en todo mientras que con Sasuke peleaba cada dia mas aunque muy en el fondo ella se sentia muy bien peleando con el de cierta forma le divertía y al parecer a el también

Sakemi habia estado saliendo con un chico que estudiaba con Itachi de aspecto musculoso y fornido aunque esta se habia hecho muy amiga de Kiba y este siempre la hacia reir cosa que no era muy difícil para la chica pues a pesar de ser muy tierna y cariñosa en el fondo por fuera con casi todo el mundo se comportaba de manera presumida y de autosuficiencia.

Hinata habia estado un poco mas amargada los últimos meses y salia con patadas a todo el mundo hasta habia intentado salir con varios chicos pero no resultaron en nada favorable, esto había puesto muy nerviosa a sus amigas no era normal que HInata fuera asi había cambiado mucho, ya no tartamudeaba y se vestia mas provocativa.

Tenten y Neji iban cada vez mejor su relación era una de las mas estables y lindas de todas, Ino habia comenzado a salir con Dani y al parecer a Gaara no le causaba ninguna gracia por lo que siempre explotaba a los chicos en los entrenamientos de football en es pecial a Dani ya que el chico era muy bueno en el deporte y se había unido a la selección del colegio

Itachi se le veia muy poco ya que siempre estaba estudiando o sino haciendo tramites y cursos para presentar en las universidades aunque no dejaba de buscar y charlar con Sakura puesto que los dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos

Sasuke cada vez veia mas lejos su posibilidad de ganar la apuesta aunque no perdía las esperanzas no sabia como tratar a una chica puesto que no le hacia falta con las otra el perseguirlas pues siempre ellas lo hacian con el.

Temari y Shikamaru habian comenzado a salir y a veces demostraban unas pequeñas muestras de afecto en los pasillos al parecer y para todo el mundo creían que estos tenian una relacion pero en secreto ya que Gaara y Shikamaru no se la llevaban muy bien

El clima frio comenzaba a llegar a todos los rincones de la ciudad por lo que cada vez se iban mas abrigados hacia el colegio

Sakura: Mama ya me voy!!!

Sakery: Hijaa!!! Y te vas con ese uniforme de deporte que incluso es mas pequeño que tu uniforme casual!!! Nooo!!!

Sakura: Hayyy ya mama!!! Además hoy es la prueba de las porristas

Sakery: Bueno que mas da...cuando agarres un resfriado

Sakura: Sii mama sii...

A pelirosa salio de la casa a toda prisa tapándose con el sobretodo rosado que hacia juego con su cabello

Al caminar tres cuadras alguien le toco corneta

Naruto: Sakura te vas a congelar!! Vente yo te llevo!

Sakura ni corta ni perezosa se monto y emprendieron el camino al colegio

Naruto: Verdad! Hoy es tu prueba de porristas te deseo muy buena suerte aunque seguro que lo tienes ganado la otra que era muy buena o mejor dicho favorita era Ino pero se salio de lo de las porristas o sea como lider y ahora esta es como una mas creo que llega a ser muy problemático pero seguro tu lo haras bien

Sakura se habia comenzado a sentir mas nerviosa que antes

Naruto: Por cierto...

El rubio bajo la cabeza y puso una cara de tragedia que asusto mucho a Sakura

Sakura: Que...que pasa Naruto...

Naruto: Es que...es algo sobre mi padre

Sakura:O que le paso al señor Yondaime!!! ¿Está bien?!!!

Naruto: Supongo que si es que no es malo bueno para mi si para el no es que...

Sakura: Explicate

Naruto: Esta saliendo con la profesora Anko

Sakura: ...

Naruto: DI ALGO!!!

Sakura: Ya lo sabia...bueno en realidad todo el mundo lo sabia

Naruto algo ofendido se puso muy rojo de la cólera

Naruto: Y nadie me dijo nada!!!

Sakura: Naruto era algo muy obvio!!! Acaso no veías que tu padre se la pasa prácticamente en el colegio y que Anko ahora anda mas risueña...y que bueno siempre se van juntos

Naruto: Nunca los habia irse juntos y pensé que mi papa solo estaba aquí por el trabajo que le ofrecía Tsunade

Sakura: Tsunade le esta ofreciendo trabajo??

Naruto: Si..y me di cuenta porque...

Naruto estaba muy pero muy colorado pero ahora no era de la cólera sino de la veguenza

Naruto: Los encontré haciendo cositas

Sakura estallo en carcajada mientras Naruto la miraba con una venita frotada en la frente

Naruto: No es gracioso!!!

Sakura: "COSITAS" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Naruto: Llegamos

Naruto se sentía un poco ofendido y algo molesto por la actitud de Sakura, además era muy celoso con su padre. El rubio se bajo seguido por la pelirosa que aun se partía de la risa

Aunque al lado del carro de Naruto se había estacionado otra persona que no parecía muy alegre, Hinata se bajo con su hermana Hannabi y se fue casi corriendo del lugar después de haberle puesto la alarma a la camioneta que como todo el mundo en ese colegio no era nada modesta

Naruto: Que le pasara a Hinata... tiene meses que ni me habla por el msn le hablo y ni me responde...

Sakura quien sabia un poco o mas bien estaba segura que su comportamiento era por el mismo no dijo nada y se limito a encogerse de hombros

Los dos fueron hacia la cancha en donde le tocaba reunirse pues tendrían las pruebas y luego educación física con Kakashi que cada vez llegaba mas tarde y poniendo excusas cada vez mas insólitas la ultima fue que lo habian secuestrado un grupo alienígenas para que les bailara la conga y luego lo dejaron ir. Al llegar a la cancha esta estaba abarrotada de gente hasta más no poder lo que logro que Sakura llegara al límite de nervios

Naruto: Tu tranquila vas a salir bien

Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hasta donde los chicos entrenaban football

Sakura se aproximo hasta donde muchas chicas vestían el uniforme de educación fisica y practicaban una y otra vez movimientos extraños

Sakemi: PRIMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

La chica castaña corrió y abrazo a su prima quien estaba un poco pasmada por el frió

Sakura: Y bien?

Sakemi: Tenemos ventajas con las mas chiquitas pues sabes no tienen tanta experiencia pero hay muchas de ultimo año así que estará reñida

Sakura: Y esta Ino?

Sakemi: Si esta con el jurado parece que es organizadora y ella sedera el lugar de lider que tal?

Sakura: Lo supuse

Fueron pasando las horas y cada vez se veían mas chicas unas lo hacia no bien pero si un poco mas pasable que otras que hacían el ridículo

Temari estaba en una esquina y parecía pelear con Shikamaru...

Temari: No podemos seguir así

Shikamaru: Tu hermano me va a matar!!

Temari: Bueno si te da miedo mi hermano no eres tan hombre como pensaba

Temari se iba a dar la vuelta pero Shikamaru la sostuvo

Shikamaru: Yo dare la cara frente a quien sea por ti

En eso los dos se besaron muy apasionadamente mientras un balón pego fuertemente de la pared a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Shikamaru y a lo lejos estaba Gaara en el campo de football

Shikamaru: Bien creo que mejor voy a hablar con Kakashi algo si quieres mejor ve a tu sesión de porristas

Temari le robo otro beso y se fue campante hacia el grupo de chicas del último curso

Ino: Bien ahora 4to año...

Y asi fueron pasando...Sakemi lo hizo excelente luego salieron asi todas y por ultimo Sakura

A la pelirosa le temblaba todo el cuerpo pero al pararse frente a el jurado y oír la música los nervios y todo se le fue pues recordó sus tiempos pasados en su otro instituto

Empezó a hacer muchas acrobacias y unos bailes muy bien organizados para terminar espectacularmente

Ino: Bien...creo que ahora tomaremos una decisión

Ino dijo esto después de haber examinado a las del ultimo curso

Ino: Los resultados se pondrán mañana

Luego todo el mundo entraba al vestíbulo del instituto para calentarse puesto que el tiempo cada vez empeoraba mas luego una voz se oyó en los voceros del lugar era la directora Tsunade – Buenas tardes alumnado es mi deber comunicarles que las personas que van a participar en algún evento para el baile de navidad debe inscribirse en la biblioteca también se le agradece a los delegados de cada salón venir a mi oficina para ir proponiendo la decoración y la música para el baile gracias...Jiraiya!!!!quitate aquí no!!!...

Todo el mundo quedo algo perturbado por lo que estarían haciendo estos dos pero siguieron su camino

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al dia siguiente... Sakemi habia ido a buscar a Sakura y asi juntas verían los resultados llegaron y el vestíbulo que es donde se pondrían los resultados estaba abarrotado de gente asi que decidieron esperar o enterarse por alguien mas

Sasuke: A lo mejor quedas aunque en ese caso seria un milagro...

Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios y se limito a mirarlo con indiferencia

Sakemi: Ire a ver rapidito asi me tenga que caer a golpes con todo el mundo

La castaña salio del comedor dejando en una mesa a Sakura y Sasuke

Sasuke: Y que me cuentas Sakurita...Hace mucho que no entablamos una conversación seria y civilizada sin que termine en gritos y golpes de ti para mi (BIEN SASUKE acuérdate compórtate faltan semanas para que termine el plazo de la apuesta!! No quieres enseñar tus hermosas partecitas a todo el mundo)

Sakura: Bueno...(contrólate!!! Contrólate!!) Tienes razon Sasuke y tu como estas

Inner Sakura: BUENOOOTEE ACASO NO LO VESS ESTA COMO QUIERE EL MUCHACHO!!!!!!

Sakura: CALLATE!!!

Sasuke: que me que? Ni siquiera he hablado

Sakura: Olvidalo...

Sakumi: AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAA QUEDAMOSSS Y ERES LA CAPITANAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Bueno Sasuke creo que los milagros existen

Sasuke: Si creo que existen...Sakura quería pedirte algo

Sakemi: Ok creo que...ya vengo...

Sakura: Ahora que?

Sasuke: Quieres ir al baile de navidad conmigo?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Reviews!!!**_

**Haruno-Chan: **Hola!!!! Gracias por tu review!!! Me encanto!!! Y bueno jaja lo del ex de Sakura se sabra con el tiempo!!! Y guerra ahora es que esta en proceso!!!!pero ya vendra la parte cumbre!!!!

**Risa.Haradaa: **holaaa!!! Y graciass me encanta que te encantara!!! Jaja:D y ahora es que falta Ino&Gaara!!!

**Haruno-Mackita: **Sii!! Yo tambien soy porrista!!! Y me encanto la idea de que Sakura fuera una

**Shady10: **jajaja tan lendaaa que fino que te gustara!!!! Naruto y Sasuke son personalidades completamente opuestas!! Pero Sasukito tiene su parte linda ya veras y a Itachi no lo maltrato simplemente sufre un poco para despues ver la felicidad!!! Ya veras!!! Como quedaran las parejas!! Tranquila!!

**Clau17: **HOLA! Bueno ya veras como quedara todo y la verdad quiero que en el transcurso de el fic se den cuenta de las relaciones:D chaito!!!

**Haruno-Sakuma: **jaja bueno gracias por tu review!! Y ya veras como quedara todo por ahora habran muchos momentos divertidos!!!

**Sakurasasuke: **Holitas!! Y bueno si Sasuke esta algo pasado de presumido

**Marion-asakura: **Hola!! Bueno me alegra que te gustara!! y espero lo sigas!!

**Mirisasusaku: **Holaaa jaja si y muy celosa!! En realidad hay muchos celos en el ambiente!!! Saludos!!!

**BIEN ESTO ES TODO SUBIRE EL PROXIMO PRONTO PRONTO LO PROMETO!!!! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! Y YA VERAN...**

**Proximo Cap:**

Sakura aceptara ir con Sasuke?

Sigue la apuesta y empezara el desennlace de la misma

Llegara alguien al colegio que pondra la vida de Sakura al revez

Naruto se dara cuenta de algo

Shikamaru se decide por fin y habla con Gaara para enseriar su relacion con Temari

Neji hara algo que rompe el corazon de Tenten

**ESTO Y MUCHO MAS!!!**


	9. El Baile de Navidad

**La escritora: Lo siento mucho // como les explique antes cada vez tengo menos tiempo-.- pero tratare de seguirlo lo mas seguido!!! **

**Aclaro: Los personajes de Naruto no son mios!! Son de Massashi-sensei como todos saben;)**

**Explicación breve de mis palabras alocadas /**

**( ) Pensamientos de ellos **

" "**Pensamientos míos **

**0000000000000000 Cambio se escena **

**EL BAILE: **

Sakura se habia quedado algo fria por la pregunta asi que no sabia que contestar la verdad no se habia preocupado por ir con alguien además que nadie la había invitado aun pero era Sasuke quien se lo pedía y no queria ir con el pues es la persona que mas odiaba o no?

Sakura:Yo...

Sasuke: Por fin?

Sakura: No puedo ya tengo pareja Sasuke

Sasuke: Ya veo...Naruto supongo

Sakura: Si el mismito!!!

Sasuke con mucha rabia por dentro no sabia si eran los celos o el saber que Naruto llevaba la delantera dejo a Sakura ahí y se fue hacia los pasillos para despejar un poco esos alocados pensamientos

Neji: Hey Sasuke!!

Sasuke: QUE PASA!

Neji: Mira mijo bajale dos/bájale doscalmate o relájate/

Sasuke: Disculpa Neji es que Sakura va con Naruto al baile sabes lo q significa

Neji: Oo ya veo! Bueno el caso es que Kakashi te llama en su oficina porque necesita que le envíes las listas de los integrantes de los equipos

Sasuke: Ok ire ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer

El moreno se encamino esquivando algunas fans alocadas del camino al llegar a la puerta Kakashi salio rápidamente y lo metió trancando la puerta con apuro

Sasuke: Oo?¿

Kakashi: Bueno Sasuke verass...me encierro porq Tsunade me esta buscando y no creo que sea nada agradable pues mis faltas me han acumulados muchos reclamos de algunos representantes hasta me pueden despedir y la verdad no se que hacer no puedo llegar temprano por mas q lo intente

Sasuke quien estaba muy aturdido pensando en lo de Sakura a penas entendía lo que Kakashi le hablaba

Sasuke: Ya veo...

Kakashi:-.- no me estas haciendo el menor caso pero bueee...dame los listados y organizare todo

Sasuke le entrego una carpeta y salio del lugar sintiéndose un poco abatido, la respuesta de Sakura le retumbaba en la cabeza

Sasuke: Ya basta!!!

En eso al doblar la esquina vio a Magda Sableski una chica muy guapa del ultimo curso que estudiaba con su hermano Itachi y que siempre había estado muy pendiente de Sasuke

Sasuke: Hey!! Magda

Magda: Hola!! Sasuke-kun!!!

Sasuke: Quieres ir conmigo al baile de navidad?

Magda: Encantada!!!

La chica estaba como en el aire y al darse cuenta ya Sasuke se había ido del lugar

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakemi: Sasuke?

Sakura: Si...

Sakemi: Sasuke Uchiha...

Sakura: Si

Sakemi: El de cabello negrito y ojos afilados

Sakura: HAYY!!! Q SIII!!!

Sakemi: uhmm muy extraño no crees?

Sakura: Si mucho pero bueno!! La verdad ni me importa aunque hay un problema Naruto no me ha invitado al baile

Las dos chicas iban saliendo del gran instituto cuando la castaña se quedo paralizada

Sakura: Que sucede?

Sakemi: Creo que ya lo hizo

Sakura: Como di...

Cuando Sakura vio la pared d el edificio que habia frente a la entrada del instituto habia un gran Graffiti que decía "SAKURA VEN AL BAILE CONMIGO" y con una pequeña firma debajo de las espectaculares y llamativas letras que decia "Naruto"

Sakura no creia lo que veia era lo mas tierno que un chico habia hecho por ella ero ahora se sentia nerviosa no sabia si era por lo que habia visto o porque todo el mundo la miraba y murmuraba

Sakemi: Problema resuelto...

Sakura: Eso creo...

Hinata: Wow! Que detalle mas lindo

La chica de ojos claro dijo esto de una manera tan malvada que Sakura sintio un poco de temor a que la tomara por los cabellos y empezara a revolcarla en el piso

Hinata: Nos vemos bye...

Sakemi: A esta chica le gusta Naruto verdad?

Sakura: Ohh si y me da un poco de vergüenza porque Naruto no se da cuenta y siempre la toma como amiga y en cambio a mi me trata distinto

Sakemi: Pero a ti te gusta Naruto?

Sakura: Yo...no lo se

Sakemi: Oo PRIMA ACLARATE!

Sakemi: Mejor vamos a mi casa y hablamos con mas calma

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Temari: Hermano necesito hablar contigo es urgente!

Gaara: No molestes!!! Dejame ver la tele

La casa de estos era muy grande y muy lujosa el cuarto de Gaara era uno de los mas grande ya que estaba muy consentido por sus padres

Temari tomo el control del gran pantalla plana del pelirrojo y la apago

Temari: DIJE AHORA

Gaara noto la mirada fría y asesina de su hermana y no protesto

Gaara: Habla

Temari: Voyalbaileconshikamaru

Gaara:¬¬ que que?¿

Temari respiro hondo y esta vez hablo algo mas relajada

Temari: Voy al baile con Shikamaru

Gaara: no lo haras

Temari: Si lo hare! No eres mi padre y te lo digo para que me dejes en paz soy mayor que tu y no tienes derecho a entrometerte en mi vida!!!

La rubia salio del cuarto como una fiera y se encerró en su habitación

Kankuro: Bien hermano creo q mas claro no pudo hablar

Gaara: Callate quieres!!!!

Gaara era muy pero muy celoso con su hermana pero sabia que ella estaba muy enamorada de Shikamaru y era algo muy absurdo pelear contra eso asi que se dio por vencido

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino: Bueno chicas faltan tan solo 2 semanas para el baile! Asi que somos el comité decorativo vamos a pedirle a todos los del salon que cooperen con nosotras!!! El ambiente va a ser al estilo de una galaxia! Pondremos muchas estrellas guindando! Habra una gran luna detrás del escenario!!

Kathe: Tienes mucha razón!!!quedara genial bueno ya entramos! Vamos a avisarles a todos!

En el salon habia mucho escándalo ya que aun Anko algo muy extraño y mas bien ahora muy normal no llegaba a tiempo

Anko: Bien chicos llegue siéntense siéntense!!!

La joven profesora estaba muy despeinada y con la camisa por fuera y algo desaliñada

Naruto:¬¬

Sakura: Que pasa Naruto

La pelirosa dijo esto en un tono muy bajo sonando como un susurro

Naruto: Huele al perfume de mi papa

Sakura: Andaleeeeeeeeeeeee...digo digo woww

Naruto le dirigió una mirada de reproche lo que hizo que Sakura comenzara a hablar con su prima y evitando admirablemente el contacto visual con los ojos asesinos del rubio

Anko: Bueno su compañera Ino les comunicara algo mientras yo...me voy al baño a arreglarme un poco

Ino: Bien chicos como soy la presidenta del comité organizativo para todos los eventos en el Instituto Villa de la Hoja me encomendaron o mas bien nos encomendaron q este curso ser los responsables del decorado para la fiesta

En ese instante todo el salón estallo en quejas y reclamos

Gaara: Yo no puedo estoy muy ocupado entrenando con los del equipo de football

Sasuke: Yo estoy muy atareado y soy un chico muy comprometido tampoco puedo

Sakura: Yo tengo práctica con las porristas

Naruto: yo...yo...Maldición no tengo nada que hacer U.U

Ino: Nadie desde ahora tiene nada que hacer nos tomaremos 4 horas al dia para la decoración del gran salón de baile a partir del lunes que viene hoy estamos a Jueves arréglense su agenda y busquen el tiempo porque quien no ayude no podrá ir al baile asi que llevaremos una constancia

Todos estaban muy malhumorados ese día y también el frío no ayudaba por casi no podían salir a los hermosos exteriores del instituto pues el frío cada vez era mas intenso

Esa tarde paso muy lentamente y cada vez se veía mas presión para los que no tenían pareja para el baile pues quedaba menos tiempo

Itachi: SAKURA!!!

Sakura: Itachi!!! Por fin te veo

Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo y se sentaron en la cafetería para hablar el guapo moreno le contaba a la chica como se preparaba para sus pruebas universitarias y que estaba muy emocionado al respecto de pronto Sakura sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago y al ver los hermosos ojos azabaches del chico se sonrojo violentamente

Sakura. (Que me pasa!!!!! Pense que esto era algo pasajera Sakura reacciona)

Itachi: Pasa algo Sakura?

Sakura: No nada...Es que bueno tengo una cierta inquietud al empezar el año yo me acerque mucho a Hinata incluso me sentia muy bien con ella y Tenten pero ahora ya no nos hablamos porque...a ella le gusta Naruto y al parecer Naruto esta interesado n mi

Itachi: A ti te gusta Naruto?

Sakura: Vaya...la misma pregunta...pues la verdad...no lo creo siento mucho aprecio siento que lo quiero pero como un hermano o un gran amigo

Itachi: Entiendo...Y porque no se lo dices y se lo aclaras?

Sakura: Bueno he pensado hacerlo pero cada vez que lo intento pasa algo...

Itachi: Aprovecha el baile

Sakura: Tienes razon!! Como sabes que voy con el Oo

Itachi: Creo que todo el colegio lo sabe Sakura es muy explicito el Graffiti jajajajaja

Sakura se sintio algo tonta pero la risa tan calida de Itachi hizo que en su interior ardiera algo y calentara hasta las puntas de su cabello

Itachi: Bueno me voy Sakura tengo Laboratorio y no puedo llegar tarde con Sarutobi

Es muy estricto

Sakura: suerte!!!!

Itachi hizo un gesto con la mano que hacia que se viera mas sexy de lo que ya era

En eso a espaldas de Sakura se oyo un ruido sordo al darse la vuelta Sasuke estaba en el piso al parecer se cayo de la silla

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa y salio del comedor para su casillero a buscar un libro que estaba leyendo cuando sintio alguien detrás de ella al darse la cuenta era Sasuke

Sakura: Que quieres.. Decia esta sin dejar de caminar por los vacíos pasillos

Sasuke. No te conformas con Naruto también con mi hermano

Sakura: No se de que hablas

En eso Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a un cuarto de servicio que estaba en esos pasillos y cerro la puerta la visibilidad era muy escasa pero aun asi se veían el uno al otro estaban muy cerca ya que el lugar era muy pequeño

Sasuke. No te hagas!

Sasuke: Eres un idiota dejame irme de aquí!!!

Sasuke: Porque...si aquí estamos muy bien...

Sasuke tenia una sonrisa picara en los labios que a Sakura le ponía los pelos de punta y este cada vez se acercaba a ella

Sasuke: Que pasa sakura que no dices nada...

Sakura de pronto lo miro a los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa que en vez de darle satisfacción a Sasuke lo puso nervioso Sakura comenzó ahora a acercarse un poco mas a el y con sus dedos iba caminando por el pecho del chico quien estaba un poco mas pálido de lo normal

Sakura: Que pasa Sasuke...

Sakura hablaba con un deje sensual en su voz y sus dedos llegaron a los labios del Uchiha los labios que eran suaves y finos en eso Sakura se detuvo porque sintió que su corazón se oprimía y entonces sin previo aviso le dio un pisotón a Sasuke y salio del cuartito dejando a Sasuke entre nervioso y con ira por haberle hecho lo mismo dos veces

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya habia pasado el viernes y el fin de semana el cual habia sido muy aburrido para casi todos los chicos puesto que la nieve y la temperatura no dejaba salir de las casas llego el lunes y sin pocos ánimos todos comenzaron a arreglar el salón de fiesta

Ino estaba dirigiendo todo y lo unico bueno de eso era que no casi clases esa semana por lo menos coincidían con las horas de Tsunade y Jiraiya que eran los mas fastidiosos

Ino: Gaara mueve eso para allá y luego te subes en la escalera y me montas esas cortinas

Gaara: ¬¬ que te crees que soy tu cachifo?

Ino: No solo obedece, mi amor!! Dani gracias por venir

Los dos chicos se dieron un lindo beso mientras Gaara hacia una mueca de asco

Ino: Gaara que no me escuchaste?

Gaara: Ya voy señorita amargada!

Ino: ¬¬

Dani: Bueno dime mi amor en que ayudo?

Ino: Bueno ayuda a Gaara te parece mientras voy a ayudar a las chicas con el pintado de la Luna

Dani: Lo que tu digas mi princesita

Gaara se burlaba con Neji imitando a Dani

Neji: Estas celoso...eso es lo que pasa...

Gaara: Callate claro que no y anda a lo tuyo

Neji dejo a su amigo peleando para el mismo y se fue con Tenten quien estaba pintando unas estrellas puesto que a la chica se le daba muy bien las manualidades

Tenten: Hola mi amor...

Neji: Hola mi niña te ayudo?

Tenten: Claro!

Neji: Pero me enseñas puesto que yo no se dibujar ni hacer ese tipo de cosas que tu haces

Tenten no daba créditos a sus oídos Neji no sabia hacer algo era impresionante

Tenten: Neji ya llevamos como 3 meses juntos quieres ir a mi casa hoy?

Neji se puso de todos los colores pero luego acepto la propuesta y los dos se quedaron dibujando o por lo menos Neji haciendo el intento...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke y Naruto lo pusieron a quitar algunos objetos del salon que no eran necesarios como estantes y trofeos y colocarlos fuera del lugar para que el conserje se los llevara a el salón de trofeos que estaba repleto y por eso los sacaron de ahí pero en vez de un trabajo en equipo parecía una competencia los dos corrian y tomaban la mayoria de objetos que les cabían en los brazos todos estaban observando con algo de trauma al verlos pues estaban que se mataban con la mirada mientras que Sakura ni se preocupaba en verlos pues no le causaba mucha gracia

Por otro lado Sakemi estaba con Kiba y este le hacia juegos de malabarismo con una bolas de anime y esta reía a carcajadas

Sakemi: Déjame intentarlo

La castaña comenzó a hacer un montón de piruetas que no era nada comparado con Kiba pero los dos reían mucho esto se veía muy a menudo puesto que los dos estaban algo fritos /fritos: locos jajaja asi les digo yo/ pues siempre estaban juntos pero Sakemi no notaba que los ojos de Kiba hacia ella eran mas que una amistad pero ella solo veía a su gran amigo que la hacia reír y la acompañaba en los malos momentos

Kiba: Sakemi con quien vas al baile?

Sakemi: Ah me invito Yohan un chico de ultimo año es algo tonto pero es muy guapo...

Kiba: Ya veo...

Sakemi: Y tu con quien vas?

Kiba: Yo? He...Bueno le dije a Hinata sabes?

Sakemi: Wow bueno Hinata se ve más buena onda que antes...

Kiba: Si creo que fue una crisis familiar pero ya paso

Sakemi sabia muy bien que no era nada de la familia a lo mejor ya se dio por vencida con Naruto... pero la idea de que saliera con Kiba no le gustaba mucho le daba ciertos celos...a lo mejor porque era su mejor amigo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten y Neji se encaminaban por una linda urbanización y se pararon en una casa con un gran jardín lleno de hermosas flores y un gran árbol a casa era muy grande y tenia un estilo rustico muy bello

Tenten: Bien Neji esta es mi casa

Neji: Vaya es muy hermosa... Se ve que tu mama la cuida muy bien

Tenten: Si ella es decoradora

Neji: Ya veo...

Tenten. Mama!!! Ya llegue

Dijo la chica al entrar en la casa por dentro era al estilo tejano con muchos muebles de piel y casi todo de madera en eso en las grandes escaleras bajo una mujer que debia ser la madre de Tenten puesto que era idéntica solo que con ojos azules

Madre: Llegaste temprano hija! Vaya y este apuesto chico debe ser Neji no?

Neji llego al frente de la madre y beso su mano de manera muy educada

Neji: Es un placer señora mi nombre es Neji Hyuga

La madre con una sonrisa muy cordial y gentil le contesto- Lo se muchacho mi hija solo habla de ti si quieres vamos a la sala y hablamos un rato hice panecillos y café les provoca?

Tenten: Claro mama...

Los dos chicos fueron a la gran sala y se sentaron

La tarde fue muy agradable la madre de Tenten era muy abierta y hablaba como una adolescente mas, así que Neji se sintió muy a gusto

Luego de horas llego el padre de Tenten quien era mucho mas agradable que como se lo había imaginado Neji, antes de irse Tenten lo llevo a su cuarto y le enseño sus dibujos y las cosas que había hecho eran verdaderamente impresionantes y bellas tenia desde cuadros hasta esculturas así que el cuarto estaba lleno de vida y Neji cada minuto que pasaba se sentía mas enamorado de la chica

Neji. Bueno Tenten creo que debo irme

Tenten: Si es muy tarde ya...no quiero preocupar a tu padre...

El chico se despidió de sus "suegros" y luego de su novia y se encamino a su Camioneta y se dirigió a su casa pero algo lo inquietaba...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pasaron los dias y por fin se hizo Viernes y el Sabado seria la fiesta el salón habia quedado espectacular y muy bien adornado

Sakura: Bien prima!!! Ya tengo el vestido que me voy a poner

Sakemi: Yo igual me siento algo nerviosa es el primer baile!

Sakura: Si tienes razón! pero...no es la gran cosa lo peor ya paso pues comenzamos con buen pie y eso que comos nuevas

Sakemi: Si...

En eso el timbre de la casa de Sakura suena

Sakemi: Yo voy!!!!!!!

La castaña salio corriendo del cuarto y 5 minutos mas tarde llego al cuarto de Sakura pero acompañada con otras tres chicas y a Sakura le dio un vuelco en el corazón estaban Temari, Tenten y Hinata

Temari: Hola Sakura!

Sakura: Hola Temari, hola Tenten hola Hinata...

Tenten y Hinata: Hola Sakura!!

Sakemi: Bien ahora si podemos arreglar todos los problemas por favor...

Sakura: Si creo que sera lo mejor

Sakura estaba algo avergonzada sin embargo Hinata no parecia enfadada mas bien tambien tenia cara de avergonzada

Hinata: Sakura me comporte muy mal lo siento mucho fui una tonta me embargue por los celos y perdí a una amiga por eso...

Sakura: No me has perdido y siento mucho yo se que te gusta Naruto pero la verdad es que no tengo nada con el ni voy a tener mas que una amistad

Hinata empezó a llorar y abrazo a Sakura

Todas las otras chicas se unieron al abrazo y luego comenzaron a hablar muy amenamente en eso suena de nuevo la puerta y Sakura corre a abrir

Sakura: Voy!!!un momento porfa!!!

Cuando abre estaba frente a ella una rubia

Ino: Hola Sakura...

Sakura: Oo Hola Ino

Ino: Es que hace un momento vi a las chicas y pues... yo me preguntaba...si no era mucha molestia...es que ...

Sakura: Entra que te vas a congelar y claro que puedes estar con nosotras estamos en cosas de chica

Ino: Por cierto se que me comporte muy mal contigo al principio discúlpame antes era una tonta cegada por Sasuke y mis "amigas" pero ya veo que uno no tiene amigas

Sakura: No digas eso! Vamos arriba y me cuentas

Ino: Ok!

Las chicas estuvieron hablando el resto de la tarde de hombres, moda y la fiesta, Ino se había integrado muy bien al parecer no quedaba nada de la arrogante y tonta Ino de antes al contrario Ino hablaba con mas naturalidad y normalidad. Todas se despidieron y Sakura quedo sola en su cuarto viendo por la ventana...Las calles estaban muy tranquilas y llenas de nieve...provocaba salir a jugar con ella y hacer angelitos pero sola no le provocaba en eso cuando cierra las ventanas oye un sonidito en ella cuando abre alguien esta abajo pero por la oscuridad no sabia quien era

Sakura: Quien anda ahí?Naruto?

Sasuke: Compara pero no ofendas por favor!

Sakura. Sasuke que haces aquí!

Sasuke: Solo quiero hablar contigo Sakura...

Sakura lo pensó un poco y luego le aviso que iba a bajar la chica se coloco un suéter blanco tejido muy lindo y unas botas tipo esquimal blancas y bajo...

Sakura: Mama ya vengo!!

-Sakura no entres tarde!! Que ya son las 8 a las 10 te quiero aquí!!

Sakura: Si ma!!

La pelirosa salio y ahí estaba con un sobre todo negro y guapo como siempre pero Sakura sabia con toda la arrogancia que tenia la belleza se le iba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Sakura: Habla...

Sasuke: Heyy hey!! Tranquilaa!!te traje algo cierra los ojos

Sakura: No quiero puede que sea una de tus bromitas

Sasuke: Ok no los cierres terca! aquí tienes

Sasuke le tomo la mano y le coloco algo en ella, la pelirosa al abrir la mano quedo muy conmocionada era un pequeño delfín de cristal muy hermoso y que parecía estar saltando entre las olas

Sasuke: Para que lo coloques al lado de tu cama se que amas los delfines me di cuenta porq tu casillero esta lleno de fotos de ellos

Sakura: Si tienes razón...es que...

La chica no sabia si contarle eso puesto que nunca habia hablado de su pasado con nadie del nuevo instituto pero Sasuke en ese momento estaba distinto a como estaba siempre... Pero esta vez sintió confianza así que los dos comenzaron a caminar por las calles e iban hablando o mas bien Sakura hablaba

Sakura: el lugar dond yo vivia era rodeado de playas por lo que casi siempre estaba en el agua además mi mama trabajaba para un parque acuático

y ahí tenían delfines desde pequeña me gustaron

Sasuke: Ya veo por eso tu obsesión

Sakura: No es obsesión simplemente me llaman mucho la atención y son muy inteligentes!

Sasuke: Nunca he visto ninguno...

Sakura: Algun dia iremos (Hayy que dije!! Estoy loca!!)

Sasuke: (Que me pasa soy un egoísta solo pienso en mi vine solo a darle el beso para ganar la apuesta!!! Y ella, ella es tan linda, y tan normal, inteligente, BUENO QUE TE PASA SASUKE!no puedo hacerle nada no puedo mañana hablare con Naruto)

Sakura espero te haya gustado lo que te di! Nos vemos en la fiesta mañana

Sakura: Claro!

Sasuke se acerco un poco y torpemente le dio un beso en la mejilla el cual Sakura torpemente recibió los dos se miraron en una fracción de segundos y luego cada uno siguió su camino

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por fin llego el dia esperado ya todo estaba listo en el instituto de villa de la hoja y se acercaba la hora de comenzar la fiesta

_**CASA DE INO: **_

La rubia corria de un lado a otro

Ino: Mama!!! Ya casi me voy!!!! Donde esta el prendedor que va en mi cabello!!!! El moño no es nada sin el!!!

-Tranquilizate hija esta en mi cuarto

La rubia salio corriendo de su cuarto al de su madre y se coloco un hermoso prendedor como una mariposa en el elegante moño que caia sobre un vestido de un color lila muy lindo

-Hija Dani esta aquí!!! Baja ya!!!

Ino: Ok!!!

_**CASA DE SAKEMI: **_

Sakemi vestia un corto pero elegante vestido de color rosado claro era muy sexy ya que mostraba sus grandes atributos la chica lucio su cabellos castaño largo y liso con un lindo cintillo de diamantes y claro sin poder faltar su collar de la pequeña hada

Sakemi: Chao ma!! Chao pa!

La castaña salio de la casa y se monto en una gran Hummer que conducía su acompañante para la fiesta

_**CASA DE HINATA:**_

Hinata: Bien hermana vamonos llama a Neji

Hannabi: El ya se fue con Tenten

Hinata: Oo ni me fije...por cierto ¬¬ con quien vas tu?

Hannabi: Este...yo bueno...veras...me invito...Shiro

Hinta:OO

Hannabi: QUE TIENE!! ES MUY GUAPO!!

Hinata: Nada nada

Hiashi: Hijas llegaron sus parejas U.U

Hinata: Chao papa!!!

CASA DE NARUTO:

Naruto: Papa!!! Como no me lo pudiste decir!!!!!!!!

Yondaime: Porque sabia como ibas a reaccionar!!!

Naruto: ME VOY!

Yondaime: Naruto por dios sientate a hablar

Naruto: Tu...tu no puedes...yo...no quiero una madre!!somos un equipo!!

Yondaime: SEGUIMOS SIENDO UN EQUIPO!!! PERO TENGO CORAZON NARUTO Y ME ENAMORE!

Naruto: ME VOY!!!

Yondaime: BIEN!!!

Naruto: BIEN!!!

El rubio se fue del apartamento y lo tranco con gran fuerza dejando al joven padre en el sofa con las manos en sus rubios cabellos

_**CASA DE SASUKE:**_

Sasuke: Itachi ya te vas?

Itachi: Si hermano si quieres te llevas el jeep yo voy en el mercedes

Sasuke: Hermano...

Itachi que era solo un poco mas alto que Sasuke se paro frente a el y lo vio directamente a los ojos

Itachi: Algo mas?

Sasuke: Hermano...es que creo que estoy haciendo algo mal...

Itachi: Me pides un consejo...tu? el sabelotodo?

Sasuke: Si...es una..chica

Itachi: Tu sobre una chica? el sabelotodo en chicas?

Sasuke: Ya basta si es que esta chica me gusta en serio y le estoy haciendo algo mal y no se como decirle o no se si hacerlo no se nada!

Itachi: Vaya...suenas desesperado dicelo y ya...

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Ya vas a ver se pondra molesta pero luego entendera...

Sasuke. Sera...

Itachi: Bueno me voy a bucar a mi chica

Sasuke: Igual yo...

Los guapos hermanos salieron en sus lindos atuendos y se montaron en sus respectivos carros

_**CASA DE SHIKAMARU: **_

Shikamaru: Padre no seas tan problemático...

-Hijo ya sabes

Shikamaru: Papa no seas problemático

-Anticonceptivos antes que nada

Shikamaru:¬¬ chao papa...

_**CASA DE SAKURA: **_

Sakery(madre de Sakura): Hija!! Naruto te espera!!

Riou(padre de Sakura): Estas segura que no quieres que los lleve ¬¬

Sakura: Papa como crees!!! Esta todo bien Naruto tiene carro y aun espero el mio ¬¬

Riou: puedes irte tranquila ehh siii querida me llamaste????

Sakura: ¬¬ chao papa

La pelirosa salio con su lindo y sexy vestido negro y ahí estaba con un esmoquin negro muy elegante y que lo hacia ver super mas guapo

Naruto: Hola Sakura

Sakura: Hola! Naruto

Naruto: Estas guapísima

Sakura: Tu tambien...nos vamos!!!

Sakura lo corto antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa y los dos se encaminaron a la fiesta al llegar estaba abarrotada habia mucha gente en la puerta todos luciendo espectaculares

Naruto: Lista?

Sakura: Claro...

Naruto le explicaba quienes se presentarían esa noche pues habrían muchos bailes en el cual Sakura también participaba en uno junto a las otras chicas, pero al entrar al gran salon por fin el primero que vislumbro fue a un alto y espectacular chico Sasuke iba vestido con una camisa sin corbata negra y con un esmoquin gris que le lucia espectacular tenia su cabello intacto como siempre y estaba hablando con Neji y Gaara como siempre, el chico volteo y Sakura desvió la mirada rápidamente pero para alivio de Sakura Naruto ni se dio cuanta pues estaba algo embobado con alguien mas

Sakura vislumbro quien era, Hinata estaba muy pero muy sexy con un vestido rojo y el cabello con unos adornos del mismo color y tenia alrededor de 5 chicos babeando por ella y escuchando lo que hablaba parecia muy feliz y eso le subio el animo a Sakura luego vio a Sakemi con cara de aburrimiento en una mesa con puros chicos del equipo de baloncesto

Ino bailando con su novio Dani, y Temari con Shikamaru junto a muchas parejas que ya se habian formado en el baile cada vez llegaba mas gente

Naruto: Sakura debemos hablar

Inner Sakura: ANDALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LA DECLARACION!!!

Sakura: (Claro que no!!!)

Inner Sakura: No te hagas la boba sabes que sii!!!! Sabes que te gusta porque te recuerda a...

Sakura: CLARO QUE NOOO!!!

Naruto: OK!!Oo sino quieres no hay problema yo entiendo

Sakura: U jeejeje no Naruto claro que podemos hablar

Sasuke quien de lejos veia todo cada minuto sentía mas inquietud quería terminar todo pero si Naruto la besaba iba a ser muy tarde asi que empezó a perseguirlos

Naruto casi corria entre la multitud llevando a Sakura

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakemi seguia bostezando mientras los musculosos chicos hablaban estupideces

-Sabian lo de la apuesta de Sasuke y Naruto?

Sakemi: Oo

-Si parece que es sobre Sakura Haruno

Sakemi: Oo

-Al parecer...quien la conquistara y la besara antes del baile o en el baile antes de las presentaciones de la noche ganaba

Sakemi no aguanto y salio corriendo del lugar en busca de su prima

Sakemi: HOMBRESS!!! NO LOS SOPORTO

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura: Naruto que pasa!

Naruto: Sakura yo...

Sasuke los vio por fin y empezo a correr pero antes de poder alcanzarlos ya Naruto habia juntado sus labios con los de Sakura...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!!!**

**No me mateenn!!! Jajaja pero queria dejarlo en la parte cumbre! Espero les haya gustado se que me tarde mucho pero he estado en plenos examenes de la universidad y no me dejan ni respirar!!1 asi que tratare en lo posible de seguirlo mas a menudo esten pendiente!!!**

**Reviews!**

**Sccmar: **Holaaa y bueno gracias por tu review!! Sabes que me encanta que me escribas pues eres muy fiel a mis fics y eso te lo agradezco mucho!!!! Espero te haya gustado este cap y voy a actualizar pronto!!!

**marion-asakura: **Hola!!!!! Bueno es que Itachi anda muy ocupado XD pero ahora es que hay Itachi para rato ademas que lo amo!!! Jajaja saluditos!!!

**Shady10: **jajaja bueno Itachi va a aparecer aun mas, Kabuto tengo un trabajo especial para el jajaja y lo de Sasuke es temporal jaja es que tiene cara de presumido no crees?

**Haruno-chan: **Holaaaaaaaa!!! Muchas gracias por ese review!! La verdad disculpame -.- por actualizar mas seguido pero casi no tengo tiempo pero voy a tratar me alegra que te haya gustado!!! Y espero que este tambien!!!! Cuidate mucho!!!

**Sakurasasuke: **Muchas gracias!!!y gracias por seguir mi fic!!!

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! Mientras mas veo mas me dan ganas de seguirla!!!! Ya vendra el proximo lo prometo!!! Y en mi otro fic tambien estoy trabajando en ello!!!**


	10. La apuesta terminó

**La escritora: Lo siento mucho // como les explique antes cada vez tengo menos tiempo-.- pero tratare de seguirlo lo mas seguido!!! **

**Aclaro: Los personajes de Naruto no son mios!! Son de Massashi-sensei como todos saben;)**

**( ) Pensamientos de ellos **

**0000000000000000 Cambio se escena **

_**Sakura**_

La pelirosa se separo de Naruto y en eso ve a Sasuke que se acerca pero también ve a Sakemi la verdad estaba muy alterada

Sakemi: Sakura!!! Es que yo...todo es una apuesta

Sakura: Como dices?

Sakemi: Prima...Naruto y Sasuke hicieron una apuesta para ver quien te besaba antes del primer acto del baile y quien te conquistaba más rápido

Sakura vio a Naruto y luego a Sasuke y no podia creerlo...en eso recordó el dia anterior con Sasuke

Sakura: Me engañaste...

Sasuke: No Sakura!! Espera!!

Sakura: Todo fue una trampa...el delfín...y ...

La chica se tapo la cara y salio corriendo

Sakemi: NO LO PUEDO CREER DE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!! SON UNOS CERDOS!!!

La castaña salio detrás de su prima corriendo entre la multitud

Naruto: Me siento fatal...

Sasuke no escuchaba nada se sentía sucio y sentía que su corazón se oprimía cada vez mas no podía creer lo que había hecho pero no podia creer tampoco eso que estaba sintiendo por una chica sera que...Sakura es alguien mas especial para el...será que se enamoro de la pelirosa

Naruto: Bueno Sasuke creo que perdimos mucho en esta apuesta creo que perdí a una amiga Sakura nunca estuvo interesada en mi y...yo creo que en ella tampoco

Sasuke: Entonces porque seguiste

Naruto: Tu también lo hiciste...

Sasuke: Bueno creo que tendré que cumplir la apuesta

Naruto se sorprendió mucho al oír esto además que casi olvidaba lo que apostaban

El moreno entro por detrás del escenario y luego de presentarse el primer grupo de canto y de baile compuesto por la misma pareja de Sasuke, el moreno salio solo con una pelota de baloncesto que le taba ejem sus cosotas y tomo el micrófono en un segundo todo el mundo estaba boca abierta viéndolo (las chicas con baba incluida XD)

Sasuke: Bien este...primero que nada...perdóname

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura estaba en las afueras del instituto llorando como nunca con su prima pero aun así podía escuchar la voz de Sasuke asi que decidió ver que pasaba al asomarse se quedo fría

Sakemi: Sasuke en pelotas!!!OO

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke: Lo siento mucho Sakura fui un tonto no pensé…. aquí están las consecuencias aunque esto no se compara con lo mal que me siento porque no se que has hecho pero me hechizaste me tienes loco!!! Y aquí estoy desnudo!!! Declarándome!!!

La gente empezó a aplaudir y las chicas a gritar "QUE SE LO QUITE QUE SE LO QUITE!!!"

Sasuke tomo el balón y lo lanzo al hacerlo las chicas comenzaron a gritar desesperadas y Tsunade se desmayo en los brazos de Jiraiya, Anko escupió todo el jugo que tenia en la boca y mojo de pies a cabeza a Chizune quien estaba muy hipnotizada viendo el espectáculo

Sasuke estuvo ahí varios minutos y luego se fue entre el telón del escenario

Sakura no evito reírse un poco de la escena pero aun así no les iba a perdonar lo que le hicieron...

La pelirosa se volteo para irse pero choco con alguien un guapo muy alto de coleta la miraba extrañado al ver los ojos rojos de Sakura

Itachi: Que sucede Sakura

Sakura vio que estaba acompañada de la chica guapa de último año la tal Miyao

Sakura: No pasa nada Itachi si me disculpas

Pero el chico la sostuvo por el brazo

Itachi: Vamonos

Sakura: Pero Itachi….tu…

Itachi: No importa, ve adelántate a la camioneta yo te alcanzo

Sakura no puso resistencia ya estaba harta de estar ahí además la gente estaba mas revuelta que antes, llego frente a la gran camioneta del Uchiha mayor y 2 minutos mas tarde llego el le abrió la puerta muy caballerosamente y luego entro el

Itachi: Bien Sakura a donde quieres ir

Sakura estuvo tentada a decir mi casa pero otra parte queria estar con el y olvidarse de todo….

Sakura: Llevame a tu lugar favorito

Itachi quedo con una mirada muy sorprendida pero prendió la camioneta y emprendio camino, los dos hablaban amenamente como siempre ellos habian tenido una gran confianza

Itachi: Bien llegamos…..

Llegaron a lo que parecia una colina muy oscura pero al pie de ella estaba la gran ciudad siento abatida por un anochecer Sakura habia perdido hasta la nocion del tiempo

Sakura: Este es tu lugar favorito?

Itachi: Si…..no aun solo dentro de unos minutos

Sakura no entendia muy bien pero en eso Itachi la tomo de la mano y la acerco algo mas a la orilla

Itachi: Ahora se vuelve en mi lugar favorito

Las luces de toda la ciudad cobraron vida e iluminaron los verdes ojos de Sakura

Sakura: Itachi! esto es realmente hermoso….

Itachi se acerco por detrás a Sakura y la tomo por la cintura…

Itachi: No Sakura hermosa eres tu….

Sakura se dio la vuelta y quedo nariz con nariz con Itachi, Itachi se acerco hacia ella lentamente y ella subio algo mas la mirada y Sakura rozo suavemente los tiernos y finos labios del moreno

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara: Amigo te la comiste!

Sasuke algo desesperado por tratar de quitarse a sus amigos con cara de admiración para asi buscar a Sakura

Sasuke: Bueno ustedes saben que cumplo lo que prometo y Sakura?

Neji: Este….bueno….

Sasuke: Que…..

Gaara: Veras Sasuke…..Sakura salio de aquí con….

Sasuke: Itachi?

Neji: Si…

Sasuke: MALDITA SEA!

Gaara: Sasuke calmate y termina de vestirte para que salgamos de esta fiesta e irnos a una mejor

Sasuke: No quiero nada me voy a mi casa adiós

El moreno se termino de abotonar la camisa y salio como un huracán del lugar

Neji: Nunca lo habia visto asi

Gaara: Ni yo…. Bueno amigo tengo chicas esperándome así que me retiro!

Neji: y yo a Tenten! Asi que vamonos

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esa fiesta fue un desastre para muchos la gloria para otros! Lo cierto es que llego Diciembre con mucho frio y las navidades aunque la nevada era tan fuerte que casi no podian salir de sus casas y habia que conformarse con ver el exterior desde sus hogares

En una gran casa un moreno bien parecido tiraba hacia arriba una pequeña pelota de goma y la volvia a atajar….

-Sasuke!!! Ven a comer!!!! (Decia una voz femenina)

El moreno no respondía a los gritos de su madre simplemente seguía lanzando la pelota al aire y atajándola

Itachi: Hey hermano mi mama esta hablandote acaso no escuchas!

Sasuke: Se toca antes de abrir la puerta deberias saber eso y si escucho dile q no tengo hambre

Itachi: Como no vas a tener! Tienes ya 2 dias sin comer nada simplemente tomando!!

Sasuke: Y por quien crees!

Itachi se altero un poco pero respiro hondo y tranco muy duro la puerta, Sasuke se paro de la cama se puso una camisa negra ya que estaba sin nada, unos zapatos su jean y un sweater seguido por una chaqueta negra, su cabello siempre intacto y ahora por el frio mas liso tomo las llaves de la camioneta y salio por la ventana para q su madre no se diera cuenta

Sasuke: Hoy me vas a escuchar así sea a la fuerza Sakura

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata!!!!

Hinata: Si papa?

Hiashi: Te busca el rubio ese alla afuera

Hinata se puso de mil colores! Aunque ya estaba algo mas acostumbrada ya que Naruto la visitaba con mas frecuencia aunque ante todo eran amigos o por lo menos asi lo veia ella de parte del rubio

Hinata: Ok papa ya salgo

El papa con cara de pocos amigos se fue a su habitación

Hinata se peino un poco se arreglo su camisa y salio corriendo a la entrada

Naruto: Hola Hinata!!

Hinata: Hola Naruto!!!como estas!

Naruto: No estaba muy bien pero ahora que te veo estoy mejor

Hinata: Na…Naruto-kun

Naruto: Quieres dar una vuelta?

Hinata: Eh….cla..claro!

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por las lindas calles de la urbanización Hinata como un tomate y Naruto con la mirada hacia el cielo mas perdida que nunca

Hinata: Na..Naruto te pasa algo?

Naruto: Si Hinata es que he hecho cosas terribles y perdi a una amiga por ello

Hinata: Ahh Sakura

Naruto: si y lo peor del caso es que creo que perdi algo mas que un amiga

Hinata: Pues….que mal supongo que la misma Sakura

Naruto: No…Tu Hinata

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura estaba en su habitación viendo unas revistas para chicas cuando escucha un ruido molesto en su ventana

Sakura: Estos pajaritos si molestan!!!

Sakura se puso los audífonos para ignorar el sonido que provenía de las ventanas de su balcón

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke: Bueno ésta como que está sorda o que!

El moreno comenzó a montarse sobre un árbol que daba al balcón de la habitación que el supuso era la de Sakura

Sasuke: (si es la habitación de los padres me muero, si es la habitación de los padres me muero)

El chico al fin llego al balcón y se asomo por la ventana cuidadosamente y gracias a que las cortinas estaban semi-abiertas vio a la persona que buscaba y que le produjo un jalón en su estomago que no sabia muy bien porque pasaba!Quizas era por el hambre

Sasuke: Bien respira hondo inhala exhala! Ahora!

Sasuke comenzó a tocar la gran ventana del balcón pero Sakura estaba muy inspirada acostada escuchando su ipod, en eso la pelirosa se para repentinamente en su cama y comienza a saltar bailando lo que produjo que a Sasuke le diera un susto tremendo y luego que se sonrojara puesto que la pelirosa tenia unos cacheteros y una blusa muy corta y pegada pero Sakura no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de la presencia en su ventana vio a ese guapo y bello chico que hacia que el corazón se le parara pero al darse cuenta de su posición comenzó a gritar mientras Sasuke hacia mas señas que un mudo para que se callara

Los padres de Sakura desde abajo empezaron a llamar su nombre preocupados

-SAKURA QUE SUCEDE!

Sakura: Ehhhh nada!!! Una araña ya la mate!!!

Trata de no ser tan escandalosa nos mataras un dia de estos señorita

Sakura corrio a ponerse un pantalón y a abrirle la ventana a Sasuke

Sakura: Estas loco!!! Ademas seguro te estabas congelando y me estabas husmeando pervertido!!!

Sasuke: No!!! No pienses mal!!! Es que no respondias a mis piedras!

Sakura: Pense que eran pajaros!

Sasuke: No…era yo podemos hablar?

Sakura: Soy toda oidos….

La pelirosa seguía en sus ropas minimas lo que producía que el Uchiha se pusiera extremadamente nervioso

Sasuke: Bien veras…pues yo…

Sakura: Si??

Sakura se iba acercando lentamente al moreno que a cada movimiento de la pelirosa se le iba cortando mas la respiración e iba perdiendo la razón de lo que hablaba

Sasuke: Ese dia osea siempre desde que no debi….

Sakura: Si???

Sakura no podía evitarlo se sentía extremadamente bien acorralando al moreno y poniéndolo nervioso, lo fue acercando mas a su cama y el chico se sentó en ella muy nervioso mientras la pelirosa se acercaba mas a su cara.

Sasuke: Pues no veo bien lo que hice estoy super arrepentido y…y….

Sakura iba montandose encima del moreno muy provocativamente y comenzaba a besar su cuello

Sasuke: Sa…Sakura?

Sakura: Entonces y que mas……

Sasuke: Y me muero de celos en saber que estas con mi hermano y no te dejo de pensar y me tienes loco y no aguanto mas!

Sasuke la tomo delicadamente por el rostro y le planto un profundo y apasionado beso que cada vez cobro mas y mas vida….

Sakura tomo el rostro del moreno también y los dos se besaban torpemente pero sin dejar separar sus labios

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura entre sus desesperación lo vio a los ojos que estaban muy distinto a como eran antes

Sakura: Si?

Sasuke: Tu….quieres a mi hermano?

Sakura habia olvidado por completo a Itachi y se separo del menor de los Uchiha…

Sasuke se sentó y agacho la cabeza luego se paro repentinamente y miro con mucha tristeza a Sakura

Sasuke: Ya veo…..lo quieres a el no?

Sakura: Yo…. (Claro que no te quiero a ti!! Pero no te perdono aun lo que me hiciste) no es eso no lo vas a entender solo quiero que te vayas…..

Sasuke: Bien!Eso es lo que quieres perfecto

Sasuke salio por la ventana de nuevo y se fue en plena nevada

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas a causa de ese momento….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten: Y entonces?

Neji: Entonces debemos parar para que no pase algo que no quieres!

Tenten: Si amor tienes razon…que raro que no hay nadie en tu casa

Neji: Si hay, las señoras de limpieza pero no entran a mi cuarto como mis primas….

Tenten: Uhmm ya veo! Bueno pero igual Neji seria muy pronto y no…

Neji: Tranquila mi niña te entiendo yo tampoco lo quiero si tu no lo quieres que tal si buscamos a mi prima y nos vamos al cine te parece?

Tenten: Me parece perfecto!!!

La parejita se tomo de la mano y salieron en busca de Hinata la cual según las señoras de limpieza se habia dirigido al parque cerca de la casa con un joven rubio

Tenten: Ese rubio será?

Neji: Naruto?

Al dar la vuelta hacia el parque vieron a los dos chicos muy cerca el uno con el otro

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: Yo?? Pero…Escuchame algo Naruto…yo…bueno vamos a esperar un tiempo a ver que pasa entre tu y yo porque me he llevado muchas decepciones últimamente te parece?

Naruto: ME PARECE PERFECTO D

El rubio se acerco y dulcemente le planto un beso en la mejilla a Hinata haciendo que la palida chica se pusiera de un color rojo intenso

Neji: Heyy chicos como estan!!!!

Naruto: ¬¬

Neji: Tranquilo no vengo con Sasuke ni nada por el estilo

Naruto: Ok…

Tenten: Los veníamos a invitar al cine les parece?

Naruto. Porque no…vamos Hianata?

En eso le susurra al oido…- seria como nuestra primera cita….

Hinata: bueno…ehh…yo….

Tenten: Eso es un SI vamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Temari: Gaara porfa ya ACEPTALO Shikamaru es mi novio nada va a cambiar aunque ya estes de acuerdo y no te pongas como un loco hermano celoso! Tienes q tratarme me has dejado de tratar

Gaara: Shikamaru no es suficiente para ti

Temari: Nadie lo es! NADIE!

Kankuro: Hermano ella tiene razon para ti nadie es…

Kankuro a ver los ojos de "TE VOY A SACAR LAS TRIPAS Y ME LAS COMERE" de Gaara prefirió irse del lugar

Gaara: Dame tiempo….Adios me voy a….me voy

Temari: Como quieras pero el viene a casa hoy asi que si lo ves comportate

Temari se fue de la gran sala de la casa y subio las escaleras rapidamente hacia su cuarto

Gaara: Yo mejor… voy a salir…. No se porque pienso tanto en esa tonta….

La imagen de Ino salia mucho en la cabeza de Gaara ya lo estaba mortificando asi que tomo una chaqueta y salio

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ino!!!! Te llaman!!!!!

Ino: Quien mama?

La mama de Ino se asomo en la puerta de su cuarto – Un guapo pelirrojo hija

A Ino se le subieron los colores a la cara y en seguida bajo.

Gaara: Hola Ino…

Ino: Hola… que raro tu aquí en mi casa visitándome ese milagro

Gaara: Bueno la verdad es que como estas con Dani?

Ino: Y para que quieres saberlo no te importa…

Gaara: Tienes razon lo siento chao…

Ino lo tomo por el brazo..

Ino: No espera disculpa.. el y yo terminamos Dani regreso a su otro estado y no va a volver…

Gaara: Vaya…Lo siento mucho se te veia muy feliz con el

Ino. Si.. mas que nada era un gran amigo me di cuenta q no habia mucho amor

Gaara: Quieres ir a tomar un chocolate caliente?

Ino: claro porque no espera que busque mi abrigo!

Gaara. Ok…Ino….algo mas

Ino: si?

Gaara: No puedo evitarlo…

Ino: Que hablas Ga…

Pero el pelirrojo le planto un beso en la boca que la chica no esperaba ni el mismo lo esperaba

Gaara: Ino yo.. lo siento es q…

Pero la rubia tomo el rostro del chico y le planto otro beso que el pelirrojo correspondio…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi: Sakura estas bien?

Sakura: Ahh si amor disculpa estaba pensando en….(Sasuke) en…( Sasuke) en una carta que me mando un tio de lejos sobre un reportaje que hizo muy interesante

Itachi: Ah que bien…. Bueno sabes que la semana que viene me dan los resultados de las universidades que solicite a ver si quede

Sakura: Que bien! Seguro quedaste en todas!

Itachi: Tampoco asi son las mejores del país asi que esta muy rudo todo. Cambiando el tema hoy…Sasuke salio y luego llego muy alterado y pateando todo…..

Sakura se puso palida y helada

Sakura: Ahh si??...y porque?

Itachi: Pues te lo iba a preguntar a ti pense que te habia ido a ver

Sakura: A mi…no porque lo dices

Itachi: Mi hermano esta encaprichado contigo Sakura lo conozco tu eres uno mas de sus trofeos el solo te quiere para sentirse realizado y luego dejarte…

A Sakura le cayó esa teoria como un bloque en el estomago trago saliva

Sakura: Ya veo bueno yo estoy contigo eso es lo que importa y….( LO QUIERO A EL LO QUIERO A EL ) el no tendra su trofeo esta vez….

Itachi: Por eso me encantas porque eres una mujer fuerte no te dejas vencer

Itachi le tomo la mano y se la beso, Sakura sonrió a aquel gesto…..

La Navidad paso rapidisimo sin ninguna emocion ya llego Enero y con el la llegada de las clases que muchos esperaban con ansias y otros evadian!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**QUE PASARA EN EL REINTEGRO DE LAS CLASES??? Ayudenme a finiquitar las relaciones que les gusta que no cuentenmelo todo y yo lo implanto quiero que esta historia sea de ustedes a sus gusto**

**Muy corto el capitulo pero bastante interesante para el proximo l,es aseguro que escribire mucho mucho mas!**

**Reviews!**

**Sakurass: Muchas Gracias si quieres algo mas para el fic me lo dices!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado **

**Kanna Uchiha: Jajajaja pos muchas gracias y esta pendiente que lo voy a seguir actualizando!!! Y creeme que Itachi quedara muy bien yo lo amo seria incapaz de dejarlo mal . Salu2!**

**Arely Uchiha: Jajaja muchas graciasss pues voy a actualizar mas seguido y jaja me alegra que te gustara la descripción!!! Y va a ponerse mejor te lo aseguro! Saluditos!!! **

**Sad.Whisper : Hulaaa bueno aquí toy y voy a estarlo mas seguido esta pendiente si quieres algo en esepcial dimelo en los reviews!!! Saluditos**

**Sakurasasuke: Jajaaja van a ver mas desnudos te lo aseguro!!! Saluditos besos!!! **

**Sccmar: Aquí estoy y pues esta pendiente que voy a actualizar mucho mas seguido!!!! Jajaja Saluditos!!**

**Vero Malfoy Uchiha: Que chévere que eres VENEZOLANA una compatriota . me gustaria chatear contigo ya te tengo agregada y bueno me alegra q t haya gustado mi fiction por cierto tengo muchos mas y reina el sasusaku porq me encanta saluditos! Estamos en contacto**

**Stellar Hime: Bueno chica aquí estoy D y lo vo a estar mas seguido asi que sigue sintonizándome jjajajaja porque esto se pondra cada vez mas bueno **

**Gabe Logan: Claro que no lo dejare a medias tengo q continuarlo es solo que el tiempo no me deja besos!! Y esta pendiente! **

**botan-chan-24: Jajajaja tan fina tu (k) bueno si chica cosas que pasan y como esas situaciones mas porque estos adolescente son unos locos de remate!!!! Jajajaja esta pendiente que voy a seguir actualizando **

**Shady10: jajajaja si es verdad todra queriamos verlo pero bueno!! Siguelo que se pondra mejor gracias por tu review!**

**Sakurasasuke: Gracias por siempre estar pendiente de la historia! Salu2!!!**

**marion-asakura: Bueno creo q si me tarde algo :$ lo siento!!!! Pero bueno tratare de seguir la historia que se q les gusta!!!!**

**sccmar: jajajaja bueno ahí esta y si la beso!!! Pero bueno ya veras lo que pasa luego!!! A Sasuke le va a costar un mundo conquistarla de nuevo!!!! Gracias por seguir la historia!!!**

**Risa.Haradaa:Graciass!!! Por tu review!!! Disculpa la tardanza!! Y pues no hubo nada de GaaraxIno aquí pero prometo q habra mas de mas parejas! Saluditos!**

**spider-boy: Jajaja gracias por tu comentario y bueno ahora es q habra mas NaruxHina ;) **

**Kakiyu-chan: Graciasss por tu apoyo!!! Y si cuando tenga un tiempoo!! La continuo!!! Saluditos!!!**

**Stellar Hime: Me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado!!! Sigue la historia prometo actualizar mas rapido y poner masss!!**

**Kukume: Muchas gracias!!!! **


	11. Amores, Desamores

**La escritora: Un poco mas ****rapido**** que siempre ****jajaja**** ahorita ando en unas vacaciones pequeñas ****asi**** que por eso aprovecho el tiempo para actualizar**** Estoy en la Universidad y me absorbe mucho time lo siento GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLA después de tanto tiempo sin seguirla**** Espero que le siga gustando y cada vez mejore ****mas**

**Aclaro: Los personajes de ****Naruto**** no son ****mios**** Son de ****Massashi-sensei**** como todos saben;)**

**( ) Pensamientos de ellos **

**0000000000000000 Cambio se escena **

**Amores, ****Desamores,etc,etc****…**

Yondaime: LEVANTATE!

Naruto: Que?..ahh?? que pasaa??

Naruto se levanta sobresaltado dejando ver su pecho desnudo y bin formado junto con sus boxers de vaquitas…

Yondaime: Como puedes dormir con tanto frio en el ambiente

Naruto: Simplemente no lo siento tanto

Yondaime: Bueno vamonos al instituto

Naruto: No importa me voy caminando y busco mi camioneta al taller cuando venga de regreso

Su joven y guapo padre lo mira con un deje de desespero pero luego suspira

Yondaime: Como quieras hijo si aun no me perdonas el haberme enamorado lo siento mucho ademas si te hace estar mas feliz quiero que sepas que Anko y yo terminamos

A Naruto le sorprendio mucho la noticia pero aun mas la cara de tristeza de su padre que siempre era muy alegre no lo veía asi desde que su madre habia muerto

Yondaime: Bueno me voy…

Naruto: No… Pá yo me voy contigo espérame que me baño y me visto rápido

Yondaime: Ok

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi: Bueno mamá ya sabes esta pendiente del correo y cualquier cosa me llamas a mi celular ok?

Si hijo tranquilo cuidate mucho y trata de vigilar a tu hermano que anda muy malhumorado no quiero que Sarutobi me cite de nuevo por mala conducta de el

Itachi: Tranquila mamá

El mayor de los Uchiha beso la frente de su madre y salio de la mansión

Hijo ya estas listo?

Sasuke: SI MAMA! Y MEJOR QUE NUNCA

te sientes bien Sasuke?

Sasuke: Si MA! MEJOR QUE NUNCA! Ya vas a ver que voy a empezar este nuevo año!!! Con todas las energías posibles! Y terminare el año escolar sin una boleta mas de mala conducta!

Woow yo…bueno…hijo…

Sasuke: Chao Má!te amooo

El joven Uchiha el cual estaba mas peinado y arreglado que lo normal y llevaba mucho mas perfume beso a su madre en la mejilla tomo su mochila y las llaves de su carro y salió como un cohete haciendo piques con Itachi y su auto lo cual entre ellos era una costumbre con la única que compartían algo entre hermanos, este gesto a Itachi le sorprendió mucho puesto que hacía ya mas d un mes que Sasuke no le dirigía ni media palabra.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura: Hasta cuandoo!!! Quiero un carro mama!

Sakery (madre de Sakura): Bueno hija eso no es problema mio dile a tu padre sabes que cuando lo tenias el año pasado en la otra ciudad lo chocaste como 5 veces por andar de loca corriendo y tu padre se molesto mucho

Sakura: Pero he madurado mucho mami siempre llego tarde!

Sakery: Son solo 5 cuadras ¬¬

Sakura: Igual!!!

Sakery: Tu prima ya viene a buscarte y cuando llegue tu padre en la noche hablas con el yo tengo que irme al trabajo ok?

Sakura: ok mamá…Te quiero cuidate….

Sakery: Igual tu y estudia mucho!

Sakura se despidió de su madre se peino un poco su ahora mas larga cabellera puesto que le habia crecido mas últimamente y se arreglo su uniforme hasta que escucho la corneta del jeep de su prima y las dos se fueron camino a el insti

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: Bueno primo a mi papa ya no le molesta la presencia de Naruto en la casa simplemente lo ignora

Neji: Gran paso

Tenten¿Gran paso?

Neji: …Ohh es que no conoces a mi tio…..el si da miedo y mas con mis primas…es mas celoso que ningun padre nacido en la tierra

Hinata asentía a todo lo que su primo decia

Tenten: Debes tener mucha fuerza para soportar eso Hinata….Tengo toda la vida tratándote y de verdad nunca me había fijado en tu padre con esa actitud

Neji: Ya llegamos…Gracias Alfred nos buscas a las 2 de la tarde

Alfred: Claro joven Hyuga que tenga buen día y ustedes señoritas

Hinata: Gracias ALfred, vamos Hannabi

Hannabi: Ohh ya llegamos….

Neji: ¬¬ si prima Shiro te tiene mal….

Hannabi: QUE DICES! CALLATE

Neji: JAJAJAJAJA

Mas vale que Neji no hubiera hecho ningun comentario, Hannabi le dio un gran golpe por el estomago que le saco casi todo el aire

Hinata: Mi hermana es cinta negra U.U pega muy duro….

Tenten: Woow ustedes si que tienen cualidades

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anko: Bueno chicos como…todos…saben……la anatomia….. es la base….

Neji: Disculpe profesora Anko….

Anko: Si Neji quieres intervenir en algo como siempre….

Neji: No profesora es solo que esta hablando de anatomía…estábamos viendo la parte de las hormonas en la ultima clase y sobre los componente multisinteticos la anatomía la vimos al empezar el año…..

Anko: Ehh….cierto cierto muy correcto….Naruto…podrias….no tu no…..Sasuke pasa al frente y dicata los ejercicios que están en mi escritorio y todos háganlos

Neji: Creo que no me escucho…

Anko la cual estaba ahora un poco demacrada sin maquillaje y su melena morada sin peinar se puso a ver por la ventana con la mirada perdida

Sasuke muy entusiasta comenzó a leer los ejercicios y coqueteaba con todas las chicas de la clase que le lanzaban sonrisitas y miradas sensuales.

Sakura: A Sakura le froto una vena en su frente y lo miraba fijamente pero este en ningun momento le dirigió la mirada a ella

Sasuke: Profesora ya termine!

Anko: Gracias Sasuke ahora bueno déjenlo para su casa y tomen la media hora que nos quedan y vayan a desayunar o que se yo….

Sakura entre su rabia no dejo de notar el estado de animo de su profesora quien siempre tenia una actitud agradable.

Sakura: Naruto…

Naruto: Si?

Sakura: Que paso con la profesora y tu padre?

Naruto: Bueno ellos terminaron por eso esta asi me da algo de remordimiento porque creo fue fue por mi culpa

En eso Sakura le da un cocotazo a Naruto **/ Cocotazo: un golpe duro en la cabeza ****xD**

Naruto: HEYYYYY!!!

Sakura: Es tu padre tenias que apoyarlo

Sakura tomo su mochila y salio como un huracan llevandose al club de fans de Sasuke por el medio quienes pegaron un chillido de horror

Ino: No sean ridiculas ni que las hubieran matado

Ino siguió de largo junto a Gaara mas sonrientes y juntos que nunca lo que desconcertó a mas de uno conociendo sus interminables peleas

Hinata: Jajajaja y ese golpe de Sakura…

Naruto: No te rias se molesto por lo mismo que tu te molestaste

Hinata: Es que te falta mucho por aprender

Naruto: Ahh sii???

Los dos iban caminando por los pasillos, en eso Naruto abrazo a Hinata y la pego contra una pared dejandola inmóvil puesto que le abrazo sus brazos

Hinata. Naru…Naruto nos pueden ver y nos van a llamar a nuestros padres!

Naruto: Claro que no no seas miedosa no hay nadie todo el mundo esta en clase y los demas en la cafetería….dejame darte solo un besito no me has dejado probar tus labios..

Hinata ya no podía estar mas roja parecía que tuviera insolación

Hinata: No Naruto…nosotros aun…tu….

Pero no podia evitar querer tener roce con esos finos labios del guapo rubio de ojos azul cielo que tenia al frente

En eso Hinata se acerco a Naruto y este no desaprovecho y le planto el mas dulce y romántico beso le soltó los brazos y sus bellas manos masculinas las poso sobre el fino rostro de la Hyuga

Sarutobi: UZUMAKI NARUTO Y SEÑORITA HYUGA

Ambos escucharon como si un disco que hubiera estado sonando se rayara y perdiera la melodía

Los dos se sobresaltaron tanto que Hinata hizo un brusco movimiento con su mano y tumbo al rubio al piso

Sarutobi: A mi oficina

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Temari: Bueno….y mi hermano con la rubia que casi se mataban a golpes?

Kankuro: Pues si….al parecer Naruto con Hinata….Sasuke volvio a sus andanzas con las titirimujeres que le rodeaban porque Sakura lo dejo por su hermano Itachi

Temari: Que suerte la de ella

Shikamaru: Disculpa….

Temari: Pero no mas que la mía por tener al novio mas bello e inteligente del mundo!!!

Kankuro: Muchos chismes que hay que recolectar discúlpenme y sigan en lo suyo….

En la misma cafeteria estaba un moreno de ojos azabaches y mirada sexy rodeado de mas o menos 10 chicas que se reían de todo lo que el decía

Sasuke: Bueno y asi fue como les gane a los tontos del Instituto Pacífico

Todas en una sola voz suspiraban y decian cosas como ohhhhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhh, woowww

Sakura lo miraba sentada con su prima desde la mesa del frente, esta estaba picando un dulce pero lo que hacia era una masacre al pobre bocadillo

Sakemi: Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: QUE QUE!

Sakemi: cálmate te va a dar un infarto no y que a ti no te interesa mas Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura: No me interesa!!! Lo odio! Es el ser mas repugnante, egocéntrico, presumido. Arrogante y ridículo!!!

Sakemi: Que te encanta, te mueres por el, te fascina lo amas y te mueres de celos por no estar a su lado

Sakura: Si!! Digo!!Claro que no! Estas muy equivocada yo estoy muy feliz con Itachi

Sakemi la miro con mucha ironía por aquel comentario….

Sakura: Que!!??

Sakemi: Nada, nada…..olvídalo….. si tu estas segura de lo que dices

Sakura no podia dejar de mirarlo estaba tan bello con su sonrisa perfecta su cabello tan brillante y liso, su cuerpo tan bien formado y…y….. para que negarlo Sasuke era el chico que toda chica moriría por tener

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke: (Se que te mueres de celos Sakura lo veo en tus ojitos, esos ojitos que amo y me vuelven cada vez mas loquito, BASTA SASUKE! ELLA NO ES PARA TI ELLA ELIGIO A TU HERMANO ASI QUE TIENES QUE SEGUIR TU VIDA COMO SI NO EXISTIERA!) Bueno chicas si me disculpan tengo deporte ahorita y debo cambiarme

Todas lanzaron besos y formaron un alboroto en todo el cafetín

Sasuke se acerco a la mesa de Sakura y saludo a Sakemi con un beso en la mejilla ignorando admirablemente a Sakura quien puso los ojos como platos y se quedo petrificada

Sakura: VISTE VISTE!

Sakemi: Quien te entiende! DECIDETE PRIMA! ahora vamos a cambiarnos tenemos deporte

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto: Kakashi no llega………. ¬¬

Sakura: No es algo nuevo….

Neji: Seguramente se lo llevaron los extaterrestres…

Hinata: O lo secuestraron una manada de hombres lobos

Tenten: Quizas cayo por un precipicio pero una luz blanca lo salvo y lo llevo a un mundo paralelo y luego se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido

Sasuke: Quizas se le perdió la mascarita

Todos comenzaron a reir hasta que se oyó un pffff y ahí estaba un joven apuesto y alto chico de cabello gris alborotado sin la nombrada mascarita mostrando su lindo rostro estaba mas arreglando que nunca

Kakashi: Hey!!

Naruto: mas de media hora esperandote….

Kakashi: Respeto hacia tu profesor tu me conoces y todos saben que nunca llego a tiempo pero a que no me van a creer lo que me paso esta vez es real

Sasuke: O sea que confiesas que nos mientes…

Kakashi. No….bueno callate y escuchen hoyy…..

Todos prestaban atención a las palabras del profesor ademas que todos estaban alborotados por su cambio mas que todo las mujeres

Kakashi: Me desperte….y estaba rodeado…..

Sasuke: De policías porque te descubrieron droga!

Kakashi: No ¬¬

Naruto: De hombres buscando a todas sus esposas las cuales estaban contigo

Kakashi: NO ¬¬

Kiba: De!

Kakashi: Basta…. No soy drogadicto ni prostituto, ni nada de eso… estaba rodeado de enanitos! Que me amarraron a la cama y no me dejaban venir a trabajar porque querian mi preciaba mascara que por detrás tiene el mapa de un tesoro japonés guardado por años!!!

Todo el salon lo miro con una inmensa gota en la frente

Kakashi: Sabia que no me iban a creer bueno en fin! Empecemos la clase, sera parejas tiene que ser una mujer y un hombre vamos tomen sus parejas

Sakura: Sasuke tu vas conmigo?

Sasuke: Ahh si? Quien lo dice

Sakura: Yo lo digo necesito hablarte

Kakashi: Bien ya todos tienen su pareja?

Se oyó un fuerte SI!!!!!

Kakashi: perfecto ese sera su contricante en una carrera de obstáculos

Naruto: Hasta cuando tu y tu carreritas

Kakashi: Ehhh es que no he tenido tiempo para planificar otra cosa .

Naruto: Que de lo ultimo…..Hinata no quiero competir contigo y disculpa lo de hoy no

Hinata: Me tienes miedo?

Hinata tenia una sonrisa picara en el rostro lo que hizo que Naruto se emocionara y se le agitara el corazón

Kakashi: Bien entonces comiencen

Las parejas comenzaron el mismo ejercicio que hacian con Kakashi siempre y ya estaban mas amaestrados con el muchos caían otros se quedaban en el camino llego el turno de Sakura y Sasuke y esto en plena competencia iban hablando y hacían las cosas con mucha rudeza

Sakura: QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO

Sasuke: SIGO MI VIDA! NO VOY A ESTAR DETRÁS DE TI Y MENOS SI ESTAS CON MI HERMANO

Sakura: YO SE QUE AUN QUIERES ALGO CONMIGO

Sasuke se paro en ese momento y tomo a Sakura de la mano la atrajo hacia el ya estaban en el ultimo de los obstáculos en el puente que había sobre un pequeño lago

Sasuke. Recuerdas este lugar?

Sakura se sonrojo mucho al ver el rostro de Sasuke tan de cerca

Sasuke: Lo recuerdas?

En ese momento comenzo a llover y a lo lejos Kakashi les grito que se suspendió la competencia y que volvieran todos regresaron a los vestidores pero Sasuke y Sakura seguian ahí bajo la lluvia

Sakura: Si lo recuerdo

Sasuke: Ese recuerdo como lo que siento por ti no se me va a ir tan rapido pero tampoco puedo seguir haciendome daño a mi y haciendole a mi hermano tratando de estar contigo Sakura

Sakura: Sasuke…yo…el dia que fuiste a mi casa….

Inner-Sakura: DICELO!! DILE QUE LO AMAS QUE TU NO QUIERES A ITACHI!!!

Sakura: Ese dia…

Sasuke. No me pudo haber quedado mas claro ese dia…..

Sakura: NO SASUKE ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!!!

Sasuke tomo el rostro de la chica y beso su mejilla

Sasuke: Hasta ahí puedo llegar ahora vamos a entrar que vamos a agarrar un resfriado!

Sakura estaba aun con mucha impotencia de que Sasuke no la dejara hablar pero decidió decírselo en otro momento….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yondaime: Naruto una citación! Y ahora que voy a empezar a trabajar ahí….

Naruto: Papa lo siento es que tu sabes que esas cosas pasan

Yondaime: Bueno hoy empiezo afortunadamente hablare con Sarutobi a ver como queda eso…..

Naruto: Ok por cierto tu que vas a hacer como primera clase dimelo anda dimelo!!!

Yondaime: Bueno soy profesor de arte asi que les mandare a hacer una obra de teatro

Naruto: UNA OBRA O.O

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino: YA BASTA!

Gaara con una sonrisa – Que no estoy haciendo nada!

Ino: Vamos a hacer el trabajo o no terminaremos nunca! Y sabes muy bien que estas haciendo!

Gaara: Ok Ok gruñona…..

Ino: Como me dijiste!

Gaara: tu segundo nombre….Gruñona jajajajaja

Los dos estaban en casa de Ino en la sala haciendo una tarea que era en pareja y se habian puesto juntos comenzaron a forcejear pero Gaara gano y quedo encima de Ino, el pelirrojo no puedo evitarlo y le robo otro beso a la rubia

Ino: Gaara….

Gaara: No lo pude evitar se que me dijiste que nada de besos robados hasta que nos aclaremos bien y es verdad porque…

Ino: Gaara?

Gaara: Si?

Ino: Callate y besame si?

Gaara sonrió y asintio con la cabeza besando a la rubia cada vez mas apasionadamente

Ino: Otra cosa…. Lo nuestro no podemos hacerlo tan obvio no todavía

Gaara: Ok…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura: Pueden creerlo!!!

Hinata: Es algo logico Sakura esta dolido

Tenten: Pero a ti te gusta Itachi?

Sakemi: Sasuke

Tenten¿Sasuke? Pero no eres novia de Itachi?

Hinati: Si pero ella quiere a Sasuke y Sasuke a ella

Tenten: Parece una novela

Sakura: No se que hacer!!!!

Sakemi: Habla con Itachi primero….

Hinata: es lo mejor

Tenten: Pienso lo mismo….

Sakura: Ok hoy mismo voy a su casa y terminare las cosas por las buenas1 sin ningun herido ni malentendido

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno he ahí otro ****cap**** espero les haya gustado ya comenzaron las clases nuevamente y ****habran**** muchas ****mas**** fiestas muchos ****mas**** enredos amorosos y bueno un sin fin de cosas**** Espero les haya gustado**** Y quisiera saber que les gustaría ver en la historia D **

**Reviews**

**spider-****boy****: HOLA! Gracias por leer mi historia me alegra que te haya gustado el cao anterior y espero te haya gustado este**** Y pues a ****mi**** tampoco me gusta para nada el ****Yaoi**** respeto a los que le gusten pero a ****mi**** en particular no me gusta para nada, me encanta el Naru-****Hina**** y por supuesto el ****SasuSaku**** y el ****Saku-Ita**** espero la sigas sintonizando ****jaja**** y suerte salu2!**

**Kanna****Uchiha****: Bueno espero te haya gustado este ****cap**** y me encanta que te encante si actualice pronto este y al fin lo he continuado****Gracias por leerlo saluditos**

**Stellar****Hime****Jajaja**** Hola! Gracias por tu ****review****! Y bueno pobre ****Sasuke**** pero a veces los hombres tienen que sufrir****Jajaja**** saluditos**

**Gabe Logan: Pues si y me alegra que lo hayas leído**** Saluditos (k)**

**Sad.Whisper****: Hola**** Gracias por leer mi historia a mi ****tambien**** me encanta esa pareja de ****Gaara-Ino**** es muy original no se**** Espero que lo sigas porque va a haber mucho mas entre esos dos**** Saluditos**

**Arely****Uchiha****Hulaa****Jajaja**** muy buena ****tecnica**** esa o mejor que ****sakura**** se quede con otro y tu y yo nos repartimos a los hermanos ****Uchihas****jajajaja**** gracias por seguir mi historia**** Besos**** Saluditos**

**sakurasasuke****: HOLAAA!!! ****Jaja**** como siempre me agrada tener tu infaltable ****review****graciass****!! Y espero te haya gustado voy a estar actualizando pronto****Byee**

**sakurass****Holaa****Graciass****graciass**** por responder a mi historia me alegra que te guste y cualquier ****critica**** hazla ****sera**** bien recibida**** Saludos**** D**

**Vero ****Malfoy****Uchiha****: Hola compatriota**** Me alegra saber q t gustan mis historias y estoy entre tus favorita, por cierto soy amante de los libros de Harry Potter desde hace ****mas**** o menos 6 años ****osea**** que claro que voy a leer tu historia como no y la de ****Naruto****tambien**** gracias por tus comentarios y espero sigas leyendo mis historias besitos**** Saludos **

**BIEN GRACIAS POR SUS RESPUESTAS LES DIGO QUE TOY EN PROCESO DE SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO ESTA Y MI OTRA HISTORIA "MISION SUPUESTO MATRIMONIO" Y "POLOS OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN" GRACIASS! Y BUENO FELIZ NAVIDAD YA QUE ENTRAMOS EN LA ONDA NAVIDEÑA**


	12. Enredos!

**La escritora: BUENO he aquí un cap un poco mas largo no tanto pero algo es algo!!! Jajajaja un besote y espero que les guste!**

**Aclaro: Los personajes de Naruto no son mios!! Son de Massashi-sensei como todos saben;)**

**( ) Pensamientos de ellos **

**0000000000000000 Cambio se escena **

**Todo se complica, MUCHOS CELOS!**

Sakura iba decidida y con paso muy firme.

Sakura: Bueno ya sabes Sakura llegas lo sientas y le hablas todo claramente.

Sakura toca el timbre de la elegante mansión y nada pasa….

Sakura: Que extraño…

Sakura vuelve a tocar y esta vez oye mucho ajetreo y como una caída en eso la puerta se abre y con ella casi se le sale el corazón de Sakura por la boca frente a ella estaba el papacito mas bello que sus ojos pudieran ver. Un Sasuke empapadito y enjabonado de pies a cabeza con una mini toalla y una sonrisa al verle quien lo visitaba

Sakura: Yo..bu..ba…entonces…osea

Sakura tragaba mucha saliva y se le iba la voz y no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo escultural del moreno

Sasuke: Bueno sabes hablo Italiano, Japones, Ingles y algo de Frances ese idioma que hablas no lo entiendo

Sakura se sonrojo tanto que ya sasuke sentia el calor

Sasuke: Me imagino que vienes por mi hermano el salio con mi mama a hacer unas compras y luego iba a dejarle un cheque a mi papa en la empresa si quieres lo esperas en la sala mientras yo me sigo bañando no hay nadie en la casa pero puedes ir a la cocina y servirte lo que quieras

Sakura: Ehh… si vengo por Itachi..y….(Los ojos de Sakura rodeaban todo el cuerpo del muchacho que ya se sentia cohibido) esta bien yo espero aquí!

Sasuke: Ok…AH!!! Y otra cosa mas…..

Sakura lo miro incredula

Sasuke: Si quieres vienes y me terminas de enjabonar

A Sasuke se le dibujo una sonrisita picara en el rostro y Sakura casi muere de un infarto al imaginarse la escena

Sakura: JA-JA-JA muy graciosito….

Sasuke: Bueno ya vuelvo….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Temari: Pero ya va ya va que no entiendo…hermano….tu que eres de Ino son algo ya son novios Ino responde tu o el no se díganme!

Ino y Gaara respondieron al mismo tiempo

Ino: Si

Gaara: No

Los dos se miraron, Ino fulminando con la mirada a Gaara….y Gaara mas apenado imposible

Temari: ooook creo que mejor me doy una vuelta por la casa mientras ustedes arreglan esa confusión

Ino: Ohhh tu me das besos cuando te da la gana! Me tomas de la mano! Me dices novia….Me celas! Pero no soy tu novia explícame eso porque la verdad no creo que ni tu entiendes eso

Gaara estaba confundido pues Ino lo trataba como para algo serio pero a la vez no entonces no sabia que pensar si eran novios o no

Gaara: Que complicadas son las mujeres! Si digo que si empiezan a decir pero porque se apresura! Y si digo que no dices que no te valoro que no significas nada para mi!

Ino entendia un poco el punto de Gaara sin embargo le ofendió mucho lo que dijo a Temari

Ino: Entonces somos o no! Que quieres seguramente NO porque conociéndote seguro que…

Gaara le puso un dedo en la boca

Gaara: Shhhhhhhhh…No lo he dicho por miedo a estar equivocado claro que quiero siempre te he molestado pero por dentro me encantas me encanta pelear contigo me encanta todo! todo de ti!

Ino: nadie me habia dicho algo tan lindo…..

Gaara: Para que tu veas aunque claro si no quieres ser mi novia lo entenderé perfectamente puesto que claro debes tener muchos admiradores tendré que ponerme a escuchar MANÁ con Labios compartidos y esa será nuestra canción porque segurame….

Ino: Hey hey! Shhhhhhh haz algo si? Es lo unico que quiero….

Gaara: Que te deje en paz? Que me calle? Que siga siendo tu amigo con derecho y sin derecho a tenerte siempre?

Ino: Nada de eso…que me beses como nunca haz besado a nadie

Gaara sonrio y luego tomo entre sus manos a Ino dándole un dulce beso seguido por un – Ino…quieres ser mi novia?

Ino: Claro que si mi tontito!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto: Papá necesito hablarte!

Yondaime: Dime hijo rápido porque tengo que salir de inmediato

Naruto: Bueno quiero hablar sobre Anko…

Yondaime se quedo en silencio durante un segundo…..- Que tienes que decirme me ha quedado bien claro el que no quieres que sea feliz con alguien que ame

Naruto: Porque no te pones de mi lado! Para que me entiendas no es fácil para mi que alguien sustituya a mamá!

Yondaime: NADIE VA A SUSTITUIR A TU MADRE…Hace ya 10 años que murió… Yo aun la amo pero hijo yo tengo mi vida y estoy seguro que desde donde está quiere q siga con mi vida y tu con la tuya!

Naruto salio de la sala del apartamento y se encerró en su cuarto…

Yondaime dio un largo suspiro y bajo rapidamente el edificio por el ascensor se monto en su carro y tomo el telefono el cual estaba sonando….

Yondaime: Si amor voy hacia alla! Esperame!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten caminaba por las calles de la cuidad con unas compras para su casa en eso ve en una tienda de espalda a un chico muy parecido a Neji….pero cuando iba a saludarlo otra chica estaba con el y le dio un beso en la boca.

Tenten se quedo inmóvil y solo salio corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos hacia su casa. Llego tiro todo en la cocina y subió a su recamara.

Teten: Porque….. Porque ya íbamos a cumplir 5 meses! 5 maravillosos meses algo tenia que estar mal lo sabia! Nada es perfecto!!!

En ese momento el celular de Tenten suena….La castaña lo toma y atiende..

Tenten: Diga?

Neji: Hola mi cielo bello! Como esta lo mas precioso que tengo!

Tenten se lleno de lagrimas y como pudo le contesto: - Por que? Porque tanto descaro de tu parte!

Neji: Pero amor que sucede!

Tenten le tranco el teléfono y comenzó a llorar a cantaros! Sin comprender aun el porqué? De todo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura seguía esperando y esperando hasta que bajo el moreno por las grandes escaleras con una toalla por encima del pecho desnudo secándose su bella melena, tenia un mono blanco y estaba descalzo.

Sasuke: Vaya mi hermano aun no llega…bueno que tal si vemos la TV quieres algo de comer o algo de tomar? Estoy seguro que consuelo nuestra señora de servicio dejo algo

Sakura: No tranquilo no tengo hambre es mas!!! mejor me voy

Sasuke corrió a detenerla

Sasuke: ESPERA! No te vayas! Porque me tienes miedo?

Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y la iba acercando a el lentamente, Sakura comenzó a rozar su pecho con el pecho desnudo del Uchiha menor y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Sasuke quito del rostro d Sakura un mechon de su flequillo y acerco sus labios a los de ella lentamente pero cuando al fin iba a tocar esos finos y dulces labios la puerta de la casa se abrio dejando ver a un chico alto de cabello negro liso con ojos llenos de tristeza ante la escena

Sakura: Itachi…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto: Buenas tardes por favor con la señorita Hinata….

-….Otra vez tu rubio….un momento….

Naruto: ¬¬ Ok….

Pasaron 5 minutos y se abrieron las puertas de la mansion Hyuga donde Naruto ya pensaba que salia Hinata

Naruto: MI AMO…

Hiashi: COMO DICES?

Naruto: MI AMIGOTAAA!!!pensé que era Hinata señor….

Hiashi: Bueno Naruto era para decirte que desde que estas saliendo con ella y estudiando y todo lo que hacen Y MUCHO CUIDADO ACUERDATE D LA ROSQUILLA Y LA BANANA!

Naruto: Oo

Hiashi: Bueno la cosa es que Hinata esta mas feliz…..

Naruto: Para mi es un placer señor.

Hiashi: Bueno pasa ella esta en la sala…

Naruto se despide del señor Hiashi quien monto su limosina y entra a la mansión

Hinata: NARUTO!!!

Hinata corrió y se le guindo a Naruto por el cuello dandole un beso

Naruto: Hola mi querida Hinata bella!

Hinata: Ven! Dejame mostrarte esto…

Naruto: Que cosa?...

Hinata lo acerco tomándolo de la mano hacia la mesa de la gran sala y le enseño una hoja con el nombre de todos los compañeros del salon

Naruto comenzo a leer.

Naruto: Esta es la obra de mi papa?

Hinata: Si mi suegro digo el señor Yondaime me pidió que pusiera y eligiera cada personaje de la historia asi que bueno mañana en el instituto en su clase los diremos…

Naruto: Genial quien mejor que tu para elegirlos así juntaras a mas de uno!

Hinata: Exacto y participan de años mayores también

Naruto: Si me di cuenta ya…

Hinata: Bueno que tal si dejas ese papel ahí y tomamos un tiempo para nosotros me besas te beso y en eso estamos

Naruto: Esa es otra muy buena idea!

Y asi el guapo rubio tomo de la mano a Hinata la halo hacia el y le planto un super beso que se fue tornando mas apasionado, después ya estaban en el mueble…Hasta que ya se estaban quitando la ropa

Naruto: Espera Hinata espera! Vamos muy rapido mi niña debemos parar

Hinata muy desconcertada rio y luego abrazo al rubio quien la miraba con inmensa ternura

Naruto: Ok amor…gracias POR CIERTO!

Hinata se sobresalto tanto que tumbo a Naruto al piso

Naruto: Porque esto no me sorprende ¬.¬

Hinata: No le he dicho a mi padre que vaya a la citación de Sarutobi y es mañana!

Naruto: Tranquila no le digas ahí si tu papa me corta la cabeza y hoy hable muy bien con el ya me lo estoy ganando ademas! Mi papa ahora con su cargo y la buena relación con el viejo Sarutobi va a sacarnos de ese lio!

Hinata respiro hondo luego se colocaron las camisas que se habian quitado y se sentaron a leer la historia y seguir asignando personajes para la obra

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura: Itachi espera…. NO yo no queria esto..

Itachi corria fuera de su casa y Sakura lo perseguia….

Sakura: escuchame!

Itachi se paro y luego se volteo y se acerco a Sakura

Itachi: No tienes que explicarme nada Sakurita si es eso lo que quieres estaré feliz de que asi sea!

Sakura se le lleno los ojos de lagrimas – Es que no…esto no era lo que queria! Asi no!!

Itachi quien no entendía muy bien le respondió con voz seria y seca – Asi es todo Sakura adiós que pases buen día….

Sakura se quedo congelada vino a hacer todo de la manera correcta y todo salio mal…muy mal…

Sasuke salio de la casa colocándose los zapatos y un suéter….

Sasuke: Sakura necesito hablar contigo por favor!

Sakura: No te basta!

Sasuke: PERO QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS SABES QUE TE MUERES POR MI ADMITELOOOOOOOO!!!

Sakura le dio una cachetada y se fue del lugar corriendo

Sasuke se quedo ahí impotente ante todo lo ocurrido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yondaime: Anko esto asi a escondidas es bastante complicado….

Anko: Lo entiendo perfectamente….

Los dos estaban acostados sobre la hierba en una linda colina con vista a las nubes. Anko en el pecho de Yondaime y el acariciándole el cabello….

Yondaime: Mi hijo aun no lo acepta y no se si lo hara pero sin ti no puedo estar NO PUEDO!!!

Anko: Tengo que ganarme el cariño de Naruto yo entiendo perfectamente su posición y no pretendo suplantar a su madre simplemente tratar de ser una para el y yo ser madre y formar mi familia con el hombre que amo!

Yondaime la vio con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro con sus ojos azul cielo se acerco y la beso.

Yondaime: Todo ira mejor te lo aseguro ahora estamos mas cerca en el instituto….y mi hijo se esta enamorando lo veo en sus ojos….pronto nos entenderá…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata y Tenten ya iban camino a el instituto esta vez iban caminando pues Tenten le habia dicho que debia hablar con su amiga urgentemente

Hinata: Amiga no me asustes estas extraña tienes tus ojos hinchado por lo que veo has estado llorando que sucede ami

Tenten comenzo a explicarle lo que habia pasado y Hinata no podia creerlo

Hinata: Estas segura de que era el

Tenten: Era el lo vi de espalda y era el!

Hinata: La chica es del instituto o la has visto antes en alguna fiesta en mi casa o algo?

Tenten: No era una chica normal y llevaba un uniforme de otro insti

Hinata: Y Neji te ha llamado?

Tenten: Desconecte el telefono d mi casa y mi cel lo apague

En eso al doblar la esquina para entrar a el insti estaba Neji recostado de una pared con su bolso y una mano metida en el bolsillo parecia que tenia la vista perdida y al ver a Tenten se le aguaron los ojos

Neji. Tenten amor! Que pasa que pasa!!! Dimelo no entiendo tu actitud

Tenten: Comenzó a llorar y lo miraba con mucho rencor

Hinata: Amiga calmate hablen porfa hablen yo me voy adios….

Le dio un beso a su amiga y una palmada en la espalda a Neji

Neji abrazo a Tenten pero esta se negaba

Tenten: Por que haces esto PORQUE!

Neji: Que hablas!

Tenten: Me estas engañando!!

Neji. Yo no te estoy engañando de donde sacas eso!!!

Tenten: Te vi ayer y no voy a hacer mas el papel de estúpida dejame en paz!

Tenten salio corriendo dejando a un muy confundido Neji que casi se desploma en el suelo…

Sasuke: NEJI amigo que pasa!

Sasuke se asusto al ver a Neji quien estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la entrada del insti con las manos tapandose los ojos

Neji: No entiendo que le pasa a Tenten me dijo y que la estoy engañando y no es asi!!! Termino conmigo pero no entiendo nada!

Sasuke se sentó al lado de el y le dio unas palmadas

Sasuke: Tranquilo amigo yo te ayudare a saber que pasa algo tiene q estar pasando para que ella piense eso…..

Los dos se quedaron ahí un rato analizando hasta que llego un muy contento Gaara (Cosa muy extraña) y se les unió para entrar al salón

Naruto entro muy eufórico junto con un Kiba perdido en el espacio y un Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento…

Mas atrás llego Rock Lee haciendo salto y vueltas muy espectaculares a las cuales nadie hizo el menor caso solo una chica a lo último quien lo miraba embelesada el chico dejo unos papeles al profesor Yondaime y se fue con la cabeza baja al ver que nadie lo admiro

Yondaime: Bien por favor hagan silencio, Sakura deja el chisme con Sakemi, Kiba deja de ver las nubes, Shikamaru deja de quejarte, Sasuke deja de pelear con Naruto, Naruto deja de gritar, Gaara deja de lanzarle besos a Ino. En ese instante todo el salón empezó a gritar cosas como ESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,FUIII FUIIIUUU

Yondaime quien se reía muy por debajito –Bien ahora si presten atención aquí tengo la lista de los papeles para la obra que sera de aquí a 3 meses ahora no hay replicas ya que esta sera su segunda y total nota del año junto con un ex**a**men.

La obra trata sobre una guerra en donde dos hombres de diferentes bandos se pelean por una doncella la cual esta confundida y enamorada solo de uno de ellos pero comprometida con el otro. En la historia hay otros protagonistas aparte de estos y son muchas historias en una!Con ustedes actuaran muchos de otros salones y años ahora dire los personajes

Los tres q acabo de nombrar seran: Sasuke-Itachi y Sakura

Trabajaran juntos también

Neji-Tenten,Hinata-Naruto,Ino-Gaara,Kiba-Sakemi,Shikamaru-Rose,Temari-Shiro, entre otros ya les voy a pasar la hoja para que vayan viendo y nos vemos mañana para comenzar los ensayos….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El salon estaba tenso y a la vez emocionado muchos no lo creían otros simplemente les daba igual, a otros lo emocionaban.

Sasuke: PORQ!!!!!!!!!!!!! PORQ ITACHI!!!!

Gaara: Calmate a ti te toco por lo menos el que esta enamorado de ella y ella de ti

Sasuke: Pero igual siempre el en todo! Neji estas bien

Neji no dejaba de ver a Tenten quien hablaba con Sakura,Sakemi,Ino y Hinata sin querer dirigirle la mirada

Neji: Estoy bien…

Gaara: BIEN EL EQUIPO DE FOOTBALL ATENCION! MAÑANA HAY JUEGO EN CONTRA EL ISNTITUTO WILFER RED!

Se oyó un gran murmullo y un alboroto mientras esperaban al profesor

Sakura: Y COMO ES DE IMAGINARSE ATENCION A LAS PORRISTAS MAÑANA HAY QUE APOYAR AL EQUIPO POR LO QUE HOY SE QUEDAN DESPUES DE CLASE PARA PRACTICAR!

Las porristas las cuales eran todo el club de fans de Sasuke-Neji-Gaara se alborotaron porque eso significaba tiempo con sus amados

Kakashi: Hola a todos!! HE LLEGADO A TIEMPO YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Disculpe profesor Kakashi pero ahorita nos toca la profesora Tsunade no usted, usted es mañana ¬¬

Kakashi: ohh…Con razon era extraño que hubiera llegado temprano..maldicion…llegare tarde para el otro salon…

Asi como llego el joven profesor se fue y llego una exuberante mujer rubia de ojos finos y grandes proporciones

Tsunade: Bien….sin mas preámbulos! Abran el libro en la pagina 56 y comiencen a leerlo saquen una análisis me lo dicen y luego les coloco su nota apúrense que tengo una cita

Naruto: Con el viejo Jiraiya eso!!! JAJAJAJAJAA

Tsunade lentamente se levanto de su mesa se acerco a Naruto y le dio dos cocotazos que lo dejo viendo pajaritos

La tarde con los profesores paso muy lenta. Kakashi entraba para molestarlo a todos contando historias falsas, llego el profesor Sarutobi donde tuvieron un examen que según todos fueron aplazados U.U. Luego les dio clase Jiraiya quien en toda la clase pervertía a todas las chicas y unas cuantas le dieron unos cuantos pisotones. Así hasta que llegaron las horas de entrenamiento todos fueron a los vestidores mientras que muchos ya estaban calentando en el campo de football

Sasuke. Ehh tonto!

Naruto volteo

Sasuke: Te llamas tonto?

Naruto: ¬¬

Sasuke: No bueno chico es bromeando ya! Vamos a hacer las pases! Si?

Naruto: Bueno ya no tengo nada contra ti aunque si…deja de presumir tanto y cuidado con Sakura si la lastimas!

Sasuke: Mas bien soy yo el que sufre por ella!

Naruto: Ahí viene habla con ella si puedes porque esa es una fiera

Sasuke: Seguramente me vuelve a pisar ¬¬ ya no me queda dedo gordo

El rubio se despidió y entro en la puerta hacia los vestidores de los chicos

Sasuke: Sakura necesito hablarte!

Sakura: YO NO

Sasuke. YO SI!

Sasuke la tomo por el brazo y la llevo a un rincón para que nadie los viera

Sasuke: Que te pasa porque ocultas lo que sientes por mi hasta cuando!!!!

Sakura: No siento nada me eres nulo!

Sasuke: Ahh si?? Soy nulo? PERFECTO!

El moreno muy ofendido la dejo ahí y se fue a los vestidores. Sakura retomo su camino a los vestidores femeninos donde se coloco su uniforme y salio al campo donde los chicos ya estaban en practica

Sakemi: vamos a comenzar con los saltos Sakura

Sakura: Si….lo que sea…

Sakemi: te pasa algo?

Sakura: No me siento bien da la clase tu….

Sakemi: OOOk….Te van a salir arrugas asi que controlate

Sakemi comenzó a indicar lo que las chicas debian hacer

Sakura mientras estaba sentada en una banca y en eso vislumbro a Sasuke quien estaba sin camisa mas sexy imposible con su uniforme el sudor en sus pectorales y el cabello mojandoselo con agua y echandoselo hacia atrás toda una escena porno.

En eso llego Rina corriendo y le dijo algo en el oido a Sasuke y este sonrió ante aquel comentario luego la chica le dio un beso en el cachete y se fue

Sakura sentia la sangre hirviendo!!! No podia creerlo no podia creer que Sasuke volviera a salir con ella y cruzo el campo hacia donde estaba Sasuke hot hot y le llego empujándolo

Sasuke. Hey hey!! Sin metedura de mano

Sakura: JA JA muy gracioso explícame eso de ahorita

Sasuke: Que cosa no entiendo…

Sakura: No te me hagas con la Rina esa!

Sasuke: No me digas que estas celosita mi querida Sakura

Sakura lo miro incrédula – Ja como crees esa no me llega ni a los tobillos

Sasuke: Si tengo una cita con ella pero como tu no quieres saber nada de mi entonces no creo que te importe ahora anda a tu entrenamiento que yo sigo en el mío a menos de que quieras jugar football….

Sakura se fue no solo de la zona donde practicaban sino también del campo dejando la practica de porristas

Sakemi le dejo el mando a una de las chicas y salió corriendo detrás de su prima

Sakemi. HEY SAKURA! Que pasa trata de calmarte!

Sakura: Me voy prima te hablo después cuando llegue a mi casa

Sakemi se quedo ahí muy confundida cuando se volteo estaba frente a Kiba el cual no llevaba camisa tampoco. (Estos chicos presumen demasiado sus atributos)

Kiba: Hola Sakemi…

Sakemi: (Uy pero que riquito esta Kiba) Hola Kiba no estas en entrenamiento

Kiba: Vine a tomar un poco de agua….

Sakemi: Ya veo….

Kiba: Nos toca juntos en la obra

Sakemi: Asi es…

Kiba: Oye…quieres…salir conmigo esta noche?

Sakemi. Como siempre así de ir a ver una película o a tu casa lo normal ok!

Kiba: No Sakemi..como una cita….bueno asi lo quiero yo siempre lo he querido

Sakemi se quedo algo desconcertada y se dio cuenta de que trataba a Kiba como si fuera su mejor amigo y nunca trataba de verlo con otros ojos aunque lo celaba a mas no poder

Sakemi. Ok Kiba esta bien nos vemos esta noche

Kiba le fue a dar un beso en el cachete pero Sakemi volteo la cara y lo beso en los labios

Kiba casi explota de lo rojo y se quedo hipnotizado cuando se dio cuenta ya Sakemi se habia ido el castaño se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y se toco los labios

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: Naruto sabes muy bien que lo que hiciste no esta nada bien lo mejor es que hables con tu padre que opinas?

Naruto: sabes tienes toda la razón voy a darle su chance de ser feliz! Ahora que se lo que es estar enamorado

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el lindo comentario del rubio

Naruto: Bueno vamos a dejar lo cursi para otro momento y vamos a mi casa para empezar a trabajar en nuestros personajes en la obra

El rubio prendió su camioneta y se encamino a su casa

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un apuesto chico estaba sentado en los jardines del insti y se veía muy pensativo pero a la vez muy triste

Sakura: Itachi?

Itachi: Sakura que haces aquí es tarde deberías irte ya a tu casa…

Sakura: No te había visto en todo el dia asi que decidi preguntar para buscarte

Itachi: y para que la urgencia creo que todo esta dicho

El moreno levanto la vista para verla a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada de nuevo

Sakura se sento a su lado – Itachi no era la manera yo fui ese dia para decirte que no podía seguir contigo porque de verdad estoy enamorada de Sasuke….

Itachi: Dejalo asi Sakura el único que hizo algo malo aquí fui yo por enamorarme de alguien que no me correspondía! Eso es todo ahora me voy si me disculpas

El alto chico se paro del césped y tomo su camino hacia el estacionamiento dejando a una Sakura muy triste y apenada

Sakura: Bueno hice todo lo que pude…un momento ese es….

Sakura vio a lo lejos saliendo del instituto a Sasuke con Rina a su lado los dos iban de lo mas felices y se subieron al carro de Sasuke, Sakura con que estas con ella! Sakura salió corriendo y le quito la bicicleta a un niño que estaba descuidado comiéndose un helado

Sakura: Te la doy después!!!

La pelirosa sin saber muy bien que hacia solo quería saber que pasaba entre ellos dos! Rodo hasta que llegaron a un lindo restaurant en el centro d la cuidad

Sakura quien no manejaba muy bien la bicicleta freno algo fuerte y cayo bruscamente en un arbusto fuera del lugar quedado algo sucia de tierra y el cabello lleno de hojas, sin pensarlo mucho entro tapándose y sentándose en una mesa detrás de ellos

-Buenas tardes señorita que desea para tomar

Sakura tapándose con un menú muy indisimuladamente casi ignorando al mesonero le susurro que le trajera un jugo de fresa.. el mesonero algo ofendido se fui bufando algo como "grosera"

Sakura agudizo sus oído para escuchar toda la conversación entre Sasuke y Rina

Sasuke: No seas tontica es solo que el football me tiene ocupado

Rina: El football o alguna chica..dime Sasuke hay alguien

Sasuke: Claro siempre ha habido una mujer

A Sakura casi se le sale el corazón (ESA SOY YO!!!)

Sasuke: Mi mama es la única mujer de mi vida

Rina solto un suspiro y Sakura perdió el equilibrio cayéndose de la silla y cayendo casi a los pies de Sasuke

Sasuke: O.o

Sakura: Hola yo…muy lindo lugar! Yo pasaba…ya …me voy…

Sasuke: ….

Sakura casi explotando de la vergüenza salió corriendo del lugar

Sasuke: SAKURA ESPERA!!!

Pero la pelirosa siguio rodando la bicicleta hasta su casa lo mas rápido posible

El moreno tomo las llaves de su carro

Sasuke: Rina lo siento! Espero que tu papa mejore y claro que le digo a mi papa lo de los negocios a ver si le interesa adiós!

Sasuke corrió hasta su camioneta y fue directo a casa de Sakura al llegar empezó a tocar la puerta algo alterado

Sasuke: Sakura abre soy yo!!! Necesi…

Sakery: Joven Uchiha….

Sasuke: ohh..disculpe señora Haruno yo.. necesito hablar con su hija…

Sakery: Tranquilo…entra ya la llamo yo voy saliendo…

Sasuke entro y se sento en la sala la cual era muy acogedora y empezó a ver con curiosidad las fotos puestas arriba de la chimenea, muchas eran de Sakura y había una en particular de Sakura con un chico rubio los cuales se veian de lo mas alegres.

Sakura: Hola…

Sasuke se sobresalto tanto que tumbo el retrato que estaba viendo

Sasuke: Lo siento mucho yo…

Sakura: Tranquilo yo lo arreglo…

La pelirosa tomo el retrato y al ver cual era miro inmediatamente a Sasuke..

Sakura: Fue mi novio cuando vivía en la otra ciudad…

Sasuke: No tienes que darme explicaciones…o si?

Sakura: Mira no debi estar ahí solo que

Sasuke: No debiste? Sakura ya se sincera!

Sakura: Ok Sasuke! YO TE AMO! Ok? Feliz!?

Sasuke: Muy feliz!

Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y comenzaron a besarse con torpeza por la emoción

Sakura: Pero estabas con Rina!

Sasuke: Eran cosas de trabajo…

El moreno no dejaba de besarla entera

Sasuke: Sakura me encantas! Me fascinas tu toda entera! Te amo! Te amo!!!

Sakura también correspondía los besos! Y se sentía en la cima del mundo!

Sasuke: Bueno entonces yo…me voy…y bueno que te parece si esta noche vamos a la fiesta sorpresa que le vamos a hacer a Neji y vas conmigo o sea juntos tu y yo

Sakura: Me parece genial!

Sasuke: Bien entonces… adiós…

Sakura y Sasuke se besaron hasta llegar a la puerta donde Sasuke alzo a Sakura y la volvió a besar

Sasuke: Bien te amo! Nos vemos ahora! Te amoooooooooo Sakura!

Sakura: YO TAMBIEN!!

El guapo Uchiha se fue dejando a una super sonriente Sakura...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji: Hoy estoy de cumpleaños y ni siquiera me llamo! No entiendo…

Gaara: Alguien tuvo que decirle algo!

Neji: No es posible Tenten me lo hubiera dicho!

Gaara: Bueno hoy en….

Sasuke: HOY es mejor que hables con ella!

Nejo: ¬¬

Sasuke casi fulmina con la mirada a Gaara que casi mete la pata con la fiesta sorpresa

Gaara: Cierto hoy nosotros te acompañamos para que hables con ella!

Neji: Ella no quiere hablar conmigo…

Sasuke: Lo hara! Y basta de negativismo! Y tristeza! Porque señoras y señores! Este papacito rico que ven aquí ya conquisto a su doncella!

Gaara y Neji se quedaron viéndolo con un gran signo de interrogación arriba de sus cabezas…

Sasuke: SAKURA! Sakura es mi novia!

Gaara: Wow tu diciendo NOVIA! Es un milagro verdaderamente te gusta la chica como para que la tomes en serio…

Neji: Felicitaciones al fin estas madurando

Sasuke: …bueno bueno ya! Ahora vamos Gaara tenemos que irnos! Neji te esperamos entonces a las 8 para ir a comer a Texis! Ya sabes hoy vamos a comer ahí

Neji: Si..si..tienes una semana diciéndomelo….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llego la noche y todos esperaban ansiosos en el restaurant pautado para la fiesta estaba un Naruto muy alborotado por la cantidad de comida y bebida, un Shikamaru muy aburrido y con cara de fastidio al lado de su novia que hablaba sin parar, una Hinata tratando de calmar a una Tenten que no parecía estar muy a gusto de estar en esa fiesta, una Sakura muy emocionada hablando sin para con su prima que no dejaba de ver a Kiba quien estaba tan guapo que dejo a varias chicas babeadas por el, en la pista ya se veía a Rock Lee haciendo pasos únicos de el para llamar la atención que lamentablemente nadie hizo el menor caso solo una chica que estaba muy entusiasmada viéndolo…

Llegando al sitio….

Sasuke: Amigo pasaras un buen rato ya veras!

Neji: Ojala porque nada me levanta estos animos!

Gaara: Quedate tranquilo…

Al abrir las puertas del local…

SORPRESAAAAAA NEJIII!!!!!!!

Neji estaba muy sorprendido y a la primera persona que noto entre toda la gente que lo felicitaba sin parar fue a Tenten

Neji: Gracias woow amigos no me lo esperaba!

Sasuke: Para eso estamos tigre!

El moreno abrazo a su amigo y se fue directo a buscar a su chica

Sakura: Estas muy guapo

Sasuke: Siempre nena

Sakura: Y presumido y arrogante como siempre

Sasuke: Y eso te mata de mi!

El moreno le robo un beso a la chica y esta no se quejo lo que molesto mucho al club de fans del Uchiha

Entre la multitud Tenten empezó a buscar el baño para no ver a Neji pero al alzar la mirada ahí estaba otra vez el de espalda con aquella chica del otro dia esta vez mas decidida se armo de valor y le toco la espalda a Neji quien estaba muy abrazado con la chica

Tenten: Ahora me vas a decir que no!

-Disculpa?

Al voltearse el chico tenia un parecido increíble con Neji de espalda y de frente pero no era para nada el

Tenten: Te confundi disculpa yo pensé…

-Que era Neji.. lo imagine soy su primo Tonya llegue en estos días quería darle la sorpresa hoy!

Tenten: Ohhh entiendo…bueno disculpa…

Neji: Era eso entonces….

Tenten se puso palida y volteo a ver a Neji…

Tenten: Neji yo cuanto lo siento yo es que entiende que…

Neji: Hey hey!! No tienes que darme explicaciones! Hasta yo me hubiera puesto igual! Tranquila ahora te voy a pedir mi regalo

Tenten: es que con la ira no te compre nada yo.. me siento tan estúpida

Neji: Pero que pasa contigo Tenten! QUIERO MI REGALO! Y ESE REGALO ES UN BESO!

Tenten se rio y tomo por el cuello a Neji dándole su regalo

Ino y Gaara bailaban muy felices en la pista y se compenetraban muy bien! Daban pasos sin parar y eran el centro de todas las atenciones lo que hizo que Rock Lee se diera por vencido y se retirara de la pista para sentarse en uno de los comodos muebles puestos estratégicamente en el local

-Hola…disculpa esta ocupado…

Rock Lee ni levanto la mirada y negó con la cabeza

-Perfecto…es que yo.. bueno me llamo Naika y te he estado observando tienes un gran estilo

Rock Lee alzo la mirada y vio a una peliroja muy linda que lo miraba con unos grandes ojos verdes llenos de entusiasmo

Rock: Bueno yo..eh gracias quieres….quieres bailar?

Naika: Contigo yo..es que…claro!!!

Los dos fueron a la pista de baile y para sorpresa de Rock Lee la chica bailaba igual que el!

Los dos hacían pasos con imitaciones de patos y cosas muy raras pero a la vez se veian muy felices al encontrar alguien tan…ejem…raro…

La fiesta marchaba a la perfección hasta que Rina le dijo algo en el oído a Sasuke para que fueran a hablar, Sakura se quedo con una muy mala espina de eso pero Sasuke le dijo que seria rápido

Rina y Sasuke salieron del local y esta comenzó a hablar

Rina: No es el lugar ni el momento para decirte lo que tengo que decirte…

Sasuke: No entiendo explicate….

Rina: Sasuke recuerdas cuando nos emborrachamos en la playa que luego estuvimos solos

Sasuke: Si que a la final no recuerdo que paso porque perdi la consciencia de lo borracho que estaba

Rina: Ese dia tu y yo estuvimos juntos y estoy embarazada

Sasuke se quedo completamente helado….

Rina: Yo no imagine que pasaría esto! De verdad y te lo iba a decir en el restaurant pero como te fuiste! Y ahora te veo con Sakura yo…

Sasuke: Es imposible nosotros no hicimos nada me hubiera acordado!

Rina: Sasuke tu sabes que no te acuerdas de nada pero si no quieres encargarte del niño yo lo entiendo esto tampoco estaba en mis planes a penas estamos en el penúltimo año de secundaria! Y…

Sasuke: Tranquila…yo no te voy a dejar sola en esto es solo que…es muy difícil de asimilar….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La fiesta termino muy tarde y todo el mundo se fue con sus respectivas parejas y grupos

Sasuke: Hasta mañana Sakura…

Sakura: Que pasa novio te noto apagado…

Sasuke: Es el cansancio Sakura discúlpame

Sakura:Ok…bueno hasta mañana

La pelirosa lo beso y se fue a su casa

Sasuke: No puedo creerlo…….ahora que pensé seria feliz con Sakura…y no es posible..mis padres me van a matar!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rina: Se lo creyo completico!!!!

-Pero amiga! No es justo con Sasuke!

Rina: No me interesa estas loca! El verdadero padre me dejo! Ese imbécil y yo estar sola en esto además! Sasuke tiene mucho dinero! Y quien mejor que el para padre del niño!

-Estas loca de verdad

Rina: Tu te callas y si llegas a abrir tu bocota te mato!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el instituto….

En el salón el típico alboroto…

Naruto pegando sus típicos gritos, Shikamaru obstinado de los gritos de Naruto, Neji y Tenten en su reconciliación, Hinata tratando de callar a Naruto, Sakura hablando con su prima y esta nuevamente ignorándola viendo a Kiba quien estaba haciendo algo en su block de dibujos…

Kakashi: Hey hey…ya llegue

Naruto: MEDIA HORA TARDE!

Kakashi: Ehhh….no me grites…..y bueno como se no quieren escuchar la razón de la porque llegue tarde…

NOOOOOOO! Dijo todo el salón al uniso

Kakashi: Lo imagine por eso mismo no diré nada y dar la clase como si nada paso...Por cierto anoten sus apuntes para la prox prueba.

La clase paso con Kakashi peleando con Naruto y todo el mundo muy callado (cosa muy rara) anotando lo que Kakashi decía

Kakashi: eso es todo váyanse….

El salón se fue hacia la cafetería pero quedo alguien con el profesor…

Kakashi: Que pasa Sasuke te note muy callado…mas de lo normal

Sasuke: Profesor es que…no se como decir esto déjeme explicarle

Kakashi:….

Despues de Sasuke explicarle todo Kakashi quedo muy consternado…

Kakashi: Estas seguro de que es tuyo?

Sasuke: No…

Kakashi: eso esta muy raro no deberías creerlo mucho porque conociendo a Rina ella es algo…bueno mejor dejemoslo ahí solo trata de calmarte y llega al fondo antes de decir algo!

Sasuke asintió y se fue algo mejor que como había llegado…

Sakura: Novio!! Te estaba buscando vamos a comer juntos?

Sasuke: Ehh si!

Rina. Sasuke! Te estuve buscando!!

A Sakura se le froto una venita en su frente

Sakura: Disculpa pero mi NOVIO y yo vamos a comer

Rina: Ahh ya le dijiste a Sakura Sasuke?

Sasuke se puso palidísimo y Sakura volteo a verlo con algo de miedo ante la risa de superioridad de Rina

Sakura: Que pasa Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ehh…

Rina: Bueno Sakura resulta!

Sakura: Que cosa!

Rina: Estoy embarazada de Sasuke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. No hay obra pero si una boda!

**La escritora: Aquí les vine mas rapidito esto se debe a mi poco oficio últimamente asi que estoy aprovechando mis vacaciones de la uni!!! **

**Aclaro: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos!! Son de Massashi-sensei como todos saben;)**

**Pensamiento de los personajes ( )**

**0000000000000000 Cambio se escena **

**No hay obra pero si una boda!**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Sakura se entero acerca del embarazo de Rina y como era de esperarse el noviazgo de Sasuke y ella no duro sino un dia y medio, el chisme había recorrido toda la escuela, Sasuke cada vez se veía mas en las nebulosas y mas deprimido pero Rina se veía de lo mas feliz y se pavoneaba con su "futuro-esposo" como lo llamaba ella por todo el insti y mostrando su ya crecida barriga. En ese mes las cosas no habían cambiado mucho Naruto seguía tan escandaloso y alegre como de costumbre y a veces fastidiaba al pobre Sasuke con canciones de cuna acto seguido de un cocotazo de parte de su novia Hinata. Sakura a pesar de la bomba de noticia en ese mes después de casi inundar media ciudad con su llanto había tomado una actitud muy madura y seguía con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada hasta se le había visto saliendo con varios chicos de ultimo año. Sakemi cada vez estaba mas junta y acaramelada con Kiba aunque ningúno de los dos lo admitía y decían que solo eran amigos. Neji y Tenten estaban felices con su relación y se les veía en todos lados juntos. Gaara seguía su relación con Ino aunque se les veía peleando muy a menudo que no era sorpresa para nadie puesto que su relación parecía basarse en las peleas. Era un viernes y tocaba la clase con Kakashi que ese dia había pedido que esperaran en el salón y no en el campo todos estaban acostubrados a esperar media hora o una hora por el así que nadie se altero cuando el joven profesor llego al aula con su ola de misterio.

Kakashi: Buenas buenas……

Todos: ……………….

Kakashi: Ohh…no me van a decir nada….bien perfecto entonces sere yo el que hable! Llegue tarde porque…..

Naruto: No sea falso!

Kakashi algo ofendido bajo la cabeza y se sentó en su escritorio – Bien antes que nada Sasuke te llaman en dirección

Todo el mundo comenzó a decir cosas como uhhhh….ohhh….

Kakashi: Ve y vuelve rápido que quiero que estén todos para la noticia que voy a dar

Sasuke serio como ahora era su costumbre camino lentamente entre los pupitres y al pasar por el de Sakura volteo a verla pero esta hacia como si Sasuke fuera un fantasma, el joven Uchiha salió rápidamente del salón y empezó a caminar por los pasillos hasta la puerta de la dirección en donde para su sorpresa encontró a Itachi

Sasuke: Itachi…

Itachi: Si hermano…..fui yo quien le dije a Kakashi que necesitaba hablar contigo

Sasuke: Pues apúrate me están esperando

Itachi: No Sasuke me vas a escuchar! Tu crees que nuestros padres no se van a enterar nunca acerca de esto!

Sasuke: No lo han hecho hasta ahora a menos de que se lo digas tu

Itachi: No seas idiota Sasuke es mas te voy a decir algo como yo soy mas inteligente que tu

Ese ultimo comentario a Sasuke no le agrado mucho

Itachi: Fui hasta el fondo de eso porque créeme que todo el mundo conoce la reputación de Rina pensé que tu serias mas listo y no te bloquearías

Sasuke: Ve al grano Itachi!

Itachi: Que estoy casi seguro que ese hijo no es tuyo nada Sasuke!

Sasuke quien había perdido hace un mes toda esperanza de todo se sorprendió ante la voz de firmeza de su hermano

Sasuke: Como puedes estar tan seguro!

Itachi: Veras hay que aprovechar lo que somos hermano

Sasuke: Lo que somos ¿?

Itachi: un Uchiha, Guapos, Populares y con dinero! Las chicas se mueren por nosotros se que suena presumido y egocéntrico pero es asi.

Sasuke: Ah cierto….

Itachi: Hable con la mejor amiga de Rina y a que no adivinas que me dijo….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi: Bien al parecer Sasuke no va a llegar asi que les dare la noticia de gran importancia..

Todo el mundo estaba emocionado hace tiempo en el insti no decían algo que fuera del agrado de todos o fuera algo fuera de lo normal aparte de los exámenes y exposiciones que los estaban matando y dejando casi sin vida social

Kakashi: Bien….es que! Dentro de 3 meses me voy a casar…

Naruto: COMOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Hinata: Naruto shhhhhh…

Kakashi: Como lo escuchan

Naruto: Pense seria algo mas importante como que en la cafetería darían pizzas o hasta RAMEN!

Kakashi: ¬¬ pensé que mi boda seria mas importante que un plato de Ramen pero….bueno era para decirles que como son los alumnos que menos odio están invitados…

Kakashi con una leve señal con la mano se retiro del salón y dejo a todo el mundo entre un estado de asombro y de emoción

Sakemi: Genial! Una fiesta! Hace tiempo que no se veía una de ese tipo

Sakura: Bueno puede ser que Kakashi y Sasuke celebren los dos juntos sus bodas

Sakemi: Sakura por dios! Basta! Sasuke es un idiota no vale la pena que pienses en el además estamos a mitad de año escolar ni siquiera estamos en el ultimo año crees que Sasuke se va a casar ahorita

Sakura sabia que su prima tenia la razón pero igual se negaba a aceptar todo lo que decía…

Hinata: Amigas hoy hay reunión en mi casa! Asi que vayan a su casa! Y busquen ropa! Ahh y asi aprovechamos y hacemos los 3 trabajos pendientes

Las chicas hicieron al mismo tiempo un suspiro de fastidio pero Hinata era la mas responsable del grupo asi que asintieron

El salón se vacio y solo quedaron Naruto junto a Neji y Gaara que estaban hablando sobre el equipo de football puesto que su equipo había pasado a la final en los intercursos

Neji: Bien Gaara entonces ya sabes como vamos a estar formados para el primer tiempo?

Gaara: Si hice aquí un grafico pero….

Sasuke: MUCHACHOSS!!!!!

Naruto: Eh!!! Bobis! Al fin llegas estamos aquí haci..

Sasuke: Callate! Tengo algo importantísimo que decirlesss! Donde esta Sakura

Gaara: Eso no es decir estas preguntanto querías decir..

Sasuke: NO NO! Cállate Gaara no te hagas el intelectual! Escuchen! El hijo de Rina!

Naruto: Y tu hijo agugutata!

Sasuke fulmino a Naruto con la mirada y este se callo mas rápido que inmediatamente

Sasuke: Ese hijo no es miooo!!! Es de un chico de ultimo año que estudiaba con Itachi y se retiro por eso mismo!!! Y claro como ella quedo sola en eso agarro al más…

Naruto: Estupido

Sasuke: Popular en la escuela para no quedar mal ella ante todo el mundo! OSEA NO VOY A SER PAPAAAAAAA! NECESITO DECIRLSELO A SAKURA!

Neji: Ella se fue a su casa creo

Gaara: Pero van a estar en casa de Hinata

Sasuke: Excelente tengo una buena idea….donde consigo unos mariachis?

En eso entro alguien dando saltos y piruetas y haciendo una como quiso parecer el "entrada maestra"

Rock Lee: Escuche que dijeron mariachis

Sasuke: ehhh… si y tu eres..

A Rock Lee le salieron unos ríos de lágrimas por los ojos al darse cuenta del ofensivo comentario de Sasuke

Naruto: BAKA! El es Rock Lee esta en un año mas que nosotros!

Rock Lee: Ohh! Si me conoce!

Naruto: Es el chico extraño que siempre hace pasos raros y que entra a veces a dejar recados

Naruto dijo esto muy bajo pero no tanto como para que Rock Lee no escuchara y todos los demás asintieron con un ummm

Rock Lee: Yo conozco unos mariachis…es mas se dice que tengo parte MEXICANO

Sasuke: ¬¬

Neji: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬ Por donde?

Naruto: Bien bien entonces vamos a movernos con los tuyo Sasuke

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: Bien chicas entonces ya tenemos 2 trabajos hechos creo que podemos descansar

Todas se tiraron en el piso y casi inmediatamente empezaron a chismear sin parar

Hinata: Que rapidas

Sakemi: Pues si que les parece tan santica que se la daba y estaba jugando con los hermanos Kasiyame

Ino: Fijate tu esas son las que yo llamo mosquitas muertas!

Sakura: Vaya vaya! Quien se lo iba a imaginar

Hinata: Me perdi de algo?

Ino: Hinata tu y Naruto llegaron ya a la segunda base

Hinata: Se..se..segunda base?

Sakemi: JUm y ese tartamudeo te pusiste nerviosaaa!

Tenten: Hinata en serio?

Hinata: Claro que no!bueno…

Todas tragaron saliva

Hinata: No tanto como segunda base pero si hemos estado muchas veces a punto pero Naruto es muy lindo y me entiende

Sakura: Lindo nada! es hombre y amiga! HOMBRE NO ES GENTE!

Sakemi: Eso es verdad

Tenten: Hay tampoco asi no todos son iguales

Ino: OJALA! Y todos no fueran iguales pero uno es peor que el otro

Hinata: Oo

Sakemi: Un momento….que es esa música

Hinata: Parece una serenata

Sakura: Si viene de tu balcón Hinata seguro es el cursi de Naruto

Todas corrieron a la ventana menos Sakura que se quedo leyendo una revista

Hinata: Ehhh Sakura…deberías venir

Ino,Tenten,Sakemi y Hinata estaban todas con una gran sonrisa viendo hacia abajo en el balcón Sakura se acerco lentamente muy extrañada de esa llamada de Hinata y al inclinarse en el balcón y ver abajo ahí estaba bello como siempre cantando junto a los mariachis tenia una camisa de botones algo pegada y abierta dejando ver un poco de su bien formado pecho y unos jeans se veía impecable su cabello espectacular como siempre y su típica sonrisa picara a su lado estaban Naruto, Neji, Gaara y Rock Lee quien se había vestido de mexicano y hacia pasos que al parecer no eran nada de ese país pero por lo menos hacia reir a las chicas. Cuando los mariachis pararon de cantar Sasuke saco un ramo detrás d el

Sasuke: Sakura! Baja! Tengo que decirte una buena noticia! Y bueno quería darte una sorpresa!

Sakura: Lo que me tienes que decir dimelo desde ahí pues yo no quiero verte cerca de mi!

Sasuke: Muy bien! Entonces lo dire gritando para que todo el mundo se entere!!!EL HIJO DE RINA NO ES MIO! ME ENGAÑO A MI A TI Y A TODO EL MUNDO!!!

Todas las chicas menos Sakura comenzaron a brincar

Hinata: Sakura que le vas a decir!

Sakura se volteo entro a la habitación y todas estaban esperando a ver que hacia mientras que abajo los mariachis y todos comenzaron a cantar hasta que les cayo de arriba casi toda a Sasuke pero salpico a los demás un balde de agua

Sakura: Creo que ahí tienes mi respuesta Sasuke buenas noches….

Sasuke todo empapado….- Bien creo que será mas difícil de lo que pensé como me encanta esta mujer!

Naruto: Sera que eres un masoquista

Hinata: Bien chicos fin de la función! Los queremos byee!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habia pasado ya dos meses mas y se acercaba el finak¡l del año y también la supuesta obra pero no habían practicado ni una sola vez asi que llego la clase de Yondaime que cada dia se le veía mas sonriente y feliz

Yondaime: Bien bien como esta mi salón preferido!

Las chicas suspiraron al ver el guapo rubio profesor

Yondaime: Bien bien! Tengo buenas y malas noticias

Naruto: VA A HABER RAMEN EN LA CAFETERIA?

Yondaime: No Naruto…

Shikamaru: que problemático siempre con lo mismo….

Yondaime: No hay obra!

El salón entro en un alboroto unos por la emoción y otros indignados

Yondaime: Ok déjenme explicarles el porque…los alumnos de ultimo año que iban a participar con la cuestión de las pruebas para la uni no han tenido tiempo para algunas actividades de aquí y ustedes como son el penúltimo año! No tienen esos problemas! Y como es poco tiempo tanto que hacer! Decidí hacer algo mas original!

Shikamaru: Profesor pero recuerde que como usted entro a casi la mitad del curso solo tenemos dos notas en arte!

Yondaime: Tienes razón Shikamaru..por lo que el resto de la nota será supervivencia

Naruto: Eh?¿

Yondaime: Si! Como lo oyen nos vamos a ir de campamento dentro de una semana y vamos a estar todo un fin de semana juntos y depende de su comportamiento el cual estare evaluando pasaran o no la prueba

Sakura: Profesor de campamento a donde? La playa, la montaña?

Yondaime: Nos vamos a la montaña mi querida Sakura asi que váyanse muy comodos..Bien creo que eso es todo! Nos vemos dentro de una semana aquí en el insti para partir! Tomen de mi escritorio el permiso para que se lo entreguen a sus padres

Todo el salón salió entusiasmado del salón hablando animadamente las chicas de que ropa llevarían y los chicos de las actividades que podían hacer ahí

Shikamaru: Ehh!! Temari!

Temari: Hola Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Que pasa contigo estas muy seca no entiendo!

Temari: Estoy como estabas tu! Es mas Shikamaru TERMINAMOS!

Shikamaru: QUE QUE!

Temari: Como lo oyes! Cuando seas algo mas atento! Me buscas si es que no tengo a nadie

La rubia se fue con su hermano Kankuro y dejo a un Shikamaru muy confundido

Kiba: Que paso Shikamaru tienes cara de bobo mas de la normal

Shikamaru: ¬¬ Temari me dejo…

Kiba. Que que! No los entiendo

Shikamaru: Asi como lo oyes...Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres!

Kiba: Bueno si me disculpas voy por la mía!

Kiba salió detrás de Sakemi que estaba saliendo de la cafetería y la agarro por detrás alzándola y abrazándola

Sakemi: Ho..hola!

Kiba: Que no te alegras de verme?

Sakemi. Claro es que yo…

-Mi amor ya estoy listo nos vamos al cine?

Kiba se quedo muy impactado al ver al chico que tomaba de la mano a Sakemi

Sakemi: Lo siento hablamos después Kiba

Shikamaru: Ves Kiba...No entiendo a las mujeres

Kiba: Hasta cuando me va a tener como su juguete!

Chouji: Chicos lo que pasa es que ustedes no saben nada de mujeres! La formula es fácil Kiba… dale celos!!!

Kiba: Sera?

Chouji: Claro…Yo creo que la única pareja feliz en esta novela son Shiro y Hannabi no se meten con nadie y son los más callados

Shikamaru y Kiba vieron a la pareja que paso frente a ellos y asintieron a lo que Chouji decía

Kiba: Bien Shikamaru creo que debemos entonces tomar el plan B

Shikamaru: Cuando tuvimos un plan A? (**¬¬)**

Kiba: no te hagas el listo tu me entiendes!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke: Sakura!!!!

Sakura: Dejame en paz Sasuke! Estoy muy ocupada

Sasuke alcanzo a Sakura cuando estaba saliendo del insti

Sasuke: Ocupada haciendo que mentirosa

Sakura: Ahora soy mentirosa!!!

Inner-Sakura: HAYY PERO QUE BELLO!!! SABES QUE LO AMAS!

Sasuke: Algo…o simplemente te da demasiado nervios estar sola conmigo

Sakura: JA! Quisieras tu! Anda con tu club de fans!

Sasuke: Deja la bobería Sakura vienes conmigo y se acabo!

Sasuke cargo a Sakura hasta su carro mientras esta pegaba gritos sin parar

Sakura: SUELTAMEE!

Inner-Sakura: NO ME SUELTES NUNCA!!!

Sasuke: Te callas y te quedas tranquila! Me vas a escuchar!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: Naruto no hay nadie en mi casa….

Naruto: Genial! Entonces puedo ir a la cocina y comerme un pedazo de esas tortas que siempre hay pero que nunca me dan!

Hinata: No Naruto…pensé que…podíamos pasar a la segunda base

Naruto: Quieres…

Hinata: Si…

Naruto: Perfecto

El rubio se acostó en la cama cuando Hinata se iba a acostar el chico tomo el control y puso el canal de deportes

Naruto: Genial! Están pasando un juego en vivo no sabia que te gustaba el beisbol Hinata

Hinata: **(¬¬) **no hablo de esa segunda base Naruto hablo de nosotros

Naruto trago saliva

Naruto: No...Nosotros?

Hinata: Si Naruto

Naruto: Yo…yo…

Pero la chica no lo dejo hablar empezó a besarle el cuello y Naruto se puso en el colmo de los nervios nunca había estado tan intimo con una chica

Naruto: Sabes que olvide que hoy tengo que limpiar el apartamento o si no mi papa se va a molestar! Hoy me toca adiós Hinata te quiero! Cuidate!

Hinata muy confundida se quedo en su habitación…(Sera que voy muy rápido)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji: Bien Tenten no abras los ojos aun!

Tenten: Estoy nerviosa! Que es!!!

Neji: Ahora puedes!

La morena al abrir los ojos vislumbro un cuadro frente a ella de ella misma

Neji: Para que veas no eres la única que sabe dibujar claro que me tomo 3 meses hacer este cuadro pero algo es algo para alguien que no sabia dibujar

Tenten: Esta bellísimo!!! Gracias Neji!!!!

Neji: No hay de que! Y bueno pues…Tenten quería decirte algo….bueno como sabras…soy el estudiante con mejor nota en el salón

Tenten: Lo se mi cerebrito

Neji: Esta mañana me llego una carta de…una universidad

Tenten: Pero todavía no estamos en el ultimo año no empiezan a llegar a mitad del ultimo?

Neji: Si pero al parecer el profesor Sarutoubi hizo una carta dándole mis notas y bueno me han llegado varias peticiones

Tenten: Bueno eso es excelente! Es muy bueno Neji

Neji: Es que no son de aquí de Japon son de Estados Unidos

Tenten:………….

Neji: Aun no he aceptado nada…asi que no hay porque alarmarse tengo que hablarlo con mi tío y bueno solo quería que lo supieras eres a la primera persona que se lo digo

Tenten:…………..

Neji: Estas bien?

Tenten: Perfectamente vamos a comer algo si? Muero de hambre (Genial Tenten! Nada te sale bien y si se te va? Primero muero)

Gaara: Ino de verdad no te soportoooo! Hasta cuando tus celos!

Ino: Ahora no me soportas ah? Sabes como es la cosa chico que definitivamente es cierto HOMBRE NO ES GENTE!

Gaara: Ah? O.o

Ino: CHAO!

Gaara: Pero INO!!!!

Ino: Nos vemos en el campamento!!! ADIOSSS!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bien que pasara que le dira Sasuke a Sakura? Se ira Neji? Con quien se casa KAKASHI! Ino y Gaara terminaran? Naruto es muy tímido u oculta algo? Que trama Yondaime con ese campamento? VIENE UN PERSONAJE INESPERADO! Y que ha pasado con nuestro bello ITACHI QUE ESTA ABANDONADO!Kiba y Shikamaru cual será su plan B?**

**Pues mucho mas de cada personaje para próximo cap!!!**

**Reviews!:**

**NejiLoveTenten**: Muchas gracias!!! Un besote espero te haya gustado este cap!

**SakuritaHaruno14**: Me encanta que te encante! Espero hayas disfrutado este cap!

**mireya**: GRACIAS bueno de verdad me subió los animos ese review tuyo! Me alegra que te guste como narro la historia! Y que te lo hayas leído completico mira que esta largo jjaaj un besote!

**Vero.Sasuke.Riku.Vegeta**: muchas gracias! Tan linda!!! Sigue leyéndolo entonces! Y voy a continuar el otro asi que esta pendiente de Mision supuesto matrimonio!

**NaRU-GiRl**: Hulaaa!! Gracias por seguir mi historia y bueno espero te haya gustado un beso!


	14. Campamento,Bodas,Besos

**La escritora: HOLAAAA bueno aquí les dejo el ****cap**** tan esperado disculpen la demora saben lo ajetreada que siempre ando pero siempre me acuerdo de ustedes GRACIAS besitos….**

**Aclaro: Los personajes de ****Naruto**** no son ****mios**** Son de ****Massashi-sensei**** como todos saben;)**

**Campamento…Boda…Y muchos besos.**

Sasuke llevaba a Sakura sostenida sobre su hombre izquierdo mientras esta pegaba gritos para que la soltara aunque por dentro quería todo lo contrario. Llegando al carro Sasuke la soltó de pronto.

Sasuke: Bien eso quieres entonces LISTO!

Sakura: Claro que esto quiero ni modo que quiera estar rodeada por tus brazos

Inner-Sakura: Fuertes y hermosos brazos ummmmm…

Sasuke: Si no me quieres creer BIEN! Sabes que eres una malcriada no?

Sakura: Ese no es tu problema… Y no entiendo porque tienes que decirme si es verdad o mentira al final tu mismo no estabas seguro!

Sasuke: Sakura no es mío no siento nada por ella su mejor amiga se lo confeso a Itachi que mas quiere que haga, te lo digo porque se que te importa…porque aunque pongas tu cara mas ruda conmigo se que te mueres por besarme…

Sasuke diciendo lo último fue bajando la voz hasta un susurro más que sexy que estremeció todo el cuerpo de Sakura quien se sonrojo de pies a cabeza

Sakura: Eres un prepotente quisieras tu que yo sintiera eso al final…

Sakura agarro el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke y lo acerco colocando nariz con nariz, el moreno no esperaba esto y su cara de sorpresa no fue nada normal…

Sakura: Tú eres el que mueres por besarme…Pero te costara mucho…

Sakura lo soltó tan rápido como lo había tomado y se dio media vuelta…

Sakura: Adiosito!!

Sasuke: Amo a esa chica…O.O

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En casa de los Uchiha

Sasuke: Mama! Me voy de campamento este fin fírmame el papelito baby!

Mama Uchiha: Últimamente no paras en la casa hijo y me alegra ver que por lo menos andas feliz y no como hace un mes

Sasuke: Ehh...si bueno es que poco a poco se resuelven mis problemas má

Mama U: Ya veo…Y tu hermano?

Sasuke: Lo vi afuera leyendo la correspondencia…

Itachi: MAMA! Me aceptaron en 6 universidades!

Mama U: HIJO FELICITACIONES no esperaba menos de ti

La guapa madre Uchiha corrió a abrazar y besar a su hijote

Itachi: Gracias má, y tu que no vas a felicitar a tu hermano

Sasuke comiendo una rodaja de pan tostado – No seas cursi Itachi sabes que te admiro y yo quedare en 7 universidades o sea! Una mas que tu

Itachi: Eso espero hermanito, cambiando el tema…mama hoy viene una amiga para la tesis me avisas estaré en mi cuarto.

Sasuke: Ahora le dicen amigas

Itachi fulmino a su hermano con la mirada, en realidad desde hace pocos meses Itachi se veía muy interesado en esa chica la cual era muy linda algo misteriosa puesto que Sasuke la vio pocas veces en el insti pero si mantenía su hermano así de feliz (y de alejado de Sakura) todo le parecía perfecto

Sasuke: Adios má voy a jugar football con los muchachos

Mama U: Cuidate precioso…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto llego a una cancha muy acelerado (algo no muy extraño) y alterado (menos extraño)

Shikamaru: ¬¬ te pasa algo… tienes cara de susto

Naruto: Ehh yo? No para nada es que….nada nada

Shikamaru: si tu lo dices…. No ha llegado nadie mas al entrenamiento son unos irresponsables como si uno no tiene otras cosas que hacer

Naruto. Que puedes tener tu que hacer

Shikamaru: Reconquistar a la terca de Temari

Naruto: terminaron de nuevo?

Shikamaru: Ella a mi pero buee… tu sabes como son las mujeres mas complicadas imposible

Naruto: Mira ahí viene Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hola Shikamaru!! hola BAKA….

Naruto: Si lamentablemente vino, oye Sasuke quisiera preguntarte unas cosas

Sasuke: Tú a mi WOOW deberías hacerlo mas seguido a ver si entras un poco en la popularidad

Naruto: ¬¬ no seas mas idiota de lo que eres es sobre…

En ese momento llegaron los demás del grupo, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino y el nuevo integrante el cual parecía muy entusiasmado Rock Lee…

Sasuke: Sera después Naruto… Bien chicos! Empecemos

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La tarde paso lentamente para Sakura, en su mente la imagen de Sasuke venia y se iba a cada momento…recordando su ultimo encuentro con el…

Sakura: Basta Sakura no seas idiota es un patán así no haya sido responsable de ese embarazo!

Sakemi: PRIMAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura del susto cayó de la cama.

Sakura: Podrias tocar la puerta prima…

Sakemi: Ehh si se me olvido primaa! Vamos a la cancha los muchachos están practicando…

Sakura: Estas loca! No voy a ir estoy muy ocupada…

Sakemi vio a todos lados en la recamara y ni el televisor estaba prendido.

Sakemi: No seas falsa cámbiate la blusa y vamos las chicas se fueron allá! Parece que después de ahí va a haber una fiesta en casa de Sasuke porque Itachi va a celebrar que se gradúa y que quedo en la uni y toda la cosa…

Sakura: Esta bien que conste que voy solo porque van ustedes!

Sakemi: Si sisi te espero abajo primita bella.

Sakura saco una blusa muy sexy negra la cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y unos jeans muy ajustados se hizo una media cola en su melena pelirosa y bajo eran ya como las 6:00pm

Sakemi: Prima menos mal que no querías ir te pusiste tu mejor pinta jajaja

Sakura un poco sonrojada no le hizo caso y siguió de largo al carro de su prima

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: Tenten estas lista?

Tenten: Si amiga! Y Temari?

Hinata: Ya esta allá vamos!

Las dos chicas montaron la limosina y fueron dejadas cerca de esa cuadra en una gran cancha donde se vislumbraba mucho movimiento

Tenten: Están jugando que bien vamos con Temari ya la vi!

Hinata. Mira ahí están Sakura y Sakemi

Sakura: Hinata, Teten que bien que están aquí van a la fiesta d esta noche

Tenten: Claro amiga pero vamos a ver a los chicos primero tan bello mi Neji

Todas pusieron una cara de aburrimiento con aquella frase pero igual la siguieron acto seguido por una cara de bobas para todas….Los chicos jugaban sin camisa y bueno podrán imaginarse el espectáculo….

Sakemi: Te dije que teníamos que venir

Sakemi dijo esto sin despegar la vista de Kiba quien de un tiempo para acá se había puesto aun mas marcado en sus abdominales y se veía hasta un poquito más bronceado…

Las chicas se sentaron en las bancas al lado de un grupo de escandalosas chicas que gritaban cosas como que SASUKE TE AMO! NEJI ESTAS BUENOTE! KIBA QUE PECHO, NARUTO BESAME, SHIKAMARU HAZME TUYA! KANKURO DEJAME JUGAR CONTIGO, GAARA ERES LO MAS BELLO DEL MUNDO, SHINO DEJA A TU NOVIA POR MI, ROCK LEE TE ADORAMOS, etc etc etc despertando el odio de Hinata, Sakemi, Temari, Tenten y Sakura…

Temari: Menos mal que Ino no esta aquí porque a esa si le da el infarto y las mata a todas

De pronto los chicos se pararon y se acercaron hacia Sakura y las demás

Rock Lee: QUE BIEN QUE NOS VINIERON A VER ESO ME PONE CON MAS ENERGIA!!

Lee empezó a hacer pasos de Michael Jackson causando una risita en general…

Tenten y Neji hicieron un encuentro dramático tipo película de amor y se fueron caminando por el campo

Gaara: Que cursis…

Kankuro: Que hablas tu si cuando no estas peleando con Ino estas igual que esos dos

Gaara se coloro y se fue del campo dando grandes zancadas

Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Sakura de arriba abajo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, su cuerpo enteramente mojado de sudor haciendo dándole un aspecto extremadamente sexy al condenado.

Mientras los demás hablaban algo apartados de ellos Sasuke se apresuro a decir…

Sasuke: Viniste a verme que bella…

Sakura: JA! Quisieras tu simplemente vine a acompañar a las chicas pero ya nos vamos por cierto a TU casa a la fiesta de TU hermano Itachi

Sasuke: Ya veo ya veo… o sea que no te babeaste al verme jugar en la cancha verdad?

Sakura: NO SEAS RIDICULO! Con permiso! Sakpresumido!

Sasuke: Vaya q ingeniosa nos veremos ahora Sakbabeada !

Sakura: Callate!

Los demás tenían toda una inmensa gota en la cabeza al ver a Sakura echando humo y Sasuke no más que echando puros corazoncitos en el aire…

Así cayó la noche y la fiesta se encendió, los padres de Sasuke e Itachi se fueron a un viaje corto fuera d la ciudad dejando todo en manos de Itachi. Toda la gente del insti asistió a la fiesta que pronto se volvió la gran rumba del año un dj amigo de Itachi muy conocido en la ciudad mezclaba mientras todo el mundo bailaba…

Sakura y sus amigas bailaban todas en un lado de la casa mientras que los chicos hablaban y tomaban.

En eso una chica saco a bailar a Gaara quien al estar algo pasadito de copas empezó a bailar muy sexy con ella….No basto 5 minutos para que Ino llegara como una loca cacheteara a Gaara y saliera del lugar como un rayo con Gaara corriendo tras ella (tropezándose torpemente con todo a su paso).

Neji y Tenten al parecer tenían una disputa algo muy extraño porq eran la pareja del año y casi nunca reñían en eso Neji le dio un golpe a la pared lo que causo q varias miradas voltearan hacia ellos… Tenten llena de lagrimas salió del lugar se encontró con Hinata quien se la llevo a un lugar apartado.

Hinata: Amiga que te pasa!!!!

Tenten: NEJI SE VA!!! Se vaaa….

Tenten dejo a su amiga y salió del lugar, cuando Hinata la iba a seguir un rubio alto la paro en seco con unos cachetes algo colorados por el licor y los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa picara.

Naruto: Estas muy bella hoy Hinata

Hinata: Ehhh gracias Naruto

Naruto: No hay de que mi hermosa novia….de verdad estas sexy…

Hinata: O.o creo q no deberías tomar mas

Naruto: Asi que quieres llegar a la segunda base no?

Hinata se ofendió no era el momento ni el lugar además que sobre eso se sentía muya apenada y estúpida.

Naruto: Hoy mi casa esta sola vamos?

Hinata: QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! Cuando este sobrio me avisas!

La chica se fue muy ofendida entre la multitud mientras Naruto se tambaleaba

Kiba estaba bailando con una chica en el centro d la pista mientras que Sakemi quien casi destrozaba con la mano el vaso que sujetaba lo miraba y murmuraba cosas y cada vez que alguien la miraba ella le gritaba cosas como "QUE SE TE PERDIO ALGO", "MIRA A OTRO LADO TARADO", "QUIERES UNA FOTO O QUE" y ese tipo de comentarios ofendidos…

Sakura: Heyy prima calmate parece que te va a dar algo

Sakemi: Pero es que miraloo!!! No ha parado de bailar con esa zorra, burdelera! Horrorosa, GOLFA!

Sakura: Bueno tu tienes la culpa sinceramente…

Sakemi: QUE!

Sakura: No te hagas la mensa! Sabes muy bien que Kiba moria por ti y tu simplemente lo tomaste como un jueguito no me parece raro que el niño se cansara….

Sakemi: Quizas tengas razón prima…. Hay que rayos y ahora?

Sakura: MUY FACIL PRIMA

La pelirosa levanto su copa y sonrio plenamente a su prima

Sakura: RECONQUISTALO!

Sakemi: Me ayudas?

Sakura: Cuando no lo he hecho jajaja

Las chicas se abrazaron y se fueron a la pista para empezar a bailar

Desde un extremo estaba Shikamaru tratando de aguantar a un rubio que no podía ni con su alma

Shikamaru: Para que tomas si no lo sabes hacer ¬¬ ahora tengo q cargar contigo y no podre hablar con…

Temari: Holaa Shika…

Shikamaru solto al pobre Naruto que cayo en picada al suelo soltando un entrecortado "auch"

Shikamaru: Ohh lo siento Naruto…

Naruto: Ni..te.pgdrurupess

Shikamaru: O.o????

Temari: Creo que he sido un poco necia….pero es que siento q ya no me tomas en cuentaaa!

Shikamaru: Tienes razón he descuidado la relación pero no por eso he dejado de quererte lo sabes! Eres la única chica que considero lo suficientemente madura y que entiende mis chistes

Temari: Jaja no cambias siempre tan problemático…

Los dos se dieron un sexy beso mientras Naruto trataba de llamar su atención con un brazo levantado pero su cara todavía pegada del suelo

Gaara: INOOOOOOOOO

Ino: No me digas nada DESCARADO!

Gaara: Que te esperes!!!

Ino corria saliendo de la gran casa Uchiha tumbando a todo el que se le atravesaba

Gaara: Que te esperes!

Gaara la sostuvo con una mano el brazo derecho y la atrajo hacia el, la chica estaba muy roja no supo si era por haber llorado o por su ira…

Ino: Que me vas a decir ah?

Gaara: No se dime tu…

Ino: Tan fácil como que terminamos asi bailaras mas a gusto con la melenuda esa!!!

Gaara se echo a reir

Ino: AHHH Y TE RIESS!

Gaara: No entiendes tu eres dmasiado para ponerte celosa por esa chica solo fue un baile Ino se que no me justifico pero no pienso pelear por eso…

Ino: Yo tampoco! TERMINAMOS Y YA.

Ino dio un pisotón a Gaara y salió corriendo…

Gaara: BIENNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!

El pelirojo no volvió a la fiesta sino saco las llaves de su carro y se largo a su casa.

Muchas chicas seguían a Sasuke quien tenia una camisa negra entreabierta que resaltaba sus ojos tenia unos pantalones blancos y sencillamente era un gran espectáculo para cualquier chica, hablaba muy confiado con una mano en su bolsillo derecho y la otra sosteniendo el vaso pero su miraba se desviaba continuamente siguiendo a una bella pelirosa que bailaba en el medio de la pista muy alegre

Sasuke: Con permiso. Dijo al fin a la persona con la que hablaba y entre la multitud se hizo paso hasta dar con la oreja de la pelirosa

Sasuke: Bailas conmigo?

Sakura: Por que no?

Ambos encontraron sus miradas y el mundo paro solo eran ellos el tomo dejo su vaso en la mesa mas cercana y junto sus manos con las de ella muy lentamente, fueron acercando cuerpo con cuerpo cuando de pronto una lluvia hizo que la gente saliera corriendo…

Sasuke: Que demonios….

Sakura lo miro desconcertada y de pronto ambos estaban ya empapados al igual que las demás personas…

Sakura: Que paso???

Sasuke: Ni idea!!! Voy a buscar a Itachi…

Sakura: Yo mejor me voy

Sasuke: No…espera…

Sakura: Nos vemos mañana en el campamento…

La pelirosa se acerco y dio un húmedo beso al chico en la mejilla, se dio media vuelta y un brazo la sujeto y la volvió. El moreno le planto un beso en los labios y luego la soltó

Sasuke: Ahora si te puedes ir

El moreno dijo esto luciendo su hermosa sonrisa y Sakura no puedo evitar sonreírle también.

Al rato cuando no quedaba nadie Sasuke por fin dio con su hermano

Sasuke: Que rayos paso!!!

Itachi: Venia la policía y si apagaba todo no nos harian caso!

Sasuke: Si pero inundaste la sala!

Itachi: Tranquilo mañana viene Chachita y nos ayuda a limpiar

Sasuke: Bien voy a dormir mañana en la tarde me voy al campamento asi que te ayudare en la mañana solamente

Itachi: Gracias hermano…

Sasuke: No hay de que

Itachi: Por cierto!

Sasuke: Que?...pregunto algo nervioso pensó que le diría algo sobre su reciente beso con Sakura no quería que nada lo estropeara

Itachi: Tienes cuñada nueva!

Sasuke sintió un alivio interno

Sasuke: Vaya que bien…. Es una chica perfecta para ti…

Itachi: Lo se…. Y esa que tienes en la mente tuya a cada momento lo es para ti no la dejes escapar

Sasuke: No lo hare

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el Instituto tomando el autobús.

Yondaime: Bien mis muchachos estamos todos entonces bienvenidos a el viaje que probablemente será el ultimo este curso para ustedes! Pues ya no nos qda mucho de clase!

Tendremos 3 horas de viaje y llegaremos a un prado que queda a 5 minutos de un rio y esta bastante bien ubicado para que pongan sus carpas y demás cosas.

Shikamaru: Una pregunta profesor.

Yondaime: Ehh… si Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Que tiene que ver esto con arte…

El rubio se sento en su puesto y quedo profundo.

Yondaime: Nada…bueno te dejo voy a dormir un rato

Shikamaru: Oye Naruto tu papa esta bastante tocado de la cabeza ya veo a quien saliste

Naruto: Ni que lo digas….

El viaje se hizo bastante tenso pues hubieron muchas disputas durante las últimas horas…Gaara e Ino habían terminado, Neji y Tenten estaban en casi las mismas, Naruto y Hinata estaban peleados, Pero por otro lado habían una q otra picada de ojo y sonrisita picara de parte de Shikamaru y Temari que habían vuelto mas todavía se comportaban como si no, Sakura quien veía de reojo a Sasuke y este que hacia lo mismo, Sakemi que trataba de acercarse a un Kiba mas extrañado y distante.

Al llegar encontraron varias carpas ya montadas y se sorprendieron a ver que estaban ahí Kakashi junto a una chica muy guapa de cabello largo y rubio con ojos castaños bastante seductores, y al lado de ellos estaba muy linda Anko

Yondaime: Bien aquí esta mi equipo, ellos verán como ustedes interactúan sin que se den cuenta

Genial ¬¬ . Dijo todo el grupo casi al mismo tiempo….

Yondaime: bien pónganse cómodos y monten sus carpas además les tengo otra noticia…

Todos miraban al rubio con mucha atención.

Yondaime: Su profesor Kakashi se va a casar esta noche asi que pónganse su mejor ropa

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos pero Kakashi no hizo ningún gesto diferente a su actitud despreocupada…

Yondaime: Y….. yo también me voy a casar….

Casi todo el mundo volvió a verle la cara a Naruto que no daba crédito a lo que oía…

Shikamaru: Sera una noche interesante…Que problematicos…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Graciassss a todas esas personas fieles a leer mi fanfic de veras disculpen por la super demora como siempre pero he estado viajando y la uni no me deja ni respirar gracias por sus reviews! Es lo q me motivo a seguirlo porque si!!! GRACIASSS un besote espero que les haya gustado y bueno ya falta pocoooo el próximo estará mejor


	15. Final de Temporada

**Autora: Bien por fin lo termine, espero con todo el corazón que les guste arregle muchísimo el ****fic**** lo mejore y ****reduci**** los ****cap**** para que no fuera tan tedioso leerlo ¡!**

**0000000 Cambio de escena**

**( ) Pensamiento de los personajes**

**Este es un ****cap**** decisivo que ****dara**** paso a muchas cosas dejara muchas dudas que serán aclaradas luego ya verán porque. **

**Cap**** 15**

**El final del 4to año**

Era ya de noche y casi todos se habían dividido en sus respectivas carpas mientras que en un claro algo más alejado del campamento dos rubios hablaban muy serios.

Naruto: Porque me lo ocultas todo

Yondaime: No t he ocultado nada hijo te lo he dicho

Naruto: Si junto con todo mi salón

Yondaime: No halle otra manera

Naruto: Créeme no fue la mejor manera

Yondaime: Hijo te amo, pero también amo a Anko no se qué hacer para que lo entiendas no creo que remplace a tu madre pero será una muy buena te lo aseguro

Naruto aun sentía rencor por la manera de actuar de su padre y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo celos por el cariño que su padre sentía hacia Anko, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados pero entendió que debía dejarlos pasar nada hacía con ponerse en contra

Naruto: Bien papa sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti y si eso significa que te cases lo acepto

Yondaime abrazo fuertemente a su hijo y Naruto vio como una lágrima le broto de un ojo…

Yondaime: Eres un buen chico Naruto ya veras que es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**En la mañana siguiente.**

Kakashi: Bien chicos hoy comienza su primera prueba asi que…!A LEVANTARRRRRRRRRSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kakashi utilizo un megáfono que uno que más de uno saliera de su tienda con sus piyamas y cabellos revueltos.

Kakashi: O bueno mejor espabílense desayunen y hablamos de la prueba. (Kakashi dijo eso con su típico estado de relajado y su expresión de felicidad que más de uno quería borrar de su cara).

Yondaime comía muy animadamente unos huevos hechos por su futura esposa Anko y ambos se veían de muy buen humor. A su lado la guapa prometida de Kakashi también servía el desayuno para su amado. En ese momento varios de los chicos salieron frotándose los ojos ya con una ropa decente puesta entre ellos estaba Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji (que parecía el mas hambriento de todos), Gaara y Sasuke.

Kakashi: Que extraño que Naruto no salió pidiendo comida…. Bien chicos siéntense por alla mientras terminamos aquí y esperamos a los demás.

Casi 20 minutos después estaba todo el grupo frente a sus profesores muertos de hambre y esperando que les sirvieran el desayuno.

Yondaime: Bien… escojan una pareja.

Todos casi al instante se colocaron con su pareja uno al lado del otro.

Yondaime: Bien ahora esa pareja será su ayudante para buscar el desayuno en el bosque tienen 3 horas hasta que sean las 12 del mediodía y los quiero aquí de lo contrario los está esperando el autobús de regreso a sus casa junto con la materia aplazada.

Se oyó un bufido de queja de parte de todos los chicos y chicas presentes quienes con cara de enfado decían cosas que no se entendían.

Yondaime: Su tiempo corre desde...este momento.

Todos se miraban con cara de desconcierto hasta que Neji tomo a Tenten de la mano y salió corriendo hacia el bosque luego todos los demás lo imitaron.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke: Otra vez juntos no mi querida terca

Sakura: Si lo que pasa Sasuke es que se que eres tan pero tan inútil que morirías sin mi en un instante

Sasuke: Claro claro no es porque simplemente me quería tener solo, íngrimo, y disponible para ti verdad?

Sakura: Hay mi querido SASUKITO sigue soñando, la verdad es que no dejas de ser engreído ni por un segundo no te cansas?

Sasuke: Es un don. (Sasuke veía a Sakura fijamente lo que hacía que la pelirosa se estremeciera y volteara a otros lugares)

El moreno se separo del tronco donde estaba apoyado y se acerco lentamente por detrás de Sakura quien buscaba en los arbustos unas uvas o eso parecía. Llego justo detrás y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica quien enseguida se le puso la piel de gallina pero no se movió eso hizo que el moreno se pusiera mas intenso y empezara a jugar con el cuello de la chica, luego lentamente sus manos bajaron por los hombros de sakura y lentamente se posaron en su cintura volteándola y dejándolos cara a cara esta vez Sakura no tenia ninguna expresión estaba sumida al parecer en mil pensamientos.

Sasuke¿En que piensas?

Sakura: En nada

Sasuke: Yo tampoco

Después d estas palabras la halo hacia el plantándole un beso que la pelirosa no rechazo pero al volverse mas intenso se separo de el moreno

Sakura: Sasuke ¿por que lo haces?

Sasuke desconcertado no estaba preparado para esa pregunta

Sasuke: Yo…supongo o sea tu..Nosotros…

Sakura: LO SABIA! ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA SASUKE UCHIHA

Sasuke con una gran cara típica de los hombres que dicen no entender a las mujeres –PERO QUE HICE YO PENSE…TU NO…SAKURA ESCUCHAME

Sakura¡Muérete de hambre me voy!!

Sasuke con una gran cara de ¿AH? La sostuvo de un brazo

Sasuke: A que viene todo esto Sakura tu me gustas me gustas mas de lo debido, mas de lo q me ha gustado nadie en la vida, tu sientes lo mismo ¿porque te empeñas en negarlo?

Sakura roja (Sasuke no sabia si era de ira o algo mas) –Sasuke…yo claro que… es que tu no solo me gustas Sasuke yo a ti te amo…y te amo en serio

Sakura agarro el cuello de la camisa del Uchiha le planto un beso fugaz y robado para luego salir corriendo dejando a Sasuke pasmado sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Sasuke: Pero si yo también te amo no hace falta decirlo…

Sasuke salió corriendo detrás de la chica pensando en porque ella lo complicaba tanto

* * *

Naruto había tomado de la mano a Hinata sin pensarlo dos veces ambos estaban muy callados, asi que la Hyuga rompió el silencio

Hinata¿Hablaron tu y tu padre?

Naruto: Si…

La chica sabia que algo estaba mal no era costumbre de Naruto responder tan cortante asi que intento seguir con el interrogatorio a ver si el rubio cambiaba su humor al responder.

Hinata: Y esta todo bien¿como te sientes?

Naruto: A decir verdad me siento muy bien mejor de lo que pensé reaccionar ante esta situación…

Hinata se sintió bien al ver que el rubio sin mirarla por lo menos dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto: Hinata..

Hinata: Eh.. Si Naruto..??

Naruto: Quiero disculparme me comporte muy grosero contigo en la fiesta de Itachi, fui un cerdo, sabes que no tomo y cuando lo hago me vuelvo bruto, Hinata tu eres mi niña dulce y tierna y no mereces que te trate asi yo de ver…

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el calido dedo de Hinata en sus labios, le dedico una sonrisa a su chico

Hinata: Naruto…Tu ni aunque lo intentes eres un grosero y un cerdo, para estar ebrio no fuiste tan de lo peor como me esperaría, tu también eres demasiado tierno y perfecto te quiero tal y como eres ¿ok?

Hinata acerco con su mano el rostro del guapo rubio y le dio un cálido beso…Este se sento un rato a mirar el cielo cuando su estomago rugio y se acordó del mountruo de hambre que tenia.

Hinata: Mira Naruto tu desayuno..

Naruto vio que Hinata le había preparado unos huevos fritos con algunas frutas tropicales que sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio ni cuenta de cómo lo había hecho.

Naruto¡HINATA!

El rubio puso sus ojos brillantes y gigantes de perrito faldero a punto de llorar luego abrazo y beso a su novia para luego devorarse el platillo.

* * *

Neji: Hoy ya es sábado…

Tenten: Y que pasa con eso….

Desde que Neji había hablado con ella la noche anterior sobre su posible partida la castaña se había mostrado muy seca y odiosa con el.

Neji: Ten por favor baby vamos a hablar.

Tenten: Creo que hablamos lo suficiente.

**Flas****h**** Back:**

Entre el ruido de la música y la gente hablando Neji tomo a Tenten de las manos y la llevo a un lugar apartado del gran jardín de la mansión Uchiha.

Tenten: Dime baby que me tienes que decir.

Tenten tenia una expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad en su rostro típica de cuando estaba con el fuerte Neji a su lado.

Neji: Prométeme que te vas a calmar.

Al oir esto la chica cambio completamente su expresión confiada a una desconfiada y preocupada

Tenten¿Que sucede?…No me asustes

Neji: me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en una universidad al terminar este año.

Tenten quedo perpleja pero ahí mismo replico.

Tenten: Pero es imposible te falta aun un año de preparatoria para luego ingresar a una universidad

Neji: Si baby eso es correcto pero al parecer Sarutoubi le dio buenas recomendaciones, vieron mis calificaciones altas, y mi desempeño como deportista, decidieron que estoy preparado para cursar ya la universidad. Sin mencionar los multiples cursos que he hecho mas lo 4 idiomas que hablo.

Tenten estaba fuera de órbita no creía lo que decía su chico, todavía las lagrimas no salian de sus ojos no estaba lo suficientemente en sus cabales como para que sus emociones se organizaran.

Tenten: A donde te irias

Neji prolongo un silencio que dejo el corazón de Tenten tenso como si en algún momento fuera a explotar.

Neji: Estados Unidos, o Inglaterra. Depende de que oportunidad sea más tentadora en cuanto a ofrecimientos de trabajo, estadía y todo lo demás…

Neji ante tal pronunciamiento no se mostraba en lo absoluto emocionado como seria normal que lo estuviera, aunque esto fuera algo positivo para Tenten nada era bueno en este momento, simplemente soltó las manos de Neji que sujetaban las suyas y salió corriendo entre la multitud.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Neji: Aun no es seguro.

Tenten: Neji te conozco perfectamente, como también reconozco que no debes desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Neji levanto la mirada y se encontró con los inmensos y hermosos ojos castaños que tanto amaba.

Tenten: Te amo y por lo tanto quiero lo mejor para ti, y lo mejor para ti es que vayas a estudiar es una gran oportunidad aun nos queda un par de meses para nosotros uno de clase y uno mientras arreglas las cosas para irte.Ademas vendrás en vacaciones o ¿no?

Neji no podía creer las palabras de Teten definitivamente era la mujer que cualquier hombre querria.

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron aunque no pudieron evitar soltar lagrimas.

Los profesores estaban reunidos en el mismo claro que la noche anterior sentados en forma de un circulo.

Kakashi: Cual es tu verdadero propósito con esto Yondaime…

Yondaime: Beuno realmente no son unas pruebas de supervivencia tipo reality show, simplemente lo de hoy fue con la finalidad de que cada uno tomara la pareja que con la que tenia algún conflicto o xss problema y se apartaran para resolverlo.

Kakashi: Interesante. Pero hay algo mas.

El guapo rubio con un poco de desconcierto miro al un poco mas joven que el Kakashi.

Yondaime¿A que te refieres exactamente?

Kakashi: Solo que hoy va a llover…exactamente dentro de, ummm 15 min aproximadamente.

Yondaime: Pero de que hablas el cielo esta des….

El rubio quedo atónito puesto que el cielo que hace un segundo estaba claro y limpio de nubes se encontraba totalmente nublado y con muchas posibilidades de que no iba a caer una simple lloviznita sino una gran lluvia. Yondaime no se dio cuenta puesto que donde estaban se encontraba rodeado de arboles y a penas se asomaba el cielo.

Yondaime: Debemos buscar a los chicos podrías ser peligroso, Anko busca las linternas y las luces de bengalas

La chica corrió hacia la carpa donde dormían y saco lo que su prometido le pidió.

La novia de Kakashi hizo lo mismo y los 4 se adentraron en el bosque.

Shikamaru y Temari lograron comer algunas frutas y decidieron volver al campamento, al llegar notaron lo solo que estaba y se quedaron un poco extrañados ante esta imagen.

Temari¿Donde estarán?

Shikamaru: Mira el tiempo quizás decidieron buscarnos.

En ese momento llego Chouji con Shino, el primero corrió hasta las tienda de los profesores sacando un poco de papas, refrescos, y toda la comida que encontró.

Shikamaru: Que rayos¿No consiguieron nada?

Shino: Si pero al parecer no se conformo con las frutas y el pescado que le tuve que freir en medio de la nada

Shino parecía obstinado simplemente dio la vuelta y entro en su tienda.

Chouji¿Y los demás?

Shikamaru: No sabemos pero esperemos aquí seria más seguro .

**Pasada ya media hora…**

Sasuke alcanzo a Sakura y la sostuvo agarrada de un brazo mientras la pelirosa pataleaba.

Sasuke: Calma Sakura debemos volver!!!! Mira el tiempo esto se pondrá feo.

Sakura: No ire contigo me iré sola

Sasuke: NO es tiempo para que te pongas necia

Empezó a una lluvia leve y luego se profundizo. La pelirosa se asusto un poco y decidió seguir al moreno.

Sasuke: Rayos no logro ver nada Sakura asi no podre ver el camino de regreso.

Sakura¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Sakura pregunto esto con mucho miedo en su voz.

Sasuke: Mira ahí hay una cueva al parecer no se ve profunda podemos esperar a que baje la lluvia y luego ir al campamento.

Sakura: Ok..Vamos es la mejor opción.

Ambos se hicieron paso entre la gran vegetación hasta llegar a lo que parecía una Roca muy grande con algo de profundidad sin embargo al entrar lograron tocar la parte final, ahí por lo menos no se mojaban y estaban refugiados.

Sakura: Me da algo de miedo esta lluvia deberíamos volver a la ciudad.

Sasuke: Opino lo mismo nunca me ha gustado estas expediciones.

Sakura: Sasuke, discúlpame, actue como una tonta, tu has hecho todo lo posible por estar bien conmigo yo solo te lo complico.

Sasuke: Si al fin lo admites.

Ambos se quedaron un minuto en silencio, hasta que Sasuke hablo.

Sasuke: Sakura el hecho de que no te diga te amo no significa que no lo siento, desde que te conozco siento gran conexión soy una persona muy cerrada pero contigo me siento bien.

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa que le quito el frio al moreno.

Sakura: Yo también me siento bien contigo, aunque seas un presumido malhumorado y terco, eso me gusta.

Sasuke se acerco a la pelirosa coloco su mano en la mejilla y luego la beso. El beso se hizo cada vez más profundo, jugaron con sus lenguas, el ambiente ya no estaba para nada frio mas bien se había calentado mucho, Sasuke empezó a tocar el cuerpo de la pelirosa recostándola en el húmedo piso rocoso y posando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, la pelirosa también comenzó a tocarlo, comenzó por el pecho del moreno sintiendo asi todas sus curvaturas, los pectorales y los cuadritos en su abdomen, rápidamente sasuke quito la blusa de Sakura quien quedo solo con su brassier, el moreno paso su vista lentamente por los pechos de la chica lo que hacia que esta se excitara mas, con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a bajar del cuello hasta los pecho de la pelirosa, para luego darles un beso, haciendo que Sakura soltara un leve gemido. En eso el moreno se detuvo y se paro rápidamente. La pelirosa desconcertada lo miro fijamente.

Sakura¿Qué pasa no te gusto?

Sasuke: No..al contrario me encantas eres perfecta… pero si seguimos sabes lo que significa no?

Sakura: Claro…

Sasuke: Quiero que estes segura. Completamente segura. Mucha gente habla de que soy un mujeriego y que he estado con mil chicas, pero no es cierto la verdad es que soy virgen, la vez con Rina se que no paso nada yo me quede dormido lo vi hace poco en una grabación que hizo Kankuro de toda la fiesta.

Sakura: La verdad yo también soy virgen, pero estoy segura de que si lo hiciera con alguien seria contigo, podemos esperar algo mas la verdad es que ni si quiera tenemos protección.

Sasuke asintió y dio un beso en los labios a su chica.

Sasuke: Ya va dejame hacer algo de nuevo.

Sakura¿Que cosa?

Dijo Sakura con picardia mientras el moreno volvia a besar sus pechos.

Sakura: No te pases de listo Uchiha.

Sasuke: Mira ya ha parado de llover ponte tu blusa y volvamos al campamento.

Los dos salieron de la pequeña cueva y se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al campamento.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara e Ino estaban volviendo hacia el campamento empapados por la lluvia.

Ino: No has hablado.

Gaara: Tu tampoco.

Ino: Lo acabo de hacer.

Gaara: Yo también.

Ino: Eres demasiado testarudo y orgulloso.

Gaara: Tu terminaste conmigo que esperabas.

Ino: Tu me dejaste por la melenuda esa

Gaara: Fue un simple baile.

Ino: Si yo lo hubiera hecho no hubiera sido un "simple baile"

Gaara no supo que decir y pensó que hubiera reaccionado igual o peor.

Gaara: Tienes razón, discúlpame, Ino entiende que te quiero es a ti y si vamos a terminar por cada problema entonces la relación no será nada buena.

Ino: Pienso lo mismo.

Gaara: Entonces dejemosno de bobadas eres mi novia y punto. Y cada problema lo hablaremos como personas civilizadas porque simplemente…

Ino lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Gaara: No te quiero perder.

Ino se detuvo y Gaara hizo lo mismo.

Ino: Eres el niño mas prepotente, orgulloso, presumido y perfeccionista, pero a veces eres tan tierno y amoroso como lo haces?

Gaara: Como hago que?

Ino: Que alguien se enamore de ti tan rápido.

Gaara sonrio y halo a la rubia hacia el besándola apasionadamente tipo película.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el campamento ya estaban muchas parejas cuando llegaron los profesores con 3 mas

Yondaime: Bien pasare lista era algo que no nos esperábamos.

Todos contestaron asi que no faltaba nadie

Yondaime: Bien, actuaron muy prudentemente ante ese obstáculo del hambre y la lluvia, al parecer el tiempo va a seguir asi el resto del dia y mañana Domingo no podemos arriesgarnos asi que todos pasaron y volveremos en 2 horas a la ciudad arreglen sus cosas.

Todos comenzaron a gritar verdaderamente no eran chicos de campamento eso quedo comprobado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**De regreso a la ciudad**

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas después del campamento y todo parecía en calma todo el mundo estaba ajetreado terminando las clases, las pruebas y los trabajos finales casi no dejaban tiempo libre. Quedaba una semana de clase.

**En casa de ****Sakura**

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Sakemi tenían su habitual reunión de chicas.

Sakura: Por fin ¿hablaste con Kiba?

Sakemi: Aun no, en el campamento no se puso conmigo la idiota del grupo de las rubias lo tomo por el brazo y se lo llevo, hoy vamos a cenar juntos y se lo diré ya no aguanto mas.

Ino: Díselo de una buena vez no puedes perder mas tiempo eres la única solterona del grupo

Esto no animo mucho a Sakemi quien se quedo en un rincón de la cama con unas rayas azules sobre su cabeza que expresaban depresión.

Sakura: Que delicada Ino…

Ino: Ya me conoces, por cierto hoy cumplo 4 meses con Gaara y que creen, llevamos un mes sin pelear eso es un verdadero milagro.

Tenten: Si que lo es.

La castaña últimamente se veía muy apagada, sus amigas sabían muy bien que era por la partida de Neji.

Hinata: Tenten es seguro que se va?

Tenten: Asi es…

Hinata: No he podido hablar con el siempre esta encerrado en su cuarto no creas que eres la única que sufre.

Tenten: Lo se…

Sakura: Pero… es que de verdad no se que decirte…

Tenten: Tranquilas yo ya lo acepte, es lo mejor para el, se ira dentro de un mes y ya es definitivo, hablemos de algo mas feliz como te va a ti Sakura con Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojo mucho – Bueno la verdad buenísimo, si supieran que es super romantico todos los días hacemos algo distinto hoy me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar especial y..

En ese momento el celular de la pelirosa empezó a sonar con una musiquita de RBD

Sakura: Seguro es el, si diga?

Hola Sakura tanto tiempo…

A Sakura se le cayo el cel de la manos y quedo helada con la mirada petrificada, sus amigas se asustaron un poco.

Sakemi: Sakura que pasa quien era!!

La prima tomo el celular y al ponérselo en el oído se escucho el sonido que indicaba que habían trancado.

Sakura: Era… era el…

Hinata: El? De que hablas Sakura

Sakura: Sai

Tenten: Sai?

Ninguna comprendía nada, ninguna excepto Sakemi

Sakemi: Es imposible el se fue del país

Sakura: Si quizás fue imaginación mia disculpen por asustarlas déjenme explicarles

Todas estaban con una inmensa gota en sus cabezas

Sakura: Sai fue mi novio en mi antigua ciudad durando 4 años eramos unos niños yo lo quería muchísimo un año antes de venirme a Tokio el tuvo que irse a mi me dolio mucho pero continue cuando mi papa decidió mudarse lo vi como la mejor opción mi ciudad me recordaba mucho a el, desde que se fue no supe nada de el nunca me escribió, ni llamo, nada me decepcione se supone que el me amaba, pero bueno…ya paso es imposible que sea el, se mudo a Francia y estoy segura que se iba a quedar ahí siempre.

Hinata: Vaya eso si debe doler que se olviden de ti.

Sakura: Demasiado por eso decidi olvidarlo a toda costa, como te va con Naruto, Hinata?

Hinata quien no se esperaba la pregunta se sonrojo- Muy bien Naruto ya esta muy bien con mi papa y al parecer esta feliz con Anko se la llevan buenísimo

Sakura: Eso si es una buena noticia

Hinata: Muy buena, por cierto me entere que Kakashi no se caso

Sakemi: Eso es viejísimo.

Sakura: Yo no sabia eso

Sakemi: Bueno es que siempre me gusto el profesor Kakashi asi que he estado al tanto de su vida

Todas en el cuarto voltearon a ver con una inmensa cara de sorpresa hacia la confesión de su amiga.

Sakemi: QUEEE??? Es sexy…Bueno resulta que la estúpida esa xss inthe life prometida resulto ya estar casada!!!

Todas¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

Sakemi: Como lo oyen….Casada pobre Kakashi aunque no creo que le afectara mucho ya andaba muy sonriente pasada una semana.

Sakura: Entiendo por que te gusta es idéntico a ti.

Sakemi: Quizas. Bueno chicas me voy tengo que arreglarme para ir esta noche a cenar y confesar mi amor por KIba byee nenas.

Hinata: Yo también tengo que irme prometi a mi papa ayudarlo a hacer unas diligencias

Tenten: Me voy contigo Hinata voy a pasar a ver a Neji.

Ino: Y yo también me voy debo ir a mis clases de danza.

La pelirosa se quedo sola en su habitación y decidió ducharse para luego arreglarse para su cita con Sasuke. Aunque algo la perturbaba no podía dejar de pensar en aquella voz estaba segura que fue Sai.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakemi y Kiba caminaban por la calle después de haber cenado en un restaurant italiano muy acogedor ambos se miraban de vez en cuando y Kiba como siempre hacia comentarios que partian de risa a Sakemi.

Sakemi: Bien llegamos a mi casa.

Kiba: Sip bueno yo ya me voy

Sakemi: Espera!! Kiba

El castaño la miro extrañado

Sakemi: Es que bueno, obvio nunca hago esto seria al revez pero en este caso tengo que ser yo, porque seguro tu lo has intentado y yo como siempre lo estropee.

Kiba: Sakemi del Valle no te entiendo

Sakemi: Ok… Me gustas…Mucho…Muchisimo…tanto como para comerte a besos, o sea eso significa que me encantas y que si no me besas ya pensare que tu no a mi.

El castaño tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y la beso como si no hubiera mañana ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en su beso hasta que escucharon un ejem,ejem….

La mama de Sakemi estaba en la puerta de la casa con la ceja derecha muy levantada

Kiba: Esto, yo discúlpeme muchismo ya me voy..

Sakemi: Byee Kiba

Mama de Sakemi: Explicame no estabas y que soltera

Sakemi: Ya no o eso creo jaja buenas noches mami

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la azotea de un edf muy muy alto de la ciudad y ahí estaba una cobija unas palomitas de maíz y un mueble en un costado donde se veía el cielo y toda la ciudad.

Sasuke: Bien siéntate aquí vamos a abigarnos hay mucho frio y esperemos unos 10 minutos.

Sakura no entendía mucho pero al acurrucarse con el no le importaba nada mas podía quedarse asi siempre. A los pocos minutos millones de luces prendieron la oscuridad del cielo, fuegos artificiales hermosos por doquier.

Sakura estaba sumergida viendo cada una de las luces mientras que Sasuke solo la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al terminar ambos se besaron y quedaron un rato en silencio simplemente recostados el uno del otro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ultimo ****dia**** en el instituto.**

Todos estaban muy felices el primero en estar hablando mas duro y riéndose mas de lo normal (Lo que seria entonces extremo) era Naruto.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban entre una multitud que hablaba en uno de los pasillos cerca de dirección cuando algo atrajo mucho la atención de la pelirosa e hizo que casi se le paralizara el corazón, saliendo de la oficina de Tsunade salió un chico de su misma edad alto, delgado pero con buen cuerpo, blanco y cabello negro un poco largo que caia en su rostro el cual tenia una sonrisa algo peculiar, los ojos negros profundos del chico se posaron en los verde de Sakura, hasta que sintió el jalon de un brazo y fue Sasuke.

Sasuke: Que pasa Sakura estas palida vámonos de una vez no tendremos que volver sino hasta dentro de dos meses eso si que son buenas noticias, los chicos y yo estamos planeando un viaje, Sakura?

La pelirosa oia la voz de Sasuke muy lejana mientras veía a aquel chico desaparecer entre la multitud que empezó a salir de sus aulas.

Sakura: Si tienes razón

Sasuke con cara de entre enojado y preocupado – Entonces si admites llamarte Chaparrita Calofrenia

Sakura: No Sasuke discúlpame es que me entro un bajo de tensión vámonos necesito aire fresco

Sakura: (Es imposible no puede ser el)

Ambos salieron por las grandes puertas del instituto Sasuke con Sakura tomada de su mano mientras saludaba a todo el mundo típico de un niño popular cuando…

Sakura-chan…tiempo sin vernos…

Sakura: Sai…..

Continuara

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**FIN**

**Lo se quieren asesinarme**

**C****hicas aquí ****acabo**** este ****fic****……NAHHH mentira pero si la primera temporada muchísimas gracias por estar siempre ahí son lo ****max****MIL GRACIAS ****a todas aquellas que siempre me hicieron recordar que no podía ****olvidarme de este ****fic****, ellas saben quienes son**** Son lo ****max**** se los agradezco muchísimo y de ahora en adelante estaré mas pendiente de subir rápido los ****cap**** de la ****prox**** temporada la voy a hacer tremenda. ****Tambien**** terminare la muy esperada ****Mision**** supuesto matrimonio… lo prometo **

**Bueno para la ****prox**** temporada: **

**Estaran**** en su ****ultimo**** año**

**Muchos personajes se integraran acabando la paciencia de muchos y enamorando a otros**

**Cosas que no se imaginarían que pasarían pasaran**

**Parejas que no se imaginarían pasaran**

**Situaciones divertidísimas, mas fiestas, viajes, encuentros, peleas, amores, desamores**

**En fin pronto leerán SE LOS PROMETO MUY PRONTO TRABAJARE EN ELLA DESDE YA**

**LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE COSAS DE ADOLESCENTES**

**Besossss**** se les quiere mucho (k)**


End file.
